Overdose
by RapKwon
Summary: Kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam hidup Kai yang menyakitkan terasa berlebihan, seperti resep obat yang perhitungannya overdose. GS!KaiSoo slight ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao. Inspired from EXO - Overdose. Kai and Kyungsoo get some trouble because of their's disease and family. Sehun and Tao be apart. It's time for SuBaek making love. But in the end, you'll get shock of ChanBaek's activity xD
1. Chapter 1

**OVERDOSE**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Family, School!AU

Rated : **M** (because of the heavy language, complicated feelings, dirty talk and also, explicit activities xD )

Lenght : Series (01/12)

Cast : EXO

Sumarry : Kai menyerahkan seluruh miliknya demi seorang gadis yang membuat dia mencintai untuk mati. Kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam hidup Kai yang menyakitkan terasa berlebihan, seperti resep obat yang perhitungannya _overdose_.

Chapter 01 :

**She's My Medicine**

–KaiSoo–

"Lain kali, jangan berlari lagi ya Kai!" Seorang Dokter cantik berambut auburn tersenyum riang kepada pemuda yang tengah berbaring di ranjang Unit Kesehatan. Si Bungsu Kim yang bandel itu baru saja berulah hingga mengancam detakan jantungnya sendiri.

"Sekarang aku tanya, mana ada permainan basket yang tidak membutuhkan lari?" Dia mendengus, berusaha meredam kepalan tangannya yang sangat mendambakan untuk berbenturan dengan kepala Kai yang sama kerasnya dengan batu.

"Sudah jangan membantah! Aku ini Dokter, dan kau itu pasien. Kewajiban seorang pasien adalah –"

"Mengikuti dan mendengarkan setiap perkataan dokter. Ya, ya, ya, aku sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali bahkan sejak aku baru lahir." Ujar Kai sarkastik. Sepertinya pemuda yang telah melewati satu tahun lebih di SMA Jaekim itu sama sekali tak dapat memperlembut ucapan dan perkataannya.

"Baguslah kalau kau hafal." Dokter muda itu tersenyum sinis sebelum menggoreskan ujung penanya diatas kertas. Setelah menyobeknya, dia memberikan helaian itu kepada Kai.

"Dokter Byun, jangan!" Kai berseru histeris, dengan kedua mata yang memancarkan awan frustasi dan rasa enggan yang menguar dari nada bicaranya.

"Maaf Kai, tapi aku harus." Senyuman miring menyertai gerakan tangan sang Dokter menuju saku jas Kai. Takut pemuda itu kembali berulah, jemari lentiknya pun berinisiatif untuk mencubit kecil perut Kai yang keras dan terasa dilapisi otot.

"Ini resep yang harus kau tebus hari ini juga, pukul 12. Terlambat lima menit, bisa kupastikan kau akan menghabiskan lebih dari tujuh hari untuk berbaring di ruang perawatan intensif Rumah Sakit. Dan aku tahu, kau bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai aroma pahit obat dan ngilunya jarum suntik –"

"Tidak adakah cara lain bagiku untuk bertahan, Baekkie-noona?" Kai tetap keras kepala, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk mengenyahkan semua tablet jelek yang menyiksa lidahnya dengan rasa pahit pekat.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari deretan nama-nama saraf yang membuat lidah keseleo demi menatap wajah Kai. Pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu masih memasang wajah memelas, hanya saja lebih parah dari yang tadi. Sorot mata yang sarat akan kesakitan dan garis wajah lelahnya membuat batin Baekhyun ikut ngilu. Dia sudah menjadi tutor belajar bagi Kai sejak masih di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dan sekarang dia telah lulus dari program kuliah kedokteran. Bersama pemuda itu dalam waktu lama membuatnya seakan memiliki ikatan batin dengan si Bungsu Kim hingga apapun yang Kai rasakan dia juga dapat merasakannya. Namun tetap saja, menuruti permintaan Kai yang sepihak tidak akan membawa pengaruh baik apapun.

Kai tidak pernah memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan sebutan kakak. Kecuali dua orang, Baekhyun dan Suho. Dan jika dia sudah memanggil dua orang itu secara tidak formal, itu berarti dia tengah bersungguh-sungguh. Seorang Kai sangat jarang bersungguh-sungguh ditengah semburan kedewasaan di usianya yang ketujuh belas ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mencoba menguatkan Kai dari setiap lengkungan tipis bibirnya.

"Kurasa, tidak ada."

Kai hampir saja jatuh kedalam jurang kesedihan jika saja tangan-tangan Baekhyun tak menggapai kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang selalu dia sebut dengan harapan.

–KaiSoo–

Kai melangkah dengan langkah serampangan. Punggungnya melengkung ke depan hingga dia terlihat bungkuk. Tangan kanannya meraba permukaan dada kirinya yang selalu terasa nyeri. Bahkan saat dia tak melakukan aktivitas berat sekalipun. Dengusan napas kesalnya mewakili rasa sakit dan kecewa yang terkubur di dasar hatinya –yang bahkan nyaris mati-.

Semua lamunan yang membuat dia merasa kasihan pada diri sendiri itu buyar saat ponselnya bergetar. Layar sensitif tinggal geser dan tekan itu menampilkan nama kontak yang selalu dia banggakan, rindukan dan sayangi.

"Suho-hyung hal–"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suho sepertinya terlalu enggan untuk berbasa basi. "Sehun memberitahu kalau kau jatuh di lapangan saat bermain basket."

Kai membulatkan mata dramatis sembari mendecak sebal. Pemuda dengan mata kecil dan otak kriminal itu sepertinya terlalu susah jika tidak memberitahukan setiap aktivitasnya kepada kakaknya. Kurasa aku harus membeli selotip ekstra besar untuk mulut Sehun, batin Kai.

"Sudah berapa kali Dokter Byun mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh berlari? Apa telingamu juga mulai gagal berfungsi seperti jantungmu?" Tanya Suho sarkastik dengan nada sedingin kutub.

Kai menghela napas panjang sembari memejamkan mata. Dia memang bisa menangkis ucapan orang lain seperti yang dilakukan kepada Baekhyun tadi. Tapi jika orang itu adalah kakak laki-lakinya, dia menyerah. Dia terlalu sayang dan takut kepada Luhan untuk sekedar membantah ucapan pemuda tampan itu.

"Maaf –"

"Setiap kesalahanmu adalah masalah bagiku, Kim Kai. Pasti sebentar lagi Ayah akan meneleponku dari seberang Amerika sana, dan mengatakan segala sampah yang berbunyi _**'kau tidak becus menjaga adikmu!'**_. Ck! Padahal kenyataannya, kau bukan."

Suho sebenarnya adalah seorang Presiden Direktur muda yang begitu baik. Senyuman menggemaskannya sangat mudah didapatkan dan serbuan kata-kata lucu sering dia tujukan kepada orang lain. Hanya saja, semua itu sama sekali tak berlaku bagi Kim Kai. Kedua belahan bibirnya akan selalu membentuk garis lurus serta serbuan kata-kata tajam selalu dia berikan secara gratis pada adiknya itu.

"Hyung, kumohon hentikan." Kai menggeram perlahan sembari meremas dadanya. Dia sudah merasakan sakit setiap detik dan serbuan jarum dari perkataan Luhan benar-benar membuat kesakitannya bertambah ribuan kali lipat.

"Oh ya, aku lupa kalau kau sangat sensitif, bahkan kata-kata saja bisa membuat penyakit sialmu kambuh. Baik, aku akan berhenti." Suho yang hampir kalap di seberang sana mengecilkan volume suaranya saat mendengar permohonan Kai.

"Terimakasih Hyung. Oh iya, sekarang aku harus menebus resepku." Kai tersenyum kecil sembari menahan degupan tak normal yang menyakiti dadanya. Sial, sepertinya sudah jam dua belas lebih.

"..." Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Suho mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Kai memandangi layar ponselnya dengan nanar. Gambar tampilan berupa foto yang dia ambil diam-diam saat Suho tidur membuat kerinduan akan kebaikan seorang kakak membuncah dari hatinya. Karena sejak lahir, dia sama sekali tak pernah menerima kebaikan dari pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

Sebelum rasa rindu dan galaunya semakin mendominasi, dia pun memasukkan benda persegi dengan wadah pembungkus berwarna hitam itu secara asal dan berlari menuju tempat parkir. Semua peringatan Baekhyun dan Suho nampaknya hanya masuk telinga kiri dan keluar dari telingan kanan. Dan sepertinya, si Bungsu Kim sedang mencoba bunuh diri dua kali hari ini.

–KaiSoo–

Semua kenakalan pasti menghasilkan imbal-balik yang setimpal, seperti yang Kai alami sekarang. Tubuhnya merosot saat kedua kakinya berpijak di tempat parkir bawah tanah yang luas dan sepi. Keringat dingin menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya yang kaya pigmen sementara degupan jantungnya semakin melemah. Segala rasa sakit itu bangkit menjadi kuku-kuku tajam yang menusuk dan mencengkeram permukaan dadanya.

Ini salahku. Ini murni salahku. Aku yakin aku takkan bisa bertahan, batin Kai apatis.

Menyerah di usia yang bahkan belum memasuki kepala dua dan belum pernah merasakan indahnya memiliki seseorang akan membuat dirimu terlihat seperti pengecut, Kai. Dan anggota keluarga Kim tidak terdiri dari satupun pengecut.

Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah menelepon Sehun dan meminta bantuan padanya untuk menebuskan obatnya atau meminta obat cadangan yang mungkin saja disimpan oleh Baekhyun. Namun keberadaan ponselnya yang entah dimana seketika membuyarkan rencana sempurna Kai.

Kumpulan kesakitan yang terasa seperti gigitan koloni semut semakin berkedut di dadanya, seakan menghiraukan fakta bahwa si pemilik tubuh tengah frustasi akibat kehilangan ponsel. Rasa nyeri yang tak tertahankan membuat Kai mencengkerami lengan atasnya sendiri daripada melampiaskan semuanya dengan teriakan histeris atau tangisan seperti para gadis.

Sebelum keadaan menjadi semakin buruk, seseorang datang. Gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah menelusuri tempat parkir sembari memegangi sebuah ponsel. Ponsel dengan wadah pembungkus berwarna hitam dan gambar tampilan berupa foto pemuda berkulit cokelat yang tersenyum lebar dan pemuda berkulit putih yang tertidur lelap.

"Permisi! Adakah yang merasa kehilangan ponsel disini?" Seruan manis keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya, hingga menggema di setiap sudut ruangan parkir yang kedap suara itu.

Merasa yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, Kai segera berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Saat ini dia sedang duduk dan bersandar di depan mobil Sehun sehingga dia khawatir seseorang itu tak menemukannya.

"A.., Akh.., Aku! Di.., Disini!"

Menoleh dengan cepat, gadis itu segera berlari menuju satu tangan yang melambai-lambai dari depan salah satu mobil disana. Meski suasana sepi dan suram sedikit menakutkan, gadis manis ini terus melangkah tanpa gentar sedikitpun.

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu?!" Kai menoleh perlahan saat seorang gadis tengah berlutut dihadapannya sembari memegangi bahunya yang jatuh lesu dengan wajah panik. "A –Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongmu?"

"P –Panggil.., S.., Sehun..." Lirih Kai sembari meremas dadanya tidak karuan dengan mata terpejam. Kemeja putih yang dia kenakan mulai kusut namun dia tak mau memikirkannya sama sekali.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Jemari lentiknya dengan cepat menelusuri buku telepon dan hanya fokus mencari dua kata untuk nama Sehun.

Kai menahan napas. Detakan jantungnya yang tadi melemah kini mulai berpacu. Sembari meraup udara sebanyak mungkin hingga dadanya kembang-kempis, matanya menelusuri segala hal yang mungkin dapat menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Dan hasil pengamatannya menunjukkan kalau, keberadaan tangan si gadis di bahunya adalah penyebabnya. Sentuhan tangan mungil seputih salju yang sederhana itu mampu melakukan hal besar nan rumit seperti, menstabilkan detakan jantungnya.

Ingin berterimakasih, Kai melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya sembari menatap gadis itu. Yang ditatap terlalu peka untuk mengabaikan pandangan seorang Kim Kai. Kontak mata diantara kedua orang asing ini pun tak dapat dielakkan.

Detakan jantung Kai semakin kencang dan memperbaiki metabolisme tubuhnya. Kedua mata bulat gadis itu seakan menjadi alat pijat jantung yang berhasil membuat organ sialan namun penting bagi hidupnya itu bangkit dari ranjang kematian yang selalu menghantui. Iris cokelatnya yang besar seakan menjadi bandul hipnotis yang setiap detiknya semakin mengubur Kai dalam perasaan aneh yang baru kali ini dia rasakan.

Padahal menurut Kai gadis itu tidaklah secantik Baekhyun, dokter cerewet yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil. Dan tidak pula semenggemaskan Tao, pacar Sehun yang manja dan penuh aegyo. Hanya saja dia begitu, manis. Semua yang dia miliki –meliputi wajah, suara bahkan sentuhannya- memiliki rasa manis tersendiri yang membuat Kai bergetar dan jatuh dalam cinta. Ya, Kai merasa bahwa Cupid kecil telah lancang menembakkan panah cinta pertamanya kepada gadis asing yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya ini.

Gadis itu sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama juga. Kedua bongkahan pipinya yang kenyal nan lembut bertabur dengan remah merah yang manis. Kedua mata kucing Kai serta iris hitam pekat yang berada di dalamnya seakan dapat membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas hingga merona tidak karuan. Tangan kirinya yang berlabuh di bahu Kai pun bergetar, menandakan bahwa dia tengah gugup. Jika kau tidak jatuh cinta juga, kau tidak perlu gugup bukan?

"Tidak jadi." Pinta Kai dengan suara beratnya yang menggema, hingga makhluk manis didepannya sedikit berjengit ke belakang karena kaget.

Dia sudah mengangkat tangan kirinya dan berencana melepaskan bahu Kai, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat memegang dan malah meletakkan telapak tangan itu di dadanya. Lebih tepatnya, pada bagian jantungnya yang tengah berdetak dengan sedikit lebih kencang. Rona merah di permukaan pipi tembam itu semakin menyala hingga pemuda didepannya sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tak mencubiti sepasang daging kenyal itu.

Dadanya masih ngilu, jika Kai boleh jujur. Hanya saja, entah bagaimana segala keberadaan dan sentuhan gadis berambut segelap Black Pearl itu dapat mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Terimakasih –" Kai diam sejenak dan melirik tanda nama yang terpasang di dada sebelah kanan sang gadis. Tidak pernah ada ukiran Hangeul yang lebih manis dimatanya selain tiga kata yang sudah menyertai tujuh belas tahun hidup makhluk manis itu. "– Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

"Terimakasih untuk apa? Aku bahkan belum menemukan nama Sehun disini." Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sembari mengacungkan ponsel Kai yang berada di tangan kanannya. Kedua mata itu memancarkan kepolosan yang manis hingga membuat jantung Kai kembali berulah.

Kai menggeram sembari meremas tangan Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di bagian jantungnya. Dadanya yang selalu ngilu jika mendadak diberi detakan berkecepatan tinggi malah akan menimbulkan rasa nikmat tersendiri hingga dia ingin selalu merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Sungguh, rasa sakit yang menyenangkan ini bisa membuatnya gila!

"Sentuhanmu diatas tubuhku telah membuat detakan jantungku kembali stabil." Kai tersenyum lembut sembari mengeratkan pegangannya atas tangan Kyungsoo.

"B–Benarkah?" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar seperti bayi kucing. Bisa berguna bagi orang yang butuh pertolongan benar-benar membuatnya senang. "Baiklah, sama-sama!"

Karena jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama dia merasa dihargai. Bagi orangtuanya, dia hanyalah seorang anak bandel karena enggan menuruti permintaan mereka yang terlalu konvensional. Dia juga tidak terlalu cantik ataupun menonjol. Dan orang-orang bersikap seolah dia tidak ada serta mengacuhkannya.

Perasaan yang sering dilukai oleh orang lain membuat Kyungsoo sangat sulit untuk jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Namun jika Cupid sudah menembakkan namanya kepada seseorang, dia pasti akan memberikan seluruh perasaannya yang murni dan tulus kepada pemuda beruntung itu. Yaitu, Kim Kai.

"Omong–omong, bisakah kau kendalikan matamu itu?"

Kyungsoo memberengut. Dia pikir Kai berbeda. Dia pikir Kai adalah orang baik yang mau menghargainya. Apa mungkin pemuda yang nyaris mati ini malah akan menghinanya?

"Mereka seolah memintaku untuk menelanmu saat ini juga."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan nyaris akan melayangkan protes. Namun, salah satu tangan Kai yang menganggur dengan cepat merangkul dan menarik kedua bahunya. Tubuh bagian depan mereka pun bertempelan, seiring dengan bibir Kai yang menempel pada bibirnya. Semua sentuhan mendadak itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo merasa terbakar.

Daripada membulat dramatis, dua pasang mata yang jaraknya berdekatan itu lebih memilih untuk terpejam. Membiarkan semua hasrat gila dan perasaan abstrak yang menyelimuti mereka bekerja secara otomatis. Mungkin karena inilah Cinta kerap dijuluki Buta. Karena dia menutup matamu dan hanya membiarkan hatimu bekerja.

Kai mulai merasakan hal yang lebih fatal. Sentuhannya yang semakin lancang atas tubuh Kyungsoo semakin terasa mengagumkan. Dia bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan rasa hangat memeluk dirinya saat tubuh bagian depan Kyungsoo menempel dengan tubuhnya. Belum lagi rasa lembut yang ditawarkan oleh bibir berbentuk hati itu. Detakan jantungnya yang semakin cepat terasa semakin menyakitkan namun dia justru menikmatinya.

Hasrat gila dalam perutnya meminta lebih. Dengan lembut, dia mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan untuk menjelajahi rasa manis yang menguar dari bibir lain yang sedang berada dalam kendalinya. Dia tak pernah menyangka jika bibir orang asing bisa terasa semanis ini. Pergerakan kecilnya pun mendapat respon dengan cepat dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu melenguh tertahan sementara salah satu tangannya memegangi dan meremas pinggang Kai. Sentuhan kecil itu menghasilkan geraman buas dari binatang tak kasat mata yang selama ini bersembunyi di dalam diri si rambut pirang. Sekaligus, menghasilkan debuman atom yang membuat jantung Kai berdetak melebihi ambang batas kecepatan yang pernah dia raih saat berlari. Namun sekali lagi, malah itu yang dia sukai. Meski dapat membunuhnya, dia akan terus menginginkan sentuhan Kyungsoo lagi dan lebih.

Jika diibaratkan sebagai obat, maka sentuhan Kyungsoo sudah melewati dosis yang dia perlukan.

"Kai-ya? Kau sudah berangkat?" Baekhyun melangkah sembari memandangi sekeliling –yang mayoritasnya terdiri atas mobil-mobil mahal yang sama sekali tak dia inginkan karena dia tak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengemudi-.

"Apotek tempatmu biasa menebus obat menelepon dan mengatakan kalau Kim Kai belum mengambil obatnya. Jangan gila, Kim Kai! Ini sudah jam setengah satu dan jika kau sampai memerlukan perawatan intensif karena kambuh, aku akan menidurkanmu di kamar mayat!" Si Dokter itu cantik mengaum bagaikan singa yang waktu tidur siangnya terganggu.

Bunyi hak tinggi yang berbenturan dengan lantai terdengar mendominasi ruangan remang ini. Merasa ada suara selain dirinya, Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobil Sehun, yang merupakan sumber suara aneh tadi.

–KaiSoo–

Continued when the reviews satishfied ...

Halo! Ketemu sama RapKwon yang sama kecenya dengan RapByun (?)

Sejak EXO mau comeback, aku cari kesana kemari ; judul lagunya, lagunya, instrumennya dan segala tetek bengek yang menyangkut mereka. Karena jujur aja, aku sama sekali belum pernah bikin FF yang berkaitan dengan lagu EXO. Karena Wolf ama Mama udah pasaran, lagu comeback yang terbaru inilah yang jadi pilihan.

Jujur ya, aku semula agak terguncang (?) dengan pilihan EXO untuk comeback dengan judul Overdose. Secara, aku murid Sekolah Kesehatan dan kata itu udah jadi kiamat kecil bagiku 0_0. Tapi selama itu EXO, seaneh apapun, lebih baik kita dukung aja! xD

FF ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu EXO Overdose yang udah Leaked ama drakor yang aku tonton baru-baru ini. Jangan salahin aku kalau nanti banyak adegan yang bikin pembaca 'nahan napas' (?), karena lirik lagu bocorannya ini emang rada bahaya tapi keren luar biasa.

Semoga kalian suka ya! Jangan lupa buat ninggalin jejak yang banyak, biar makin cepet lanjutnya :-D. Jangan kayak Rubiks lagi, plis. Baca humor ringan kayak Happy Family emang enak, tapi cobalah juga baca romance ribet kayak ini. Aku jamin bakal Overdose!

Sincerely,

RapKwon

12 Apr. 14

0.02


	2. Chapter 2

**OVERDOSE**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Family, School!AU

Rated : **M** (because of the heavy language, complicated feelings, dirty talk and also, explicit activities xD )

Lenght : Series (02/12)

Cast : EXO

Warning : GS! OOC! Typo (s)

Sumarry : Kai menyerahkan seluruh miliknya demi seorang gadis yang membuat dia mencintai untuk mati. Kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam hidup Kai yang menyakitkan terasa berlebihan, seperti resep obat yang perhitungannya _overdose_.

ps : Alohaa!

RapKwon akhirnya update juga :D #ini tergolong cepat ga? Abaikan

Buat Charter kemaren banyak typo(s) ya, yang Suho-Luhan-Suholagi-Luhanlagi #nutup mata. Malu banget, sumpah -_-

Maaf ya, itu murni kesalahan Kwon u,u , ini kan pertama kalinya aku ngepost di FFn dan cara ribet menggunakan bahasa Austin Powers disini bikin aku puyeng. Ga sengaja deh nama Suho ke ganti ama Luhan #eror kuadrat

Jeongmal mianhae udah PHP buat LuBaek / HanBaek shipper... TT_TT

Buat menebusnya, Chapter ini aku panjangin dan aku kasih banyak moment dari couple paling manis se abad, uri KaiSoo XD #tebar petasan

Oh ya buat **Earthlings**, klo kamu mau bikin FF berjudul sama tapi ceritanya beda ama ini ya silahkan ^^. Usul, gimana klo punyamu dikasih judul 'Another Story of Overdose'? Ga juga ga papa, ini cuma saran .

Makasih buat semua readers yang udah review (Maaf belum bisa sebutin atu-atu karena kesibukan yang mencekik), ngingetin klo Typo(s), memuji kemanisan KaiSoo, dan minta dilanjutin. Buat yang mau NC, tahan dulu okeh. Pengenalannya masih kurang ^^. Tapi pasti ada kok, KaiSoo ama BaekYeol NC nyaa.

Ini FF Official pair, sekali lagi Official pair. Meski pacar Sehun itu Tao, belum tentu endingnya masih sama dia #smirk. Bakal banyak kejutan Kwon hadirkan dan, buat yang minta Kai jangan mati, Kwon ga bisa jamin :D #ditimpuk

Jadi kesimpulannya, kakak Kai itu Suho #muter muter endingnya singkat banget.

Dan ku sekali lagi memohon untuk budayakan review setelah baca yaa. Masa' yang ngeliat ampe ratusan yang kasih pendapat puluhan TT_TT #cried

Arraseo? Baiklah, selamat membaca! :D

Chapter 02 :

**Call The Doctor**

–KaiSoo–

Baekhyun memandangi ponselnya yang bergetar. Layar sentuh lebar itu menyala dengan nama pemuda menyebalkan yang sesungguhnya sangat jarang menghubunginya.

"Ya, Suho-oppa?"

Merasa nama yang tercatat di dalam kepalanya sebagai nama paling penting nomor satu itu disebut, Kai segera membuka mata dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Kyungsoo. Gadis yang entah sejak kapan duduk di pangkuannya itu terengah dengan suara tarikan napas yang keras. Agar tak mengganggu kegiatan mengupingnya dan ketahuan Baekhyun, dia pun segera membenamkan wajah Kyungsoo di dadanya.

Kyungsoo tercekat, dengan kedua pipi memerah yang sepertinya enggan untuk mendingin. Sentuhan bibir dan tangan Kai sangat pintar dalam membuatnya kepanasan, bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka. Sementara tubuhnya panas hingga merona, hatinya telah terbakar hingga tak menyisakan apapun. Selain gumpalan abu, yang mengukir nama seorang Kim Kai.

"Kumohon, pelankan suaramu." Bisik Kai tepat di sisi telinga Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Untuk kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan patuh dari pendengarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal saat mendengar suara Suho yang cepat dan diberat-beratkan. Ayolah, pemuda yang sedang meneleponnya dari negeri Tirai Bambu ini memiliki banyak aegyo dan sekarang sedang berusaha terlihat garang kepadanya? Lucu sekali.

"Jangan sok dingin kepadaku, Kim Suho. Kita melewati masa kecil bersama dan aku tahu kalau sampai sekarangpun kau masih tidur dengan Boneka pemberian Sehun–"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan mengacau, Byun Baekhyun!" Suho mengaum dengan pipinya yang terasa memanas karena malu. Ck! Selalu saja gadis ajaib yang lebih muda darinya itu tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan.

"Baiklah, mari kita ulangi. Bagaimana keadaan bocah itu, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil membayangkan betapa imutnya seorang Suho jika sedang berbicara dengan nada semanis ini. Bisa saja pemuda itu terlalu sibuk sehingga rasa lelah mengkontaminasi sifatnya menjadi menyebalkan. Bisa saja dia terlalu membenci Kai sehingga mempengaruhi suasana hatinya saat menanyakan tentang sang adik itu. Namun jika dia ingin berlagak dengan topeng dihadapan Baekhyun, dia tidak akan bisa.

Karena selain telah bersama dengan Kai sejak kecil, Dokter Cantik itu juga telah bersama dengan Suho lebih lama daripada kebersamaannya dengan si Bungsu Kim. Sebenarnya, dia hanyalah satu dari sekian juta anak tanpa orangtua yang beruntung bisa menjadi bagian dari sebuah keluarga kaya. Jika saja, saat masih kecil dia tak menyelamatkan Suho yang hipotermia karena terlalu lama bermain di taman pada musim dingin, mungkin si Sulung Kim itu tidak akan menyayanginya dan meminta Tuan Kim untuk mengadopsi dirinya.

Namun yang memasangkan gelar Dokter pada dirinya bukanlah kekuasaan keluarga Kim. Melainkan kepintaran dan usahanya sendiri. Tuan Kim yang tampan dan dingin hanya menyediakan uang untuk pendidikannya, dan selebihnya otak komputernya yang bekerja. Walau sebenarnya, cita-cita Baekhyun menjadi dokter memiliki alasan yang membuat Suho menentangnya setengah mati.

"Baik, dia sudah baikan. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkannya! Aigoo.., aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau adalah seorang kakak yang perhatian!" Baekhyun tersenyum riang setelah bibirnya mati-matian berusaha mengeluarkan kebohongan agar Kai selamat dari amukan Suho.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih khawatir padamu daripada pada dia. Mengurusi remaja yang labil sepertinya, aku takut malah kau yang jadi gagal jantung." Suho terkekeh jahil.

"Bisakah kau mengungkapkan kata '_**aku merindukanmu'**_ dengan cara yang lebih beradab?" Baekhyun memberengutkan bibirnya sembari melangkah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk berjalan tak tentu arah saat sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

Mendengar bunyi hak sepatu Baekhyun yang bergerak cepat dan berangsur-angsur hilang, Kai menghela napas lega. Dadanya yang ngilu semakin memburuk karena menjadi tumpuan sebuah kepala meski dalam waktu yang hanya sebentar. Perlahan, dia menegakkan tubuh Kyungsoo sembari memegangi punggung dan belakang kepala si gadis.

Sepasang mata bulat dengan iris selebar milik kucing itu hampir-hampir terpejam. Sang pemilik menguap kecil sembari mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Sepertinya dekapan Kai terlalu nyaman dan hangat, hingga tubuhnya melemas dan menjadi kantuk begini.

Kai tertawa gemas sembari menekankan ibu jari dan telunjuknya dipermukaan pipi Kyungsoo. Kelembutan, serta aroma mawar murni yang menguar dari setiap permukaan kulit gadis itu semakin membuatnya sinting setiap detiknya. Selain dadanya yang ngilu akibat detakan jantungnya yang melebihi ambang batas kecepatan bagi hidup manusia normal, hidungnya juga kecanduan untuk menghirup aroma Kyungsoo lagi dan lebih.

"Aku memang selalu tidur setelah dipeluk oleh namja."

Kai tidak pernah menyangka, jika detakan jantungnya yang berolahraga tadi mendadak hilang seakan tengah mengambil jatah tidur siang. Serbuan semut di dadanya kembali membuat dia mati rasa hingga napasnya memburu dengan lemah. Namun gilanya, dia menyukai ini. Menyukai cara Kyungsoo menyembuhkan dan menyakitinya, tanpa peduli jika hal itu dapat membunuhnya sekalipun.

Sementara, di luar tempat parkir –lebih tepatnya di dekat tangga-, Baekhyun tengah mematung berkat ucapan sederhana Suho yang begitu polos dan apa adanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah."

–KaiSoo–

Kai sedang berjalan dengan Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat parkir. Setelah merobek lembaran resep yang telah dituliskan Baekhyun, dengan gaya angkuh dia berjalan tegap dan dagu terangkat seakan dia adalah seorang pahatan dewa yang jauh dari cacat. Nyatanya, dia tidaklah sesempurna itu.

"Kau sakit jantung?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Dia bukanlah tipe gadis yang cerewet namun lama seranjang dengan seorang pemuda bawel membuatnya sedikit tertular.

Kai hanya memandangnya dengan malas, seakan pertanyaan itu adalah hal paling dungu yang bahkan Tiang Telepon di seberang jalan saja pasti tahu jawabannya. Meski pernyataan Kyungsoo tadi sedikit membuatnya kecewa, namun entah kenapa jantung sialan yang berdiam di dalam rongga dadanya terus saja berdetak sekencang saat pertama dia menyentuh gadis itu.

"Kai-ya.., kenapa kau diam saja?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas panjang hingga bibirnya mencebik dan pipinya menggembung sejenak. Tanpa menyadari, raut menggemaskan yang tak sengaja dia lakukan itu berhasil membuat Kai menelan hasratnya bulat-bulat.

Kai menggeleng kuat dengan segala tembok harga diri yang menyertai dirinya selama ini. Dia adalah putra pemilik Grup Jaekim, dan hal yang sangat terlarang untuk dilakukan –karena menurut Ayahnya memalukan dan rendahan- adalah bermesraan dengan wanita sembarangan di tempat umum. Karena dia tidak tahu pasti siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya jadi sepertinya menuruti nasehat ayahnya adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Apa karena aku jelek?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan lemas sementara matanya berkaca-kaca. Kai pun terpaksa menoleh dan pemandangan itu berhasil membuatnya leleh seperti es batu di musim panas. "Aku kira kau orang baik! Aku kira kau tak akan berpaling saat melihatku, seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang! Ternyata –"

Memiliki jantung yang lemah membuat telinga Kai jauh lebih sensitif dari telinga orang kebanyakan. Obrolan biasa dengan Baekhyun saja sudah cukup membuat telinganya panas –mungkin karena suara Baekhyun tinggi dan cukup melengking-, apalagi mendengar teriakan ini.

Dan satu-satunya cara mendiamkan Kyungsoo yang ada di pikirannya hanya ini. Menyumpal bibir berbentuk hati dengan balutan warna pink segar itu menggunakan bibirnya sendiri. Sebenarnya, ini juga menyimpan modus. Baru lima menit yang lalu mereka berciuman dengan panasnya, namun sekarang Kai sudah merindukan kegiatan itu lagi. Sebenarnya dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo atau bibir gadis itu, sih?

Binatang buas yang sejak tadi menendangi dirinya pun keluar. Menjadi wujud Kai serakah yang mengendalikan gadis dalam dekapannya dengan liar. Tembok keangkuhan yang dia bangun pun hancur. Semua gelora yang memeluknya terus mendesak agar menjelajahi Kyungsoo lagi dan lebih. Bukan hanya bibir, tapi tangan pemuda itu juga sudah mulai lancang memeluk tubuh mungil didepannya seerat mungkin. Tubuh bagian depan mereka kembali bertempelan dan jantungnya kembali menggila berkat semua pergerakan ini. Semua pergerakan yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak jelek, Bodoh!" Gumam Kai disela-sela pangutan mereka. Setelah meraup udara yang dibutuhkan paru-parunya, dia kembali melakukan pergerakan sensual pada bibir didepannya hingga gadis itu melenguh dengan lembut nan manis. "Kau sungguh, manis!"

Kyungsoo memekik saat merasakan deretan benda keras menggesek bibirnya tanpa ampun. Dia bisa merasakan rasa anyir yang ditimbulkan dan itu sudah pasti darah. Dia memang belum pernah merasakan kendali pria atas bibirnya sebelumnya. Sehingga, perasaan yang dia dapatkan saat bersentuhan dengan Kai begitu menakjubkan. Belaian lembut tangan kaya pigmen itu di pipinya, hembusan napas hangat itu di telinganya dan tekanan erotis bibir itu diatas bibirnya, membuat gadis ini enggan berpikir dua kali untuk menjadi milik Kai. Karena selain faktor diatas, hatinya juga telah jatuh kepada pemuda itu sejak awal. Dan seiring dengan pertambahan detik kebersamaan mereka, semakin dia mencintai Kai.

Ini juga kali pertama bagi Kai. Dia memang tampan dan memiliki kekuasaan yang membuat para gadis akan rela berlutut dihadapannya –bahkan Tao saja pernah menyukainya!-. Hanya saja, kondisi tubuh yang selalu jauh dari kata sehat dan pikiran yang terbebani oleh urusan orang kaya membuatnya tak punya waktu dan hati untuk menjalin suatu hubungan.

Namun itu dulu. Sebelumnya, dia tak pernah menyangka jika hari ini adalah saat dimana dia mendadak memiliki waktu dan hati untuk menjalin suatu hubungan. Tubuhnya terasa lebih baik –meski sebenarnya berada dalam status siaga- serta pikirannya tentang urusan Grup Perusahaan, saham atau hubungan kakak-adik dengan Suho seakan menguap begitu saja. Berkat kemanisan Kyungsoo yang polos nan cantik, seorang Kim Kai seakan terbakar dalam api panas yang bernama cinta.

Cinta pertama, yang membuat Kai mencintai untuk mati.

–KaiSoo–

Suho menelan saliva yang mendadak terasa seperti batu di kerongkongannya. Dia baru saja melakukan hal gila yang bahkan masih tak bisa dia percaya sampai sekarang jika dia berani melakukannya. Mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya ternyata terasa lebih sulit daripada menyembunyikannya selama belasan tahun.

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

"Kuharap dia terlalu bodoh untuk memahami maksudku tadi." Suho tersenyum miring, sementara batinnya sedang berdoa agar Baekhyun menjadi orang dungu atau orang tuli untuk hari ini saja.

Hari ini, Baekhyun memang sudah cukup dungu untuk tidak menemukan Kai yang sedang bercumbu dengan gadis asing di tempat parkir. Hanya saja, si Dokter Muda tidak cukup tuli untuk melewatkan ucapan Suho. Nada bicaranya yang sangat berbeda saat mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya sangat cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun mengetahui apa maksudnya.

"Suho-ssi." Suho menoleh dan menunduk sejenak pada pria yang menghampirinya untuk kemudian membungkuk dalam. Pemilik surai hitam dan sepasang mata bulat yang dihiasi oleh kacamata kebesaran itu merupakan penjaganya.

Sebut saja Kim Yesung adalah seorang ayah _**alter-ego**_. Karena meski memiliki tampak dingin dan waktu hanya satu hari dalam satu tahun untuk bersama keluarganya, dia sangat ketat dalam mengawasi setiap anggota keluarga yang dia sayangi namun tak bisa dia sentuh dengan sering. Beberapa orang kepercayaan pun siap mengawasi mereka tanpa henti dengan gaji per bulan yang bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membeli mobil keluaran terbaru.

Sehun, untuk mengawasi Kai.

Dan Chanyeol, untuk mengawasi Suho.

"Tuan Kim baru sampai di China, dan dia ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Sekarang?" Suho membulatkan matanya lucu, sebelum mengikuti Chanyeol menuju ruang kerjanya.

Dan bingo, diatas kursi putar besar yang biasa membuatnya kaku dan kepanasan telah ada Yesung –dan rambut merahnya yang menawan. Suho membungkuk secara dalam secara formal, kemudian tersenyum dan menunduk. Chanyeol yang merasakan keberadaannya tidak diperlukan pun memilih pamit dan menuju pintu.

"Ada perlu apa, Ayah?"

Yesung tersenyum sembari menghampiri Suho. Ada kerinduan tersendiri dalam hatinya melihat anak sulungnya sudah sebesar ini. Padahal seingatnya, terakhir kali bertemu Suho masih kecil dengan rambut hitam dan Boneka beruang besar dalam gendongannya. Namun sekarang, pemuda itu telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat jantan –meski tampilan manis dan menggemaskan di wajahnya enggan hilang.

"Apa kau sudah berencana untuk menikah?"

Kata-kata tanpa dosa yang blak-blakan itu kontan menimbulkan kedua mata Suho bersemangat untuk meloncat keluar dari rongganya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah satu tahun dan yang Yesung bicarakan malah hal semacam ini?! Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak memelihara kura-kura, sehingga isi kepalanya mengeras seperti tempurung mereka.

"M –Memangnya kenapa?" Suho sedikit tergagap dan menatap Yesung dengan takut-takut.

"Itu bukan jawaban, Kim Suho." Yesung menggeleng pelan, sembari membiarkan tatapan tajamnya memenuhi ruangan dengan suasana mencekam. Sepasang mata kecil berhiaskan garis hitam diatas dan bawahnya itu benar-benar menjadi pisau lempar bagi Suho, hingga dia merasa tidak dapat menghindar.

"Baiklah. Aku belum, Ayah." Suho mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha terlihat kuat dihadapan Yesung. Dia adalah anak sulung dan seorang laki-laki, jadi bagaimanapun dia harus selalu menjadi dewasa dan jantan. Dengan resiko, dia harus mengabaikan kata hatinya. Yang telah merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

–KaiSoo–

"Jadi, kau suka boneka?"

Setelah kegiatan panas di tempat parkir –dan depan tempat parkir-, perut Kai yang kelaparan memaksa tangan sang pemilik untuk menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kantin. Sejak terbaring di ruang kesehatan tadi memang sudah jamnya makan siang, hanya saja Kai bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai ketepatan waktu dalam mengerjakan sesuatu.

Duduk berhadapan, dengan dua piring dan dua gelas berbeda isi diantara mereka, Kai mencoba untuk memulai obrolan dengan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu melirik keatas, memasukkan kentang goreng berlumur saus tomat kedalam mulutnya secara serampangan –hingga benda merah itu belepotan di sudut bibirnya- sebelum mengangguk. Kedua matanya melengkung dan pipinya terangkat, membuat Kai bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ini adalah senyuman paling menggemaskan yang pernah dia lihat.

"Tentu! Aku suka boneka yang memiliki banyak bulu dan mata cerah."

Kai tidak tahan untuk tak tersenyum. Garpu ditangannya pun bergerak mengambil satu bagian dari juntaian serat hijau bernama sayur yang tergolek dipiringnya. Menelan sembari menatap Kyungsoo, membuat Kai berharap agar rasa makanan sial itu akan menjadi lebih manis.

"Kalau kau, suka sayur?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebelum memandang isi piring Kai dengan kagum, seakan memakan sayur adalah hal langka dan luar biasa hebatnya.

Kai menggeleng dengan senyuman perih, sebelum menelan apa yang sudah dikunyahnya dengan cepat. Seandainya saja dia tidak sakit, pasti seluruh isi garam dalam wadah diatas meja sudah berpindah ke makanannya.

"Kukira kau suka. Karena, matamu sangat jernih." Kyungsoo menarikan jemarinya di kelopak mata Kai. Alih-alih menghindar, si pemilik kelopak mata justru memejamkan kedua matanya dengan nyaman. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Kai terbuka dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku akan membelikan banyak boneka untukmu mulai sekarang." Kedua sudut sudut mata Kai yang runcing terangkat dengan manis.

Kyungsoo berterimakasih dengan polosnya seperti anak kecil –hingga pipi Kai memanas berkat serbuan aegyo alami yang dia sebarkan. Namun sedetik kemudian, pemuda Kim itu memberengut dan mengatakan untuk tidak memanggilnya Kai, melainkan Oppa.

"Tidak mau!" Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada sembari berpaling.

"Kenapa?" Kai membulatkan matanya dengan tawa tertahan.

Wajah tanpa dosa milik Kyungsoo saat mengatakan bahwa dia lebih tua, membuat Kai tidak tahan untuk tidak menggerakkan jemarinya diatas pipi gadis itu. Mencubitinya dengan gemas dan hilang kendali berkat kemanisan sang pemilik dalam bersikap.

"Sakit, Kaiii!" Kyungsoo memberengutkan bibirnya.

"Habisnya, mana ada noona yang semanis dirimu?" Kai tetap mempertahankan tawa jenakanya.

Kyungsoo menggumam dengan pertanyaan bagaimana bisa gadis serba biasa seperti dirinya manis di mata Kai. Sungguh, masih banyak gadis yang cantik di luar sana dan dia merasa pujian Kai atas penampilannya terlalu berlebihan. Daripada menimbulkan perdebatan, Kai lebih memilih tersenyum dan memasukkan irisan kecil wortel ke mulutnya.

Orang bodoh hanya mereka yang tidak menyadari keindahan yang dimilikinya, batin Kai mengomentari bagaimana cara berpikir Kyungsoo yang ternyata begitu sempit.

"Oh ya, aku lupa mengembalikan ponselmu."

Gadis bermarga Do itu menyerahkan ponsel –yang menjadi penyebab pertemuan mereka- kepada Kai dengan kedua tangannya. Selain menggemaskan ternyata dia juga memiliki nilai lebih dalam hal kesopanan.

"Ah, terimakasih." Kai menerima dan menghidupkannya. Layar sensitif itu menampakkan puluhan pesan serta panggilan dari Baekhyun dan Sehun yang belum sempat dia jawab. "Hahaha, dasar Dokter Singa!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan horror. "Siapa itu?"

Setelah menjelaskan sembari tertawa bahwa yang dia maksud adalah Dokter Byun yang menjaga ruang kesehatan, respon yang Kai dapatkan malah gelengan perlahan sebelum sendok logam yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo mengetuk kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kai jahat! Dokter Byun adalah wanita paling cantik disini dan kau menyebutnya singa?" Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan cara Kai memandang dan merasakan seseorang. Setelah sebelumnya dengan romantis menyebutnya manis, kini pemuda itu malah menjelma jadi menyebalkan dengan memberi julukan hewan kepada seorang dokter.

"Kau belum tahu saja seberapa galak dan cerewetnya dia jika sudah menyangkut diriku. Astaga, rasanya seperti memiliki ibu kembali." Kai tertawa hingga matanya mengeluarkan air dengan berlebihan. "Oh iya, aku penasaran. Tadi di tempat parkir, kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu memang terbiasa tidur setelah dipeluk oleh namja. Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Kedua mata Kai menyipit, sementara kepalanya sedikit bergerak ke belakang. Dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat mudah merasa ingin tahu meski hal itu bahkan bisa membunuhnya. Dengan mengetahui Kyungsoo selalu dipeluk oleh namja lain saja membuat detak jantungnya melemah, bagaimana kalau sampai dia tahu identitas namja itu? Bisa-bisa dia kembali terbaring di ruang perawatan intensif selama empat puluh delapan jam lebih.

Namun, jawaban sederhana yang Kyungsoo berikan sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kai. Seorang gadis manis yang sangat polos ternyata memiliki sisi kutub yang dingin dan tidak boleh dia abaikan sama sekali.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Jangan kira hanya karena kita telah berciuman maka kau telah memilikiku."

–KaiSoo–

Kai adalah tipe remaja yang menyukai tantangan. Dan jawaban Kyungsoo setara dengan tantangan baginya. Dalam telinganya, kata-kata itu seakan mengalami evolusi menjadi 'Kumohon–Miliki–Aku!'.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin 'kumiliki'?" Senyuman miring yang menggambarkan kejahilan dan sensualitas milik Kai tercetak dengan tampan nan sempurna di sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo –yang semula sedang menghirup seluruh jus stroberi dalam gelasnya melalui sedotan dengan tenang- sontak tersedak dengan suara batuk yang keras. Remah kemerahan akibat perasaan malu tumpah dengan jumlah banyak di pipinya hingga merah padam, sementara kedua bola matanya seakan bersemangat untuk keluar dari rongganya.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Mengaku sajalah." Garis kemenangan memenuhi wajah Kai saat tersenyum lembut pada gadis pemalu dihadapannya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ini adalah tempat umum, dua insan korban baru sang Cupid ini terus mengeluarkan balon-balon cinta dari setiap pergerakannya.

Tepat sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo kembali mengelak, Kai segera menambahkan pernyataan lain yang membuat pipi dan matanya melakukan reaksi kembali.

"Lagipula, aku menyukaimu. Sungguh."

"Kai-ya, jangan –"

Kurang ajar. Sungguh. Seseorang harusnya selalu ada disebelah Kai agar bisa merantai bibir sensual milik pemuda kelebihan hormon itu sehingga tidak bisa main tempel seenaknya.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bervariasi dari pengunjung kantin lain, Kai menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga jarak diantara mereka terhapus. Pemuda karamel itu memiringkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menempel secara silang di bibir gadisnya. Dan sekarang, mari kita coret kata tempel dan ganti dengan kata lumat.

Posisi demikian dapat memberikan banyak keuntungan, seperti kulit wajah mereka yang menempel sempurna hingga bergesekan dengan lembut dan kemudahan bagi bibirnya untuk mengecapi segala aroma dan cita rasa manis milik Kyungsoo. Tidak diragukan lagi jika kau adalah anak pemilik Grup Jaekim yang selalu mengutamakan keuntungan, Kim Kai.

Mata Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menutup segera setelah Kai melumat bibirnya daripada membiarkan pemandangan wajah pemuda yang terlalu tampan itu memenuhi lensanya. Sekali lagi, dia membiarkan tubuh dan perasaannya berada dalam kendali pemuda yang sama. Wajahnya kembali memanas sementara hasratnya terbakar. Membuat sisi gelap dalam pribadi yang selama ini manis dan polos bangkit dengan liar.

"Aku s –sangat, akh, m –menyukaimu." Lirih Kyungsoo dengan susah payah karena bibir Kai yang tak berhenti mengecupinya. Suara bertempelan dan terlepasnya bibir mereka membuat semua kupu-kupu putih yang bersembunyi di dasar perutnya beterbangan dengan rasa geli dan gila yang menyamai ganja.

Desahan lembut yang begitu manis dengan kandungan kalimat yang begitu jujur apa adanya membuat jantung dan gairah Kai menggila secara bersamaan. Kembang api kebahagiaan menyala dan membiaskan seluruh warna cinta di hatinya dengan indah. Namun dibaliknya, jantung yang sedang mempertahankan hidupnya mulai berdenyut kencang tanpa ritme normal. Ini terlalu cepat dan membuatnya kembali merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa.

Sekali lagi, Kai tak peduli. Selama dia bisa merasakan, menyentuh dan mendominasi Kyungsoo, dia tidak mau peduli lagi. Bahkan, meski kegiatan yang dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan cintanya itu malah akan mempercepat kematiannya sendiri.

–KaiSoo–

"Annyeonghaseo, Dokter Byun!" Sehun membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada Dokter Cantik yang melangkah di depannya. Pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan poni yang di tersisir rapi ke belakang itu sedang bersandar di deretan loker sembari mengunyah sebuah kue kering berbintik cokelat manis dan memainkan ponselnya.

Gadis pemilik surai auburn yang diikat menggunakan _hairnet_ hitam rapi nan anggun itu menoleh dan membalas senyuman dengan senyuman pula. Sepasang bulan sabit yang terbentuk dari kedua mata kecilnya membuat Sehun membatin jika Kai adalah namja paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa memiliki Dokter pribadi secantik ini.

"Annyeonghaseo, Sehun. Ya, apa kau melihat Kai? Ini sudah hampir jam satu dan hampir genap satu jam aku mencarinya." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas keras hingga deretan poni lembut yang menaungi dahinya terangkat dengan lucu.

"Tidak tahu, Dokter. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya pingsan di lapangan basket tadi. Hanya itu." Sehun mengedikkan bahu sembari menggigit kuenya. Bulatan cokelat nan manis itu berubah bentuk menjadi setengah lingkaran, seperti bentuk mata Baekhyun yang berlumuran eyeliner di sudut-sudutnya.

Baekhyun mendecak sebal, kemudian maju satu langkah di hadapan Sehun. Dalam hati, si mungil ini mengumpat tentang betapa panjangnya tubuh kurus si Pemuda Oh hingga tingginya hanya setara dengan telinga Sehun. Harusnya aku tak banyak makan saat masih dua belas tahun, batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau berhenti melaporkan hal buruk tentang Kai kepada Suho?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan nada dan tatapan memohon yang sama dengan milik anak kelinci.

"Maaf Dokter, itu sudah jadi tugasku." Sehun menggeleng perlahan dan tertawa kecil.

Sehun telah membagi waktu dan otaknya untuk sekolah dan bekerja sejak kelas dua di sekolah menengah pertama. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah bercita-cita untuk menjadi mata-mata atau penguntit. Ketidaksengajaannya melaporkan keberanian Kai mengikuti sepak bola hingga pingsan kepada Yesung membuat pria tampan itu spontan meletakkan kepercayaan di atas pundaknya untuk menjadi penjaga Kai.

Awalnya dia menolak, dengan alasan hak asasi manusia dan tidak mau sekolahnya terbengkalai. Tapi jika mengingat kembali bahwa Ibunya adalah seorang orangtua tunggal dan biaya kehidupan di negara semewah Korea Selatan semakin meningkat, dia pun menerimanya. Kerja ringan dengan gaji tinggi seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali dan sekarang Sehun merasa beruntung karena telah menyetujuinya di masa lalu.

"Tidak tahukah kau jika Suho sangat marah pada Kai setelah laporanmu tadi?" Baekhyun memberengut, dengan kedua alisnya yang berkerut sebal.

"Tapi, Suho-hyung sangat senang saat aku meneleponnya." Sehun tersenyum tanpa dosa, mengabaikan cebikan sebal yang dibentuk oleh bibir Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, kau kan kesayangannya. Sudahlah! Berbicara denganmu sama sekali tidak bermanfaat." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi. Suara hak tinggi yang menunjang sepatunya membentur lantai dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang dapat menyaingi keributan koridor ini.

"Dokter Byun! Mau kemana?"

"Menebuskan obat milik Kai! Sebagai satu-satunya orang waras, aku harus berbaik hati mengambilkan obat bagi si gila yang dijaga oleh orang gila pula." Baekhyun melengos, sebelum kembali melangkah dengan angkuh. Lebih tepatnya, sok angkuh.

"Berarti, aku ini gila?" Sehun bermonolog dengan wajah polos, sembari memasukkan potongan terakhir kue yang mengecil kedalam mulutnya. Kedua pipinya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan lumernya cokelat lembut di permukaan lidahnya. "Dasar Singa Imut yang menyebalkan!"

–KaiSoo–

Grup Jaekim memiliki begitu banyak aset ekonomi yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk kepentingan anggota keluarganya sendiri. Seperti Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan SMA Jaekim, yang letaknya berdekatan dengan Rumah Sakit Jaekim. Memiliki anak bungsu dengan kelainan jantung membuat Yesung lebih sigap untuk mempersiapkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi kepada Kai dari awal.

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun duduk ditengah ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit Jaekim tersebut. Sementara petugas kesehatan sedang mencari obat-obat rumit nan mahal dalam resep Kai. Daripada ke apotek yang jauh, Dokter Cantik ini lebih memilih untuk potong kompas.

Selain belajar, tidur dan menonton Reality Show sebangsa The Beatles Code –jadi kalau kau ingin tahu darimana Baekhyun belajar berbicara lugas dan frontal, inilah jawabannya-, dia juga menambahkan kegiatan 'menyanyi' dalam daftar aktivitas hariannya. Jika sedang dalam suasana hati tertentu, lantunan nada dengan berbagai variasi bisa digetarkan oleh pita suaranya tanpa pandang tempat.

Termasuk, sekarang.

"_Baby don't cry, tonight._

_Eodumi geotchigo namyeon._

_Baby don't cry, tonight._

_Eobseotdeon illil dwael geoya."_

'_**Kau adalah sehelai daun rapuh yang berada di ujung batang, menunggu angin yang perkasa menghempaskan tubuhmu yang rapuh ke atas tanah. Dan baiknya, daun ini sama sekali tidak pernah marah kepada angin.'**_

Baekhyun tersenyum, sebelum menyentuh ikon bertuliskan 'kirim' di bagian bawah kolom status SNS nya. Memeriksa akun jejaring sosial sembari mendengar dan menyanyikan lagu benar-benar surga dunia, bagi Baekhyun. Dan memperbarui status dengan kata-kata yang tidak mudah ditebak adalah surga kedua baginya. Bisa membuat orang penasaran dan menanyainya mati-matian memberikan sensasi menyenangkan tersendiri bagi gadis ini.

Lagu yang berdengung melalui _earphone_ di telinganya membuat perasaannya galau. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya dia memproyeksikan surga dunia khayalannya dengan perasaan seburuk ini. Dan orang pertama yang membayangi pikirannya adalah Kai. Pemuda tampan itu selalu saja bisa membuat hatinya mendapatkan sebuah sendok besar yang mengaduk-aduk dengan kuat, hingga semua yang dia rasakan mengalami percampuran tidak _homogen_.

Dia menyayangi Kai dan menganggap pemuda itu sebagai adik sehingga dia selalu ingin mewujudkan keinginannya. Namun di sisi lain, dia adalah seorang Dokter yang sangat terobsesi pada kesembuhan Kai, meski harus dengan cara yang membuat pemuda itu muntah-muntah karena rasa pahit keterlaluan yang memeluk lidahnya. Dia kesal saat Kai tidak minum obat, tapi dia juga sedih melihat penderitaan Kai saat menghisap tablet-tablet generik _Isosorbide Dinitrate_ yang rasanya sangat mengerikan.

Helaan napas berat dan helaian poni lembutnya yang jatuh dengan lesu saat dia menunduk, menjadi saksi betapa lelahnya gadis ini. Lebih tepatnya, lelah dan tersesat. Byun Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang untuk membimbingnya hidup mandiri sebelum makin tersesat dalam hubungan dan kehidupan rumit para anak pemilik Grup Jaekim.

Ponselnya bergetar, dan Baekhyun segera memastikan siapa yang telah membalas postingan penuh arti dan kode rahasia yang baru saja dia tulis.

'_**Reaction King : Biar kutebak. Daun adalah Kim Kai dan angin adalah Kim Suho, benar?'**_

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan mata yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

–KaiSoo–

Continued when the reviews satishfied

Sincerely,

RapKwon

15 Apr. 14

10.55


	3. Chapter 3

**OVERDOSE**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Family, School!AU

Rated : **M** _(because of the heavy language, complicated feelings, dirty talk and also, explicit activities xD )_

Lenght : Series (03/12)

Cast : EXO

Warning : GS! OOC! Typo (s)

Sumarry : Kai menyerahkan seluruh miliknya demi seorang gadis yang membuat dia mencintai untuk mati. Kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam hidup Kai yang menyakitkan terasa berlebihan, seperti resep obat yang perhitungannya _overdose_.

ps : Alohaaa XD

Akhirnya update juga!

Setelah baca review dari HP temen (?) #hp Kwon rusak ##ngenes

Gue nge batin "Klo ga 50 ga gue post!" #ini belum 50 tapi lu post -_-

Dan voilah, baru sekarang gue kirim, hehe. Kan dibawah udah ditulisin "Lanjut saat review memuaskan". Jadi klo gue merasanya kurang ya, ga gue kirim dulu. Makanya review yang banyak ya, yang panjang juga. Biar gue updatenya cepet #bawel

Warning! NC diawal, NC diawal #bawa _megaphone_

Siapa? Baca ada deh! #jduak

Ciyusan ya, ini bakalan banyak crack pair yang momentnya lebih manis dari Tropicana Slim (?) sehingga kalian pasti bakal nge batin "Gosh, si A+ sama B- aja, jangan sama A-. Mereka serasi banget!".

Tapi sekali lagi, ini Official Pair, haha :D . Jadi sesweet apapun, bagaimanapun caranya pasti si A+ bakalan sama A-. Dan buat yang tanya ini bakalan _complicated_, aku jawab ya! Tapi karena kontrak ama Sooman-sajangnim Cuma ampe 12 chapter, jadilah ending gantung adalah kemungkinan yang sangat besar :D

Arraseo? Wokeh, selamat baca. Sama review ya, jangan lupa plis banget sangat #_begged_

.

.

.

Chapter 03 :

**Crazy Addiction**

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat pemilik akun jejaring sosial SNS dengan avatar berupa foto gadis itu bersama pemuda karamel menggunakan topi _Santa Claus_ telah membalas komentarnya.

'_**Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'**_

"Tentu saja. Kau tak sendiri. Aku juga salah satu orang tersesat yang terjebak dalam hubungan rumit anak-anak pemilik Grup Jaekim." Gumaman Chanyeol sesuai dengan isi pesan pribadi yang dia kirim kepada gadis tersebut.

Dia tidak terlalu gila untuk menjawab pertanyaan si pemilik akun dengan nama pengguna _'Fairy Byun'_ di kolom 'komentar' dan menyebut-nyebut tentang Grup terkaya se Asia itu. Kalau tidak dipecat, mungkin Yesung akan mengirimkan tukang pukul kepadanya sehingga dia harus pulang ke rumah dengan satu kaki. Mengerikan.

Setelah menyentuh ikon bertuliskan 'kirim', ponsel lebar dengan warna putih dan wadah pembungkus biru itu masuk ke dalam saku jas Chanyeol. Dengan gambar tampilan layar, berupa foto dirinya mengacungkan dua jari di sebelah mata dan seorang gadis manis yang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Luhan menekan bagian atas botol parfumnya berulang kali. Uap dari cairan menyengat itu tercurah dalam jumlah yang terlalu banyak hingga mungkin dapat membuatnya basah seperti orang baru mandi. Tapi dia tak peduli. Karena seingatnya, parfum ini adalah kesukaan seseorang, dan dengan memakai ini dia berharap agar pemuda yang memiliki kewarganegaraan berbeda dengannya itu akan menyukainya lagi.

Memandangi kembarannya di permukaan cermin, membuat gadis cantik ini tersenyum dengan menggemaskan. Kedua mata bulatnya sudah dibingkai oleh garis eyeliner yang indah, _lipgloss_ stroberi menyelimuti permukaan bibir mungilnya serta juntaian emas diatas kepalanya telah dikuncir tinggi. Tak lupa sebagai pembatas antara sisi liar dan beradab, _tubedress_ biru yang memamerkan punggung juga telah melapisi tubuh indahnya. Kesempurnaan tampilan yang dimiliki gadis China ini melebihi para gadis diluar sana, atau bahkan para dewi.

"Dan kesempurnaan ini, hanya untuk dia." Setelah bermonolog dengan suaranya yang begitu manis, tubuh sintalnya bergerak dengan ringan meninggalkan kamar apartement.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Berbekal ijin makan siang kepada Yesung _–dia tidak perlu ijin kepada Suho karena pemuda itu malah akan senang jika dia pergi-_ , Chanyeol membawa mobilnya menuju salah satu Starbucks di Beijing. Dia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang dan sedari tadi batinnya terus berdoa agar gadis ini mau membantunya dengan tulus, meski pada kenyataannya dia selalu mengecewakan makhluk cantik itu dengan penolakan.

Pekerjaan Suho di Negara Tirai Bambu masih akan memakan waktu lama dan Chanyeol sama sekali belum mempersiapkan apapun bagi adiknya di Korea. Daripada membiarkan domba manis nan polos mengacaukan segalanya, lebih baik meminta rusa cantik untuk mengawasinya sementara waktu.

"Apa?" Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya dengan lucu, meski aura horror juga menguar dari sana. "Kau memintaku kemari hanya untuk itu? Buat apa aku berdandan tadi?"

Menghela napas frustasi, gadis cantik itu membiarkan semua urat kecewa dan sedih memenuhi wajahnya. Dengan sebal, tangan kanannya terangkat dan menarik pita _baby blue_ yang mengikat rambutnya. Helaian selembut sutra itupun jatuh dengan indah dipermukaan punggung dan bahu sempitnya.

"Memangnya, menurutmu apa yang akan ku pinta darimu, Noona?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Gadis itu tersentak karena kaget, sebelum berdehem untuk menetralisir detakan jantungnya yang mulai menyamai drum.

"Aku kira kau akan memintaku untuk kembali bersamamu lagi." Ujar Luhan polos dan apa adanya.

Tawa Chanyeol segera lenyap, bergantikan dengan tatapan datar dan sorot mata menggambarkan kekecewaan serta rasa sakit masa lalu yang masih menggelantungi hatinya untuk kembali terbuka pada Luhan. Sebuah gelengan menyertai pergerakan pemuda itu untuk menyeruput gelombang kafein di dalam cangkirnya.

Menyadari perubahan garis ekspresi yang melingkupi wajah lawan bicaranya, Luhan berusaha mencerahkan suasana. Senyum dan tawa menggemaskan dia lakukan untuk sekedar membuat pemuda itu menunjukkan senyumannya yang menyilaukan.

"Baiklah, Yeollie. Aku mau. Tapi –" Deretan gigi atas Luhan menggigit belahan bibir bawah pemiliknya, menggambarkan kebimbangan yang memeluk gadis itu. "Bolehkah aku meminta imbalan?"

Chanyeol sangat mengerti jika Luhan yang bekerja sebagai fotografer itu tinggal sendiri dengan dalih ingin belajar mandiri kepada keluarganya. Jadi wajar, jika dia mengira gadis cantik itu hanya akan meminta beberapa lembar Yuan darinya.

"Sebutkan nomor rekeningmu, akan aku transfer –"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin uangmu." Luhan menolak dengan keras sembari menggembungkan pipinya, menyesalkan pemikiran Chanyeol yang terlalu sempit. Persis seperti adiknya.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang penasaran dan seakan mengatakan 'jadi–kau–mau–apa?'.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan matanya dengan milik pemuda yang dia cintai. Kembali menatap wajah tampan yang selalu membuatnya berdebar dan berusaha mengabadikannya dalam ingatan.

"_Suzy me?"_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Luhan tak pernah menyangka jika Chanyeol akan begitu mudah menyetujui persyaratannya. Meski dengan garis kelelahan yang memenuhi wajahnya, pemuda itu bahkan menarik tangannya lebih dulu, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan membawa mereka menuju hotel terdekat. Jam makan siang masih lama sehingga dia optimis akan dapat menuntaskan gelora cinta yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya.

Tangan besar itu memeluk pinggangnya, meraba permukaan kulitnya dengan lembut sebelum memenjarakannya dalam dekapan hangat yang menghanyutkan. Bahkan ketika baru sampai di depan pintu kamar, gadis itu terlalu gemas untuk tak meraih tengkuk Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya.

Chanyeol sangat lelah belakangan ini, dan dia juga sudah melajang selama dua tahun lebih. Selalu tidur dengan adik perempuannya yang beranjak dewasa dan tumbuh semakin manis setiap hari tak lantas membuatnya melakukan penyimpangan seksual. Jadilah ketika mantan kekasihnya yang cantik menawarkan kegiatan ranjang, dia hanya mengiyakan.

_Dia masih berusia tujuh belas tahun saat keluarganya mulai berantakan. Dan belum lama setelahnya, pria brengsek yang tercantum di berkas hukum sebagai Ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita China. Sehingga, otomatis Chanyeol dan adiknya ikut tinggal di sana._

_Di sekolah menengah atas, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya._

Kenangan masa lalu yang manis mendadak membayangi pikirannya. Menuntun anggota tubuhnya bergerak, seakan mengukirkan segala perasaan lampau yang belum sempat diutarakan.

Pintu tertutup, bersamaan dengan lepasnya jas hitam dari tubuh Chanyeol. Menyusul kemudian sebuah gaun biru tergeletak manis diatas lantai, meninggalkan tubuh indah pemakainya tidak terbalut apapun lagi. Mungkin Luhan telah merencakan ini dari rumah.

"Engh.., Yeollie..."

Chanyeol kalap. Semua keindahan yang disuguhkan Luhan membuat jiwa lelaki dalam dirinya bangkit dengan liar dan perkasa. Mendorong tangan-tangannya melakukan gerakan memijat di payudara gadis itu, sembari menggetarkan pita suaranya hingga mengeluarkan kata-kata bernada rendah nan seduktif tepat di sisi telinga mantan kekasihnya. Makhluk cantik itupun merona dan mengerang tanpa kendali, hingga tak sengaja membuat presentase libidonya naik dengan drastis.

"Kau semakin cantik, Lu..." Kedua belahan bibir Chanyeol mengapit daun telinga Luhan, sebelum menyesapi benda lunak itu sejenak dan berpindah ke leher jenjang gadis itu.

"Xie.., xie.., Chanyeollie..., Akh!"

Meski memekik sakit, berbanding terbalik dengan mulutnya, tangan Luhan malah memeluk dan semakin membenamkan wajah Chanyeol di permukaan kulit dadanya yang terbuka. Secara kasat mata memerintahkan pemuda yang lebih muda itu untuk melakukannya lagi dan lebih. Chanyeol pun menurut, dengan menyesapi setiap inchi gundukan kenyal seputih susu itu bagaikan bayi. Membasahi payudara Luhan dengan saliva tawarnya serta meninggalkan bercak merah tanda kerinduannya.

Ya, sejujurnya Chanyeol memang merindukan Luhan.

_Xi Lu Han, si kakak kelas yang cantik nan lembut dengan kepandaian luar biasa dalam hal akademis dan pergaulan. Awalnya, mereka dekat hanya karena gadis itu cukup mahir berbahasa Korea dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak dapat berbahasa China. Seterusnya, sifat Chanyeol yang lucu sementara Luhan begitu lembut membuat mereka seakan diciptakan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Cinta mereka telah bersemi dengan manis selama dua tahun. Hingga kemudian sebuah titik hitam merusaknya._

Setelah menyelimuti otaknya dengan gula manis, kini perasaan rumitnya kembali melakukan atraksi dengan menyiram otaknya menggunakan racun pahit. Semua hal buruk yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran hubungan mereka mendadak bangkit dan menyulut amarahnya.

"Kau.., masih.., tidur dengan Kris?" Ujar Chanyeol terbata sebelum mengakhirinya dengan geraman buas. Jika dia adalah _Lycan_, mungkin kedua mata bulatnya sudah menyala merah.

Mata Luhan membulat, sebelum kepalanya menggeleng kuat. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman miring sembari melepaskan kemeja biru dan celananya. Potongan pakaian itu tergeletak di lantai dan menjadi saksi bisu akan kaca kesedihan di mata Luhan.

"Itu adalah kesalahpahaman masa lalu, Chanyeol!" Entah kenapa mood Luhan mendadak hancur dan serpihannya terbawa angin entah kemana. "Kris memberiku aprosidiak!"

"Dan sekarang kau meminum aprosidiak untuk dirimu sendiri?" Senyuman remeh yang terpatri disudut bibir itu membuat bibir Luhan bergetar akibat tangisan yang tertahan. Tubuh jangkung itu memilih untuk berdiri, membiarkan tubuh mungil tanpa busana didepannya terdiam diatas ranjang.

_Titik hitam, bernama Wu Yifan. Bagaikan sebuah kuman yang merusak kandungan seember susu penuh gizi, kehadirannya yang hanya sekejap dan melakukan sedikit hal dapat menghancurkan seluruh perasaan cinta yang dimiliki Chanyeol untuk Luhan._

_Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Luhan yang tak sengaja berkhianat, Chanyeol menjadi salah paham dan keberadaan pemuda blasteran bermarga Wu diantara mereka semakin memperkeruh suasana. Belum lagi, adik Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan dan koma bersamaan dengan masalah ini terjadi. Dengan pikiran kalut, satu-satunya kata yang ada di otak pemuda itu untuk Luhan hanyalah, putus._

"Aku mohon lupakan itu dan ayo kita mulai lembaran baru!" Emosi menuntun kaki Luhan untuk menapaki lantai dan berjinjit agar bisa lebih mudah menjangkau bibir Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya mengalung di tengkuk pemuda itu, sementara bibir mereka hanya saling bertempelan dengan polosnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya, sebelum mengatakan hal yang selama ini dia rasakan sendiri dengan nada bergetar dan suara parau. Terlalu lama menahan tangis ternyata mengakibatkan banyak hal juga.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan. Matanya menggelap berkat pemandangan ini. Seorang gadis cantik menatapnya seperti anak anjing tersesat dengan seluruh tubuh yang terbuka. Tubuhnya pun memanas dengan semua desiran darah yang bermuara menuju sebuah sudut diantara kedua kakinya.

"Aku juga..." Entah emosi atau hanya nafsu tanpa moral, telah menuntun lidah Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang setara dengan harapan baru bagi Luhan.

Hanya satu ditambah satu bisa menghasilkan angka rumit dengan bentuk berliku dan dua ujung bernama dua. Dan hanya kata sederhana yang dibalas kata lebih sederhana lagi, menghasilkan sebuah gairah lebih besar yang meledak di dasar tubuh mereka dengan binal.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata saat bibirnya lebih dulu meraup bibir Luhan, mengendalikannya dengan liar dan tanpa jeda untuk sekedar menarik oksigen. Kedua tangannya kembali bekerja menghasilkan api tak kasat mata dengan segala sentuhan dan remasan keras di sekujur tubuh gadis itu. Tubuh mereka yang bertempelan bergerak menuju ranjang lagi, sebelum akhirnya terbaring dengan posisi wanita yang dibawah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Luhan terengah saat bibir Chanyeol berubah fungsi menjadi kupu-kupu, yang menjatuhi seluruh permukaan kulitnya dengan ciuman lembut.

"Aku tahu." Pemuda itu melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan, sebelum memegangi kejantanannya. Menuntun organ tumpul yang sudah panas dan mengeras itu memasuki lubang kecil dalam diri sang gadis dengan perlahan.

"Akh! Semakin kau pelankan semakin sakit, Yeollie!" Kedua mata rusa yang cantik itu terpejam menahan sakit. Daripada membuat seprai dan selimut kusut, dia lebih memilih menyalurkan rasa sakitnya dengan menekan kedua bahu lebar Chanyeol menggunakan kuku-kuku putihnya.

"Kau sudah lama tak berhubungan intim?" Dalam hati Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan keadaan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Pikiran sempitnya yang kejam selalu membuatnya panas dengan dugaan bahwa gadis cantik itu pasti sudah meresmikan hubungan dengan Kris, ataupun pria lain. Sedikit mengejutkan juga bagaimana bisa gadis secantik Luhan masih sendiri.

"Terakhir.., aku.., melakukannya –akh!"

Luhan terlonjak saat seluruh bagian dari kejantanan Chanyeol memasuki dirinya, bergerak mundur perlahan hingga menggesek dinding kewanitaannya dengan menggoda hingga kemudian bergerak maju dengan cepat dan tepat menusuk di titik kelemahannya yang sudah lama tertidur. Ini sudah lama mereka tak melakukannya dan hebatnya Chanyeol masih mengingat letak titik G milik mantan kekasihnya.

"Pada.., liburan musim panas.., lima tahun lalu.., bersamamu!"

Ternyata selain cantik, Luhan juga memiliki kelebihan dalam hal kesetiaan. Dia memang pernah berselingkuh dengan Wu Yifan, tapi itu tidak disengaja. Meski sudah putus hubungan selama lima tahun, dia bahkan tetap menjaga dirinya dari pemuda lain seakan Chanyeol masih memilikinya.

Dan semua asap kebenaran yang baru terungkap ini, membuat Chanyeol sesak akan rasa menyesal dan bersalah. Dia sudah terlalu berpikiran sempit hingga menyakiti gadis yang mencintainya dengan kata putus dan penolakan.

Pinggangnya bergerak maju dan mundur tanpa ritme teratur akibat rasa frustasi. Otot dalam kewanitaan Luhan menjepit miliknya dengan kuat hingga geraman seksi tak berhenti dia lantunkan. Kulit putih yang bersemu merah dan wajah imut yang meringis itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik. Belum lagi saat tangan lembut nan halus gadis itu membelai dada dan perutnya yang keras oleh massa otot. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepaskan gadis sempurna sepertinya, batin Chanyeol penuh sesal.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol memperdalam tusukannya, sembari mengamati betapa cantiknya wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan mata terpejam karena rangsangan.

"Kau tidak salah." Luhan sedikit membuka matanya, dengan kedua sudut bibir yang terangkat dengan lembut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ekspresi tenang tadi berganti dengan kegelisahan akibat deru kenikmatan yang Chanyeol salurkan kedalam tubuhnya semakin cepat dan dalam.

Kedua kaki ramping itu dapat leluasa melingkari pinggang Chanyeol saat sang pemuda membungkuk dalam. Dengan napas terengah dan suara gumamannya yang serak, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Gadis cantik itu terlalu menikmati tarian barbar yang sedang mereka lakukan untuk sekedar membuka matanya.

"Lulu..."

Kedua mata Luhan terbuka, untuk kemudian seakan dibekukan oleh tatapan Chanyeol. Mata itu, memancarkan perasaan penuh gairah dan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih lembut, hingga membuat dada gadis ini berdetak kencang.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

Bersamaan dengan itu, isi kejantanan dan vagina yang mendekapnya tengah meledakkan api putih melemaskan di dalam diri Luhan.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum lembut sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Pahatan dewa dengan bentuk sempurna itu kini terbalut oleh kemeja biru kebesaran yang tadi dipakai oleh Chanyeol. Gadis itu menggulung bagian lengannya hingga sebatas siku, sementara ujung bawah kemeja itu hanya sanggup menutupi setengah dari pahanya. Yang dipenuhi oleh tanda kemerahan memudar ukiran Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

Jika beberapa orang akan kelelahan setelah bercinta, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Dua insan dengan selimut kerinduan itu malah semakin tampak segar seperti sayuran yang baru dicuci. Sembari menunggu pemuda itu selesai mandi, Luhan hanya memutuskan untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang masih mengejang akan gairah.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan stelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih melapisi tubuhnya. Awalnya Luhan memang berencana untuk memberikan jas terbaru itu sebagai hadiah. Tapi pemuda yang menerimanya lebih memilih untuk memakainya setelah kegiatan panas mereka daripada kembali bekerja dengan pakaian yang terkontaminasi aroma parfum gadis itu.

Tubuh jangkung duduk disebelah Luhan sembari memasangkan sepatu _van tofel_ di kakinya. Kemudian, dia menoleh pada gadis disebelahnya karena merasa diperhatikan sedemikian rupa.

"Apakah aku setampan itu?" Kedua garis rambut yang menaungi bagian atas matanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat sementara mata bulatnya berbinar lucu.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini memiliki sisi menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda yang amat kuat, batin Luhan gemas.

"Jadi –" Tubuh mungil itu bergerak hingga bagian sampingnya menempel di bagian samping tubuh Chanyeol. " –sekarang kita berkencan lagi?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Gadis cantik itu merona dengan menggemaskan sementara mata Rusanya menatap dengan malu-malu.

"Jika kau berhasil menjaga adikku dengan baik –" Chanyeol menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Luhan. Pola respirasi lambat yang dia lakukan membuat serbuan udara membelai permukaan wajah gadis itu dengan lembut. " –aku akan memberimu hadiah sebuah cincin pernikahan!"

Luhan memekik girang, sebelum telapak tangan mungil itu menutupi sebagian wajah pemiliknya yang larut dalam rasa haru dan bahagia. Sebagai refleks tanggapan, tubuh seindah pahatan Dewi Yunani itu terlonjak dan memeluk Chanyeol sembari menghujani pipi si pemuda dengan ciuman polos yang menggemaskan.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kai adalah tipe pemuda yang tidak pernah melupakan janjinya. Apalagi, hanya untuk benda lembut nan menggemaskan semudah boneka. Dengan semua uang yang berada di kartu kredit tanpa batas miliknya –lebih tepatnya, pemberian Yesung- dia merasa lebih dari sanggup untuk sekedar membelikan benda kesukaan Kyungsoo itu.

"Yaa! Lucu sekali!" Kyungsoo terlarut dalam euforianya sendiri berkat segala kemanisan dan tampak menggemaskan yang dimiliki oleh deretan boneka Beruang dihadapannya. Tubuh mungilnya melompat-lompat dengan gembira seiring dengan pergerakan juntaian hitam panjang yang terkuncir tinggi di belakang kepalanya.

Pose beragam, dengan sepasang mata coklat dan hitam bulat yang jernihnya menyamai kelereng, telinga lucu, perut buncit serta hamparan bulu lembut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mendadak gatal akan kegiatan memeluk semua kantung _dakron_ dengan tangan dan kaki itu.

"Kau suka?" Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat saat Kai tiba-tiba memasang tempat disampingnya. Kedua mata kucing itu melengkung dengan indah saat pemiliknya yang tampan merangkul kedua bahu mungil gadisnya erat.

"Sangat! Tapi –" Jari telunjuk lentik milik Kyungsoo berdiam di permukaan bibirnya, tanpa menyadari tatapan Kai mulai menggelap karena segala fantasi liar yang melingkupi otaknya akan dua belahan bibir lembut itu. "Manakah yang harus kupilih?"

Kai menjawab apapun sesukamu, sebelum mencuri satu kecupan di permukaan pipi Kyungsoo. Putih nan lembutnya menyamai kapas sementara aromanya setara dengan mawar murni yang begitu anggun dan manis, hingga Kai merasa ingin mengecupnya lagi dan lagi.

Gaya polos Kyungsoo saat memilih boneka sangat kontras dengan keputusannya membiarkan bibir Kai mengecup pipinya terus menerus. Sepertinya dia memiliki suatu semangat kebebasan, hingga dengan santainya melakukan apapun keinginannya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan atau pendapat orang lain nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau itu?" Telunjuk mungil selentik jarum tadi mengarah pada sebuah boneka yang terletak di tengah rak, lebih tepatnya agak ke atas. Kantung _dakron_ itu memiliki bentuk figur seekor beruang dengan selimut bulu lembut melapisi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan pose yang seolah meminta pelukan dari semua orang yang melihat. Beruang lucu dengan besar kira-kira setara balita umur lima tahun itu memakai sebuah kaos putih, yang bertuliskan _I Love K_ menggunakan tinta merah di permukaannya.

Tangan kaya pigmen milik Kai turun dari bahu menuju pinggang Kyungsoo. Pemiliknya memiringkan kepala dengan heran sebelum menanyakan pada si gadis kenapa pilihannya terlalu biasa. Karena menurutnya, masih banyak boneka yang lebih besar dan bagus daripada ini sehingga wajar jika dia ingin gadis manis itu mendapatkan yang terbaik.

"Ada filosofinya, Kai-ya." Kyungsoo tersenyum saat tangan lain si pemuda terangkat untuk mengambilkan boneka yang dia maksud. Dalam hati, gadis itu membatin betapa penurutnya Kai. Karena, meski kurang menyukai pilihannya, namun pemuda itu tetap mau mengikutinya.

Setelah memindahtangankan boneka tadi, Kai menumpukan dagunya diatas bahu Kyungsoo, sementara gadis itu memiringkan kepala demi menatapnya tanpa merasa risih akan jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat.

"_I Love K_, artinya aku mencintai K, benar begitu?" Kai mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo tentang bahasa yang tidak begitu dia kuasai. "Bukankah namamu berawalan dengan huruf K?"

Sekarang, Kai mengerti. Senyuman bahagia terlukis di wajahnya sementara semburat merah muda kembali tumpah secara berlebih di pipi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Kai-ya!" Kyungsoo mencicit dengan suara anak kecil yang menggemaskan saat tubuh mungilnya telah duduk di dalam Ferrari merah milik Kai, bahkan disebelah pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya telah memegangi boneka beruang yang tadi dia minta, menunjukkan benda lembut nan lucu itu di hadapan Kai seakan dia adalah buah cinta mereka berdua.

"Apapun asal bisa membuatmu senang." Pemuda itu tersenyum tampan, dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak ke kanan-kiri diatas permukaan hitam setir mobil. Menatap gadis disampingnya sekilas sebelum kembali memusatkan segala perhatiannya pada jalanan yang mulai lenggang kendaraan dan dadanya yang mulai dipadati rasa sakit setara gigitan satu koloni semut.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sembari mengamati boneka barunya. Hanya dengan keberadaan mereka berdua dan satu mainan di dalam Ferrari berkaca gelap ini, membuat sebuah ide aneh melintasi pikirannya secara dadakan.

"Dia, akan kuberi nama Kio."

Kai berdehem, menandakan dia sedang mendengarkan dan menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Dan dia, adalah anak kita."

Mobil Kai tiba-tiba berhenti, hingga tubuh dua penumpangnya terlonjak ke depan dan ke belakang dengan mengejutkan. Si pemegang kendali setir memandang ke depan dengan datar dan dadanya yang naik turun secara konstan. Setelah napasnya mulai stabil dan pergerakan dadanya naik turun berkurang, dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sayu yang sulit ditebak apa isinya.

Sementara yang ditatap, hanya balas menatapnya dengan gaya bebas dosa dan senyuman polos.

"Kio. Kai. Kyungsoo."

Kai memiringkan kepala, lebih memilih untuk memusatkan semua perhatiannya pada gadis itu daripada semua suara klakson yang mengerjai pendengarannya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Suara Kai kali ini terdengar berbeda dari yang tadi. Kandungan kesedihan dan kesakitan yang menguar dari setiap huruf itu terasa begitu menyayat di telinga dan hatinya.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau semanis ini padaku?" Jemari Kai terulur menuju pipi Kyungsoo dan melakukan pola memutar di permukaan si kulit. Sang pemilik enggan memejamkan mata, karena lensanya sudah kecanduan akan segala aura dan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Karena –"

"Jalankan mobilmu, Brengsek!"

"_Shit_!" Pemuda karamel itu mengumpat sebal saat serbuan para pengguna jalan lain semakin menghujaninya seperti semak belukar. Tak urung semua semak kering nan kasar itu mengacaukan suasana manis dan menggetarkan diantara dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Jalankan mobilmu, dan aku akan segera menjawabnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari memegangi tangan Kai yang sedari tadi memarkir diri di pipinya. Kemudian, dia memindahkan anggota penggerak badan itu menuju setir dengan anggun.

Kai menurut, dengan alas sepatunya yang menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang dan meninggalkan semua pengguna jalan sialan tadi. Seandainya tak memiliki keahlian berkendara, bisa dipastikan mobil ini akan menabrak sesuatu ketika pengemudinya mengalami keterkejutan, sebesar sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kai.

Ini adalah jalanan padat dan bila Kai dengan bodohnya berhenti atau oleng, dia bisa membahayakan nyawa orang lain. Meskipun tubuhnya mendadak terasa panas dan dadanya ikut sesak saat pergerakan bibir Kyungsoo melewati batas, dia tak boleh berhenti. Dia harus tetap menjalankan mobilnya, apapun yang terjadi.

Merasa tak mendapat respon yan diharapkan, gadis itu tersenyum miring dan semakin memperjauh aksinya. Sisi gelap dalam dirinya kembali bangkit dan mulai memeluknya dengan erat, untuk kemudian menuntunnya melakukan hal berani yang cukup binal.

"Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu." Posisi kepala Kyungsoo yang dimiringkan memang tak membatasi wilayah pandang Kai, namun posisi bibir gadis itu mulai membatasi kewarasannya. Pergerakan lembut yang jauh dari kata berpengalaman ini malah semakin memanaskan tubuhnya. Dan sekarang, dua belahan bibir hati itu malah berpindah tempat menuju belakang telinganya dan mengukir jejak disana.

Bagaimana bisa si manis yang menggemaskan ini mulai merangsangnya ditengah mobil yang sedang melaju kencang? Buku memang tak pernah bisa dinilai dari sampulnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aku sedang menyetir!" Kai memekik tertahan saat merasakan hisapan kuat di titik kelemahannya. Pekikan sebal pun segera tergantikan dengan geraman seksi yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo merona secara cepat.

"Siapa suruh kau tak menanggapiku, Kai!" Gadis itu memberengut, sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kai.

"Tapi.., tidakkah ini, akh!" Tangan kanan Kai terulur untuk memukul kepalanya sendiri akibat rasa frustasi. Kepolosan gadis itu entah kenapa malah mengandung ranjau yang mampu membakarnya dalam gairah tanpa terkendali. "Terlalu cepat?"

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak naik menuju dada Kai. Jari telunjuk lentiknya pun terulur dan bergerak membentuk pola-pola abstrak menggetarkan di permukaan dada si pemuda yang masih terbalut jas sekolah Jaekim.

"Kau yang lebih dulu menciumku, benar begitu?" Kai mengangguk, kepalanya mulai pening akibat pembagian konsentrasi yang ekstrim. Mengemudi sembari menahan sakit dan menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi seorang gadis sama susahnya dengan berenang sembari makan dan membaca buku.

"Kau yang lebih dulu memujiku manis, iya kan?" Anggukan pemuda itu kali ini disertai dengan senyum, karena taburan merah muda di pipi si gadis membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Jadi, bukankah pertanyaan yang kau ajukan tadi akan terasa sangat tidak sopan diucapkan olehmu, 'Tuan–Yang–Memulai–Semuanya–Lebih–Dulu'?"

Rona malu memenuhi wajah Kai, yang untungnya segera disamarkan oleh pasukan pigmen yang selalu berjaga di sepanjang permukaan kulitnya. Dibalik segala kemanisan polos, menggemaskan nan penuh sopan santun milik Kyungsoo, tersimpan juga sebuah kutub yang bisa menjadi sedingin es, gairah tersembunyi yang siap meledak kapan saja serta kepandaian dalam mempermainkan kata-kata. Semua awan gelap yang terangkat dan membayangi pengelihatan Kai ini, malah semakin membuat pemuda itu terjerat dalam pesonanya lagi dan lebih.

"Baiklah, kau benar." Salah satu tangan Kai dengan cepat terselip ke sisi leher Kyungsoo, sebelum menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya untuk diberi sebuah ciuman di bibir.

"Aku, lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sehunie?"

Sehun menghela napas frustasi. Sementara telinganya mendengarkan segala ocehan Suho dari seberang sana, matanya tengah sibuk memandangi semua hasil potret abadi dari pengamatannya seharian ini.

"_Dasar Singa imut yang menyebalkan!" Sehun kembali fokus pada ponselnya sementara kedua pipinya yang berisi kue masih menggembung._

_Layar sensitif nan lebar itu menampakkan rekaman CCTV yang berada di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Namun yang menjadi fokus pemuda tampan itu hanya tiga tempat ; tempat parkir, depan tempat parkir, dan kantin. Dimana keberadaan Tuan nya yang lemah namun memiliki banyak tingkah seperti monyet kecil yang sehat nan lincah._

_Screenshot beberapa kali, untuk kemudian hasil jepretan tersebut dilebarkan oleh ibu jari dan jari manisnya._

_Yang menampakkan, Kai dan seorang gadis tengah berciuman di tiga tempat tadi dengan mata terpejam dan wajah merona khas orang jatuh cinta._

"Aku bisa gila." Gumam Sehun dengan segala rasa marah yang menggumpal di tenggorokannya. Tugasnya memang hanya mengawasi, tapi jika orang yang dia awasi melakukan hal gila semacam ini wajar jika dia ikut berang.

Karena apapun yang Kai lakukan, pasti akan berimbas pada dirinya. Entah dalam hal keuangan, status, kehidupan sosial, atau juga keberadaannya di sekolah ini.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Sehunie?" Suho dari seberang sana mengerutkan alisnya dengan penasaran akan pengulangan, karena jalanan di Beijing terlalu berisik hingga meredam ucapan Sehun tadi

"Bukan apa-apa, Suho-hyung." Sehun segera tersenyum, kamuflase. Sekali lagi memandangi semua foto yang telah di pindahkan ke komputer pribadinya, sepasang mata kecil itu kemudian terpejam dan kembali terbuka dengan berat.

Bekerja pada segala yang berurusan dengan grup Jaekim memang terlihat ringan dan tidak menguras tenagamu seperti pekerjaan di tempat konstruksi atau kerja paruh waktu mengurusi anak kecil. Tetapi, kenyataan yang dirasakan oleh para pelaku adalah sebaliknya.

Menjadi kolega atau pelayan bagi Keluarga Kim adalah hal paling melelahkan seumur hidup. Karena, secara tidak langsung mereka dipaksa untuk berpikir keras bagaimana agar keluarga ini selalu terlihat sempurna di mata publik. Belum lagi, jika terlalu lama mengurusi anggota muda keluarga itu mereka pasti akan memiliki ikatan batin rumit hingga akan mengalami kesulitan untuk berpisah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Si cantik memiliki perasaan berlebihan pada Kai sebagai kakak meski mereka tak memiliki ikatan darah. Dan si tampan memiliki kepedulian luar biasa pada Suho meski pemuda itu sering mengacuhkannya. Mereka jelas-jelas sudah mendapatkan banyak upah dari Yesung, juga kedudukan terhormat sebagai Dokter dan Manager _(profesi Chanyeol sebagai penjaga Suho adalah sebuah rahasia)_. Namun masih tetap serakah karena secara tak kasat mata menginginkan hubungan dekat dengan anak-anak pria tampan itu.

Padahal, semakin mereka menjalin hubungan dengan anak-anak pemilik Grup Jaekim maka kehidupanmu tidak akan pernah tenang. Pasti. Karena orang biasa yang terlibat terlalu jauh dalam urusan penguasa, adalah orang yang sudah tersesat sejauh-jauhnya.

"Sepertinya Kai sudah bisa berpacaran, Hyung." Sehun mengatakan hal jujur bukan demi kebaikan, sama sekali. Bukan demi tugasnya, ataupun uang gajinya. Tetapi –

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci, Sehun-ah?" –agar bisa lebih lama mengobrol dengan Suho, si pemuda yang selalu dia kagumi dan impikan sebagai kakak.

Sekarang, Sehun adalah orang tersesat selanjutnya. Karena sepertinya, dia sudah mulai masuk terlalu jauh dalam hubungan rumit keluarga Jaekim dengan harapan polos yang menyedihkan akan figur seorang kakak yang selalu dia rindukan untuk menjaganya.

.

.

.

Mata kecil nan indah milik Baekhyun melebar. Mulut mungilnya terbuka seperti gua berkat serbuan berita mendadak yang setara dengan kilatan petir melalui ponsel dan telinganya.

"Tuan Kim mengalami infark jantung?!" Iris cokelat terang itu memutar dengan bosan. "Bagaimana mungkin? Apa Tembok Besar China runtuh tepat disamping telinganya?"

"Kurasa, karena Tuan Muda Suho telah dengan gagah berani membantahnya." Jongdae, pemuda tampan yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun melalui sambungan telepon itu juga memutar bola matanya dari seberang daratan sana.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng beberapa kali, bersama dengan decakan dari bibirnya yang seakan menunjukkan betapa dia menganggap perbuatan Suho adalah hal nekad yang jauh dari kata pantas.

"Membantah dalam hal apa?" Gadis cantik itu memang ratunya dalam hal keingintahuan akan urusan orang lain.

"Membantah permintaan Tuan Kim untuk menikah dengan gadis pilihannya."

Baekhyun menjerit, bersama dengan kedatangan Kai di ruang tamu besar nan megah milik Keluarga Kim. Ruangan luas dengan sofa berwarna cokelat, dinding putih cerah dan pernak-pernik indah dari kaca itu menjadi saksi akan rasa heran sang pemuda tampan kepada Dokter pribadinya yang –memang- sedikit berlebihan.

"Dokter Byun –"

"Diam disitu, bocah bandel!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan membalik tubuh mungilnya dengan cepat. Dokter Cantik itu memicingkan mata dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya menuding tepat di hadapan wajah Kai, yang hanya memasang ekspresi tercengo. Gadis ajaib ini pasti akan mengomel tidak karuan, batin Kai sudah hafal dan kebal akan segala kebiasaan sang Dokter.

"Ada apa, Dokter?"

"Bedebah kecil!" Gadis cantik itu menggeram sebal, kontras dengan tampak menggemaskan yang semakin menguar dari wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau malah sesantai itu padahal seharian ini belum minum obat?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah punya obat hidup yang sangat manis dan bisa melakukan _aegyo_." Kai tersenyum kecil sebelum tertawa sendiri. Mendudukkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas sofa merah, untuk kemudian menggerakkan tangannya mengambil biskuit cokelat yang berjajar di dalam toples kaca.

"Mana ada _Isosorbite Dinitrat_ yang memiliki rasa manis dan tangan untuk _bbuing-bbuing_, Idiot?" Baekhyun masih mengaum sembari merebut makanan manis yang sempat berdiam di tangan Kai. Rasa kesal menuntun tangannya untuk memasukkan benda manis nan gelap itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri dan melakukan gerakan mengunyah dengan buas.

"Noona, pernahkah ada kasus dimana sentuhan seorang gadis dapat menyembuhkan _Angina Pektoris_?" Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, sebelum menarik lengan ramping gadis itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

Lengan putih dan karamel bersentuhan, dengan salah satu pemiliknya yang merona dengan manis. Baekhyun berdehem beberapa kali sebelum menatap Kai dengan geram. Lebih tepatnya, sok geram.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ketus sembari menatap Kai sebentar. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia kembali melakukan observasi atas diri pemuda itu karena menemukan hal yang tak sepantasnya.

Jemari selentik jarum dengan warna kuku merah muda segar itu terangkat, menyentuh permukaan kulit cokelat di belakang telinga Kai sebelum melakukan gerakan memutar disana. Mengitari sebuah tanda kemerahan yang merupakan buah tangan dari _obat_ si Bungsu Kim.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Bocah Sialan?!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris dengan matanya yang membulat horror.

Kai ikut melotot horror, untuk kemudian sesegera mungkin menutupi area belakang telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Dia tak menyangka jika Dokter Pribadinya akan bereaksi secepat dan seheboh ini. Dan dia tak menyangka, jika teriakan tiga oktaf gadis itu mampu membuat dadanya mengejang akan rasa nyeri seketika.

"Akh! Noona.., kau.., mengejutkanku!" Tangan Kai terulur menuju sebelah kiri dadanya yang menjadi pusat rasa sakit.

Baekhyun membulatkan bibir, sebelum memukul sisi kepalanya karena telah bersikap ceroboh. Rasa marah dan terkejutnya meledak hingga tanpa sengaja membangunkan pembunuh nomor satu yang tidur di dalam tubuh pemuda yang dia sayangi.

"Aigoo.., mianhae!" Baekhyun segera bangkit dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Rasa panik berlebihan membuat Dokter Muda itu bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dimana dia meletakkan obat yang telah dia beli.

Ditengah rasa sakitnya, Kai tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu. Jika sentuhan Kyungsoo dapat membuat detak jantungnya stabil, apakah Baekhyun memiliki sentuhan yang sama juga? Ide gila yang jauh dari kata rasional itu mendadak memenuhi kepalanya yang hampir meledak akibat rasa sakit dan penasaran.

"Brengsek! Dimana aku tadi meletakkan obat –"

"Baekkie-noona –" Kai menggoyangkan ujung _hoodie_ yang membalut tubuh tamping Baekhyun. Si Dokter Cantik itu memang memiliki kebiasaan memakai lebih dari satu pakaian untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat.

"Diam, Kai! Aku sedang –"

Sebuah tangan cokelat nan berkilau memegangi tangannya yang putih pinkis, sebelum melakukan gerakan menarik hingga tubuhnya ikut berbalik. Belum sempat melakukan reaksi apapun, tangan besar dengan garis otot kehijauan itu kembali melakukan gerakan menarik hingga tubuhnya jatuh diatas tubuh seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa berkedip, dengan mata kecilnya yang melebar secara samar. Pipinya memanas dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat akibat rasa terkejut yang berlebihan dan bertubi-tubi. Posisi tubuhnya yang menindih Kai _–dengan dadanya yang menempel pada permukaan dada pemuda itu dan organ intimnya yang berdiam diatas paha pemuda yang sama-_ terasa begitu ambigu hingga wajahnya merona sepanas mentari.

Dua tangan kaya pigmen itu, tampak melakukan gerakan meremas dengan kuat pada pemukaan _hoodie_ hitam yang membalut punggung Baekhyun.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Continued when the reviews satishfied

_Suzy me_ itu, aku temuin pas baca-baca artikel tentang _Misstress_ di Hongkong. Katanya, tulisan itu nempel di tempat-tempat prostitusi terselubung. Keliatannya aja kayak hotel biasa, tapi klo ke lantai atas dan ada pintu bertuliskan _'Suzy me'_ , ketuk aja. Dan si pemilik kamar pun akan senang hati melakukan 'tugas' nya XD

#just info #

#ngapain gue jadi cerita ini -_-

Oh yaa, mau nanya. Klo disini gue bikin ada yang hamil dan punya anak ada yang setuju ga? Klo iya, enaknya anaknya sapa ya? (musti member boyband yang unyu or ganteng). Kasih saran dan segala pemasukannya (?) di kolom review yaa :D

Makasih dan semoga terhibur!

Review pliiss?

Sincerely,

RapKwon

27 Apr. 14


	4. Chapter 4

**OVERDOSE**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Family, School!AU

Rated : **M** _(because of the heavy language, complicated feelings, dirty talk and also, explicit activities xD )_

Lenght : Series (04/12)

Cast : EXO

Warning : GS! OOC! Typo (s)

Sumarry : Kai menyerahkan seluruh miliknya demi seorang gadis yang membuat dia mencintai untuk mati. Kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam hidup Kai yang menyakitkan terasa berlebihan, seperti resep obat yang perhitungannya _overdose_.

ps : I'm back with a lot of moments, words and unek unek #bahasa apa itu

Wae? Karena gua mau magang, yeah #pingsan

Plis, gue ga siap ga siap ga siap ga siap #sepanjang 201m

Okeh, Kita akhiri sesi curhat ini #batuk

Kemaren banyak yang gemes ama ChanLu, ciyee :3. Prediksi gue bener ternyata. Bakat dari Mama Loren (?) kali.

Dan ironisnya, banyak yang ngenes ama KaiBaek. Padahal beranda gue isinya KaiBaek shipper eh disini malah banyak yang ga setuju u,u

Godaan gue masih panjang, Bray. Jadi tiap baca, selalu tabahin hatimu ye :D Moment antara crack pair akan selalu bikin kalian gigit meja ato menggumam akurapopo (?)

Makasih banyak atas review dan semua dukungannya, gue seneng banget ciyus XD

Kalau ga ada kalian (lebih tepatnya, review kalian), gue ga bakalan semangat buat update #peluk atu atu

Maka dari itu, dukung terus sampe END ya. Ini udah nyampe sepertiganya loh :3

.

.

.

Chapter 04 :

**My Blood Gets Hotter**

.

.

.

"Noona_, jinjja appo ige!_"

Baekhyun tersadar dari segala fantasi gilanya yang mulai menjauhi batas normal dan menatap Kai dengan panik. Gadis itu merengut sakit saat kedua tangan cokelat yang menaungi punggungnya melakukan gerakan mencengkeram dengan menyakitkan. _Hoodie_ yang dia pakai mulai kusut sementara kulitnya pasti sudah memar –dia sangat berlebihan!

Rencana gila Kai berbuah kegagalan. Baekhyun positif tidak memiliki bakat alami untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Dan yang memiliki sentuhan ajaib itu, hanyalah Kyungsoo.

"Siapa suruh kau menarikku, Bodoh?! Biarkan aku mengambilkan obatmu!"

"Ada yang mengatakan obat?"

Kai sedikit menenangkan mulutnya yang sedari tadi menggeram layaknya serigala. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang untuk kemudian melotot horror pada seorang pemuda yang datang memasuki pintu tanpa undangan. Senyuman miring terpatri di bibir tipis itu, hingga seakan sulit untuk menyatakannya sebagai manusia atau Pangeran Iblis yang tampan.

"Oh Sehun menyebalkan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun mengaum dengan suara tinggi yang seakan menggetarkan kaca dan telinga Kai.

"Aku hanya harus memastikan Tuan Muda Kai meminum obatnya." Sekantung plastik putih diangkat oleh tangan Sehun, untuk kemudian jatuh di permukaan meja kaca bening yang berada di depan Kai dan Baekhyun.

Terkekeh pelan, pemuda yang baru saja mengganti pigmen rambutnya dengan warna abu-abu saat pulang sekolah tadi itu melayangkan tatapan beragam makna kepada dua insan yang masih merapatkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Dan, tanpa sengaja melihat Tuan Muda itu bermesraan dengan Dokter Pribadinya sendiri." Sebelah mata Sehun mengerling nakal, hingga Kai membulatkan mata dengan berbagai rasa kejut dan Baekhyun nyaris melepaskan sandal rumah merah muda yang dia pakai kepada pemuda kurang ajar itu.

"Aku bukan pedofil, Oh Sehun. Aku mencintai Kai sebagai adik namun membencinya sebagai pacar." Ujar Baekhyun seadanya.

Satu-satunya wanita disana pun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari tubuh Kai. Raga mungil nan sintal yang menggoda dalam lapisan _hoodie_ hitam, kaos putih dan _hotpants_ hitam itu bergerak menuju para obat didalam kantung plastik untuk diberikan kepada pasiennya.

"Baekkie-noona...," Kai melayangkan tatapan memohonnya kepada Sang Dokter.

"Taruh dua tablet dibawah lidahmu, sekarang!" Titah Baekhyun yang seketika berubah menjadi ratu lebah dengan mulut penuh sengatan omelan dan perintah untuk Kai.

"Noona... –"

"_Jigeum!_" Rasa marah dan tidak sabar menuntun gadis itu untuk menjatuhkan kantung plastik tak berdosa tadi ke atas paha Kai, yang hanya memegangi sisi kepala dengan frustasi.

"Ayolah, Kai." Sehun memandangi Kai dengan tatapan penuh antisipasi yang antusias.

"Kau, bajingan!" Si Bungsu Kim mengacungkan jari tengahnya tanpa rasa sopan sedikitpun kepada Sehun, yang malah dibalas dengan tawa penuh kemenangan oleh si pemuda pucat.

Ada banyak hal yang dilakukan Sehun secara sengaja atau tak sengaja membuat Kai menyimpan presentasi tidak suka yang cukup besar padanya, karena...

Seandainya sekarang Sehun tidak datang kemari dengan membawa obatnya, dia bisa segera kabur agar Baekhyun tak menyuruhnya minum benda laknat itu.

Seandainya dulu Sehun tidak melaporkan kejadian dia pingsan setelah bermain bola kepada Yesung, pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menjadi penjaganya.

Dan jika tidak menjadi penjaganya, pemuda itu juga tidak akan pernah merebut Suho darinya.

Ya, salah satu fakta menyimpang yang kerap kali menjadi tangan keji untuk mencakar dada Kai hingga nyeri adalah keanehan kakak laki-lakinya yang lebih perhatian dan menyayangi Sehun daripada dirinya.

"Sudah, jangan menyalahkan orang lain, Bedebah Gelap!" Baekhyun berada pada sisi Sehun untuk membelanya dan menimbulkan rengutan sebal pada bibir pemuda yang satunya.

Jari-jari lentik itu bergerak dengan cekatan sekaligus anggun dalam mengeluarkan tablet-tablet _Isosorbit Dinitrate_ dari wadahnya. Dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi tulang rahang pasiennya, tangan kirinya bekerja untuk menaruh bulatan-bulatan putih itu dibawah daging tak bertulang milik Kai yang tengah bergerak lincah karena penolakan.

"Diam, Kim Kai!"

Menurut. Daripada membiarkan teriakan Baekhyun merobek gendang telinga sekaligus pembuluh venanya, lebih baik dia menurut saja. Lidahnya mulai terbaring dengan tenang dan mulutnya menutup, sementara pergerakan arus saliva dalam mulutnya bekerja melarutkan _Isosorbit Dinitrate_ ke dalam pembuluh darahnya.

"Bagus." Kedua mata indah itu melengkung sempurna bagaikan bulan sabit yang menerangi kegelapan mata Kai akibat rasa pahit.

Inilah alasannya malas minum obat. Pahit. Tidak bergurau, sungguh! Meletakkan dua tablet berisi _vasodilatansia_ di bawah lidah, tanpa boleh menelan atau mengunyahnya memberikan rasa pahit ekstra kuat yang memeluk indera pengecapnya selama delapan menit lebih. Dan hal ini, harus diulang empat kali dalam sehari.

Tak heran jika dia sering kalap hingga memuntahkan obatnya atau menangis seperti seorang gadis. Meski telah melewati tujuh belas tahun kehidupan dengan obat-obatan, dia sama sekali tak bisa menyesuaikan diri atau sekedar terbiasa dengan cita rasa mengerikannya.

Takdir yang menggaris dalam hidupnya sungguh menyakitkan. Meski orang awam akan berpikiran sempit dan berpendapat bahwa kedudukannya sebagai putra dari pemilik Grup Jaekim membuat kehidupannya bahagia, kenyataannya tidak demikian.

Lahir dengan _Heart Valve Disease _membuat masa kecilnya lebih didominasi oleh kegiatan keluar masuk ruang operasi daripada taman bermain. Kesembuhan yang hanya sementara itu segera dirusak oleh vonis _Aritmia_ yang dia dapatkan saat memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. Dan keadaan semakin memburuk berkat komplikasi _Angina Pektoris_ yang menggelantungi pemompa darah di dadanya saat dia baru menyandang status sebagai murid SMA.

Meskipun penyakit sialan ini menyusahkan hidupnya, sebenarnya Kai masih menyimpan rasa syukur akan kehadirannya. Karena, ini adalah turunan langsung dari ibunya yang cantik dan menggemaskan, Kim Ryeowook. Dan sebagai maknae keluarga Kim yang polos, dia pun menganggap kehadian _Cardiocomplex_ ini sebagai kehadiran Ryeowook didekatnya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot di balik pintu sebelum bergetar lirih sementara mata bulatnya menatap sekitar dengan liar. Pulang sekolah di malam hari adalah hal yang selalu terjadi, hanya saja ketidakberadaan kakak laki-lakinya adalah hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Oppa, kau dimana?"

Bulir-bulir ketakutan dan kesedihan mulai merembes dari sudut matanya. Jarum jam paling pendek sudah berhenti di angka dua belas dan tidak ada orang lain di apartemen ini selain dia. Dan kakak laki-lakinya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk pulang. Melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas sofa, membuat gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati akan kebaikan kakaknya yang sama sekali tak memberinya kabar apapun. Padahal jarak Korea Selatan dan China tidak terlalu jauh dan biaya telepon saat ini sangat murah, baginya.

"Oppa jahat! Sejak kapan aku memiliki Oppa seorang bajingan sepertimu?!" Rasa geram menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk melemparkan remote televisi didekatnya hingga menghantam bingkai foto.

Persegi panjang berlapis kayu hitam itu jatuh, menghantam lantai hingga kaca yang melapisinya retak dan pecah ke segala arah. Namun foto di dalamnya masih utuh. Menampilkan Kyungsoo dan kakak laki-lakinya yang berpose memasang dua jari di sisi matanya masing-masing.

'_Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.'_

Tubuh mungil itu menekuk, memeluk lututnya dengan cepat sebelum membenamkan wajahnya untuk berlindung dari kesendirian yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"Mungkinkah situasi ini berubah menjadi lebih buruk lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sarkastik sembari menutupi kedua telinganya.

Dan sang kilat pun menghantam gendang telinganya tanpa kenal toleransi.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya seerat mungkin, sembari menguatkan kedua telapak tangan yang menekan daun telinganya. Halilintar yang maha kuat masih bersahut-sahutan di langit, menyusul kemudian rintik suara hujan menghantam seluruh permukaan atap apartemennya secara bersamaan.

Suhu udara terasa mendingin, sementara suara hujan yang makin deras meredam suara isakan tangis Kyungsoo yang ketakutan dan sendirian.

"Kai-ya..." Bulir air menuruni pipi lembut Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Dia tidak menginginkan hal yang sangat susah ataupun mahal.

Kehadiran seseorang didekatnya hanyalah hal yang dia butuhkan saat ini. Dan nama seorang Kim Kai, dengan cepat menyala didalam otaknya seperti lampu pijar.

Seakan memiliki ikatan batin, ponsel Kyungsoo pun menyala. Menampilkan layar dengan deretan Hangeul atas nama lahir milik si penelepon, _'Uri Kai'_.

"Halo, Noona. Apa kau sudah tidur?" Suara dengan ketegasan dan kelembutan itu berhasil meledakkan hati Kyungsoo dalam rasa haru. Kai peduli padanya dan dia bahagia karenanya.

"Kai-ya, hiks!"

"Ada apa, Noona?!" Di seberang sana, Kai segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan kedua mata membulat dramatis.

"Aku sendirian, hiks! Oppa, belum pulang –"

"Beri tahu aku berapa nomor dan sandi apartementmu!" Tegas Kai dengan suara dalamnya yang menyejukkan hati Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Derap langkah Kai memenuhi lorong apartemen elit Seoul ini. Rasa panik dan khawatir memenuhi rongga dadanya –selain _Angina Pektoris_ dan _Aritmia_- akan keadaan Kyungsoo.

Ini terlalu cepat, ini tidak benar, ini sesat dan ini salah.

Sesungguhnya semua kata berkonotasi negatif tadi sudah memenuhi kepalanya sejak awal menatap kedua mata bulat nan polos gadis itu. Hanya saja, entah kenapa kali ini hatinya kalap dan mengendalikan semuanya. Menuntun tubuhnya melindungi Kyungsoo, membimbing bibirnya mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu, dan mengajari pribadinya cara menunjukkan rasa cinta pada gadis manis yang telah sukses menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Kaki panjangnya berhasil mencapai depan pintu putih yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Tersedia tombol-tombol kecil yang menempel didekatnya, dan dia menghirup napas dengan kuat sebelum menarikan jemari diatas sana.

'_1227'_

Tulisan yang tadi terukir pada bingkai foto Kyungsoo, ternyata juga menjadi kata sandi untuk membuka pintu apartemen gadis itu. Hanya saja, telah dikonversikan dari huruf menjadi angka sehingga Kai membatin dengan penasaran apa maksud empat angka ini.

Pintu terbuka, dan tubuh Kai masuk kedalamnya secepat _teleporters_. Menoleh kesana kemari seperti elang, pemuda itu pun menutup pintu dan berusaha menemukan Kyungsoo dengan memasuki ruangan ini lebih jauh.

"Kyungie-noona?"

Tak ada jawaban berarti. Kepanikan semakin berdenyar di seluruh pembuluhnya yang tadi sempat membaik berkat _vasodilatansia_. Alas sepatunya yang menginjak pecahan kaca dan keberadaan boneka beruang berkaos _'I Love K'_ tergeletak di sofa membuat awan gelap berisi pemikiran buruk memenuhi otaknya.

Tangan berlapis pigmen itu turun, mengambil bingkai yang tak lagi memiliki kaca utuh tadi dan menarikan ibu jarinya di permukaannya. Berisi potret wajah Kyungsoo dan penjaga kakaknya, batin Kai semakin digelayuti oleh rasa penasaran akan hubungan Park Chanyeol dengan Do Kyungsoo hingga bisa tinggal seatap begini.

'_Aku selalu tertidur setelah dipeluk oleh namja.'_

Pemuda yang selalu memeluk Kyungsoo sebelum tidur adalah Chanyeol, Kai bermonolog dalam hati sembari mengangguk pasti. Dan semua pemikiran sederhananya hanya menganggap hubungan antara pemuda yang berbeda marga dengan gadisnya itu sebatas persaudaraan saja.

Kedua mata Kai terpejam dengan cepat saat ribuan volt listrik dalam petir menghantam tanah dan menimbulkan suara keras yang mengguncang pendengarannya. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan cepat hingga denyut jantungnya kembali tidak teratur. Namun ketidaktahuan akan dimana dan sedang apa Kyungsoo sekarang adalah penyebabnya merasakan nyeri.

"Kyungie-noona!"

Seperti sihir, lampu yang semula menyinari ruangan dengan cahaya putih tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan kegelapan. Kai bersumpah dalam hati betapa mengerikannya badai kali ini. Auman sang petir yang kuat mungkin telah merusak salah satu pusat tenaga listrik hingga mengakibatkan pemadaman serempak tanpa pengumuman sebelumnya.

"Hiks!"

"Noona!" Kai segera meletakkan bingkai foto tadi diatas meja dan berlari menghampiri panggilan Kyungsoo yang seolah hanya tertuju padanya. Jantungnya berdetak sekencang kecepatan larinya, dengan segala harapan akan Kyungsoo berada dalam keadaan baik dan aman.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Saat menghentikan larinya, kecepatan detak jantung pemuda itu malah semakin tak terkendali. Kedua matanya menatap kedepan seperti bajak laut yang baru saja menemukan putri duyung tercantik di tujuh lautan.

Akhirnya dia menemukan gadis yang dicari, sedang berada di dalam bathtub. Dengan busa-busa putih beraroma _raspberi mint_ menyatu dalam ikatan _hidrogen_ bersama air untuk membalut tubuh mungilnya hingga pada batas setengah dada dan lengan. Sementara si pemilik tubuh sedang menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Kegelapan memang menyelimuti mereka. Lampu masih mati dan tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hanya saja, _bathtu_b Kyungsoo terletak di dekat jendela besar yang tirainya dibuka sehingga cahaya bulan penuh malam ini dapat masuk dan memberi mereka sedikit penerangan. Hujan masih terjadi di luar sana namun sama sekali tidak menutupi keindahan malam dengan kabut atau awan. Langit tetap cerah sehingga dapat memberikan sinarnya secara maksimal.

Dada Kai semakin ngilu berkat perpaduan rasa sakit dan gairah. Dengan semua tenaganya yang tersisa, dia membawa tubuhnya mendekati sang gadis.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungie-noona?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan hidung dan kedua mata indah yang dihiasi ruam kemerahan akibat tangisan sebelum menatap Kai seolah dia adalah pahlawan yang baru datang dari planet antaberanta. Setelah bergetar beberapa kali _–mungkin dia sudah menangis terlalu lama hingga mengalami cegukan_- , bahu dan lengan mungil itu terangkat dan membuka, seakan memberi instruksi pada Kai agar pemuda itu mendekat dan memberinya pelukan.

Pelukan, ditengah ruangan sepi dan salah satu dari mereka tidak berbusana? Bagus. Sekali lagi, Kai harus memukul sisi kepalanya sendiri akibat rasa pening dan frustasi akan 'kenakalan–berkedok–polos' ala Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut gelap, Kai!" Pekik Kyungsoo dengan suara parau, yang secara tak langsung memberitahukan durasi yang telah dia habiskan untuk menangis.

Kai menghela napas untuk membentengi seluruh tubuh, hati serta jiwanya sebelum menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa badai ini sungguh panas hingga kau memutuskan untuk berendam, Noona?" Tanya Kai sarkastik sembari menumpukan ujung sikunya di pinggiran bathtub.

Saliva menuruni kerongkongan Kai dengan lambat seakan mereka adalah gumpalan batu. Pemandangan permukaan kulit pucat Kyungsoo yang basah dan dihiasi busa beraroma manis mulai memanipulasi pikiran rasionalnya.

_Raspberi mint_ merupakan aroma yang manis, namun sekaligus mengandung aura erotis yang polos dan menggoda. Dia memang tak seklasik mawar atau sesuci melati. Namun dia, adalah sebuah kesederhanaan yang mampu membuat banyak hal terjadi diantara dua orang yang mabuk akan asmara dan aromanya.

Kyungsoo dan _Raspberi mint_, telah resmi menjadi candu bagi Kai mulai saat ini.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidur dalam keadaan tubuh kotor, Kai!" Kyungsoo memberengutkan bibirnya dengan kedua mata menyipit yang dibuat-buat bertujuan agar pemuda itu takut padanya. Walaupun efek yang didapat malah, sebaliknya.

"Dan aku tidak mungkin memberi seorang _'makhluk air'_ pelukan sementara suhu udara makin dingin begini, Kyungie-noona." Kai mencolek ujung hidung Kyungsoo yang dinaungi oleh sedikit busa lembut.

"Eh, tunggu dulu." Kyungsoo melakukan observasi atas penampilan pemuda tampan didepannya. Tubuh tinggi padat otot itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali bersamanya. Dibalut celana dan jas hitam, kemeja putih serta lambang kebanggaan SMA Jaekim.

Ini sudah tengah malam dan Kai sama sekali belum menyentuh air sejak pulang sekolah tadi? Sehun saja sudah bersih dan bahkan masih sempat ke salon untuk mengganti cat rambutnya. Kebersamaan dengan Kyungsoo di Mall demi sebuah boneka tadi sepertinya berhasil merenggut semua perhatian pemuda itu, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau belum mandi, Kai-ya?" Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin menggemaskan saat melebar akibat denyar kejut yang memenuhi kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, ujung hidungnya merengut dengan ekspresi geli. "Dasar pemalas!"

Kai tertawa jenaka berkat kelucuan Kyungsoo. Kedua mata kucingnya melengkung saat bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tampan yang sekaligus menggemaskan. Gadis dibawahnya pun diam, dengan kedua pipi yang memanas ditengah air dan suhu udara yang membekukan.

"Aku baru menghabiskan obatku dan rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan saat dipadukan dengan suhu air yang dingin." Senyuman kecut menggantikan lengkungan manis tadi.

Entah bagaimana bisa, apabila setelah meminum obat dia beraktivitas yang berhubungan dengan air atau makanan, tenggorokannya akan terasa semakin pahit hingga merangsangnya untuk muntah. Dan dia, sama sekali enggan untuk membuat Baekhyun khawatir jika semua tablet dan kapsul mahal yang telah dia konsumsi kembali keluar dari mulutnya dalam wujud muntahan _semi-solid _yang menjijikkan.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Salah satu tangan mungil itu terangkat dan berdiam di kepala Kai, sebelum melakukan gerakan mengusap yang membuat pemuda satunya memejamkan mata dengan nyaman. "Anak pintar. Semoga cepat sembuh, ya!"

"Terimakasih, Noona." Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan sayu, meski jika diamati terdapat embun kesedihan di pelupuk matanya.

Belum sempat si gadis mengangguk saat pemuda itu menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman polos tanpa pergerakan yang menggetarkan hati. Embun yang sedari tadi Kai tahan pun jatuh secara dramatis di pipi Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya turun perlahan hingga si pemilik pipi merasakan kehadirannya.

"Kai-ya kau, menangis?" Kyungsoo menatap dengan tidak percaya sembari mengangkat dagu dan lehernya agar bisa mengamati pergerakan mata dan bibir Kai secara lebih jelas.

Entah sadar arau tidak, Kyungsoo telah membiarkan belahan dada –bahkan hingga nipple jingga kecokelatan miliknya- semakin jelas terlihat. Pemuda dihadapannya hanya bisa menutup mata sejenak dan menggeleng agar hasrat liar dalam dirinya tidak bangun untuk menerkam Kyungsoo dengan buas. Ternyata, ketidakadaan sinar lampu sama sekali tak mengamankan suasana Malahan, justru membuatnya semakin terasa erotis.

"Tidak, kau menangis dan aku bisa merasakannya." Jemari lentik itu terulur untuk mengusap berkas dan bulir air kepedihan yang masih tersisi dan sudut mata Kai. "Kenapa?"

Tatapan lembut oleh sepasang mata indah nan polos yang ditujukan padanya membuat seluruh peredaran darah Kai seakan hanya diisi oleh asam hingga tubuhnya menggigil akan rasa aneh yang malah membuatnya ketagihan. Lututnya mendadak jadi selembek agar-agar, hingga jatuh merosot dan bertumpu pada lantai. Kedua tangannya segera berlabuh pada punggung Kyungsoo sebagai pegangan antara kesakitan dan kehidupan.

Memiliki kakak yang pilih kasih, orangtua yang terkesan dingin karena banyaknya urusan bisnis yang membuat sikap mereka menyamai _Zombie_ serta penyakit yang membuatnya selalu merasa akan mati di keesokan hari membuat Kai benar-benar menyepelekan hidupnya. Jarang mengkonsumsi obat dan berolah raga dengan keras –hingga tubuhnya tergolong bagus untuk ukuran namja meski berpenyakitan- memang sengaja dia lakukan agar kematian menjemputnya lebih cepat. Untuk apa hidup dalam kehampaan yang menyakitkan, hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya dulu. Namun semuanya berubah, setelah Kyungsoo memasuki kehidupannya.

"Jangan terlalu memperhatikanku sedalam itu, Noona." Emosi Kai mulai kacau. Hasrat lelakinya semakin besar setiap detiknya berkat pergerakan tubuh Kyungsoo didalam air, namun kesedihannya juga semakin mendominasi seluruh kelenjarnya untuk mengeluarkan air mata yang sama sekali tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Aku tanya, kenapa?!" Kyungsoo memekik tidak sabaran, sementara ujung hidungnya mulai kembali berkedut dan matanya dipenuhi pantulan kaca dari air mata.

Berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan emosi tidak stabil adalah hal yang Kai hindari, karena tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dan malah akan memicu _Aritmia_ nya kambuh. Bibirnya pun memutuskan untuk bergerak lebih dulu, menempeli bibir Kyungsoo dengan erat dan dalam agar si pemilik tidak lagi berteriak atau menangis. Aliran air mata Kyungsoo yang jatuh dan menuruni pipinya membuat dadanya ikut ngilu, karena tangisan gadis itu seakan setara dengan luka menganga baginya. Setelah beberapa detik terlewati dalam keheningan yang hanya didominasi oleh rintik hujan deras, pemuda itu melepaskan tautan diantara mereka dan mengusap pipi lembut gadisnya. Dia baru sadar jika tadi dia menangis, dan air matanya jatuh menuruni pipi Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya.

Air mata mereka, telah jatuh di wajah pasangannya satu sama lain. Ekspresi mereka berdua sama. Dengan tatapan sendu penuh kesedihan, serta gurat kesakitan memenuhi wajah yang sembab dan basah oleh air mata.

"Aku tidak yakin akan selamanya bersamamu." Tanpa sadar, Kai telah menancapkan sebuah paku di hati Kyungsoo. "Aku sakit, kau tahu itu. Dan aku tak mau memberimu kebohongan atau harapan palsu dengan kata-kata tak bermutu seperti kebersamaan kita akan abadi, tidak!"

Kai menggeleng perlahan, sementara bahunya mulai bergetar dan kedua alisnya membentuk kerutan keras efek dari menahan tangis. Dia tak biasanya selemah ini. Hanya saja, keberadaan Kyungsoo seakan memiliki dua efek baginya. Sebagai obat, sekaligus racun. Sebagai penguat, sekaligus pelemah. Dan karena terlalu mencintai gadis itu, dia pun harus menangung kelebihan dosis yang mencampur aduk emosi serta kesakitannya dengan cara yang mengerikan.

Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kai yang terlalu luas dan jauh. Mereka masih baru dalam percintaan dan pemuda itu sudah mencemaskan kematian yang masih lama datangnya? Sepertinya gadis itu tidak mengerti jika penyakit jantung adalah pembunuh terselubung nomor satu di dunia yang bisa mengancam jiwa namjanya setiap saat.

"Kumohon, jangan memikirkan itu." Menggunakan kedua tangannya yang basah dan dilapisi sarung tangan busa, Kyungsoo segera meraih kedua tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya erat.

Satu lagi hal abnormal yang membuat Kai membatin mungkinkah Kyungsoo adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya adalah, rasa hangat yang dia peroleh dari tangan dingin nan basah itu. Sentuhannya sukses merebut seluruh perhatiannya, hingga dia merasa nyaris masuk dan terjerat dalam iris hitam pekat milik sang gadis.

"Besok adalah besok, hari ini adalah hari ini." Kyungsoo menarikan ibu jarinya di punggung tangan Kai, membentuk pola-pola abstrak yang terasa menyenangkan si pemilik. "Bisakah kau hanya fokus pada apa yang sekarang ada didekatmu, dan bukannya mencemaskan apa yang belum pasti terjadi kelak?"

Jalan pikiran sederhana nan sempit si gadis manis nyatanya berhasil membuat kepala Kai mengangguk dengan ringannya.

Kali ini, Kai menyatakan perang pada semua penyakitnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah lagi, dia tidak akan membiarkan kematian memiliki sedikitpun kesempatan untuk menjemputnya agar meninggalkan Kyungsoo selamanya dalam kesendirian. Cintanya pada Kyungsoo, menjadi pasukan pertahanan yang akan berusaha keras menjaga dirinya dalam kesehatan. Karena saat dia sehat, maka dia akan dapat menjaga gadisnya dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Tapi demi kau, aku akan berusaha untuk bertahan."

"_Aku juga."_ Kyungsoo menarik tulang pipi Kai dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir pemuda itu. Mata keduanya terpejam, seiring dengan emosi yang semakin kacau dan gairah mereka yang memanas hingga menghasilkan kobaran api.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kai menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan saat bibirnya yang penasaran ingin mencoba gaya baru dalam memainkan bibir Kyungsoo. Melumat benda lembut itu sembari berbicara dengan napas yang terputus-putus membuat gadis dihadapannya merona berkat keseksiannya.

"Aku mencintamu." Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak naik menuju belakang kepala Kai, sebelum mencengkeram beberapa helaian pirangnya dengan lembut dan menariknya mendekat agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Ketika merasakan dadanya sesak akibat kekurangan oksigen, Kyungsoo menarik rambut Kai agar menjauh hingga ciuman mereka terputus. Pergerakan naik turun itu membuat payudaranya yang putih dan basah ikut bergerak perlahan, hingga tertangkap oleh mata Kai yang semakin menggelap.

"Kau tadi belum mandi, kan?" Kai hanya mengangguk, dengan isi kepalanya yang rasional mulai terkubur oleh gairah dan cinta.

"Mandilah bersamaku."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Seragam Kai gugur dan tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Pemiliknya tengah berada di dalam _bathtub_ yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Tatapannya kosong dan hanya tertuju kedepan, sementara makhluk menggemaskan dibelakangnya sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan menyapukan sabun cair di permukaan kulit gelapnya.

Sebenarnya saat ini Kai masih sadar dan tidak terlarut dalam dunia lamunan sama sekali. Hanya saja dia sedang berpikir. Mungkinkah malam ini akan menjadi saat pertamanya berhubungan intim dengan seorang gadis yang merupakan cinta pertamanya? Apakah itu baik?

Sementara sedikit bagian dari otak rasionalnya bekerja keras, pekerjaan tangan-tangan lembut yang membelai dan menyentuh tubuhnya semakin membuat dia semakin panas dan menegang. Sabun cair berwarna jingga dengan butiran biru itu ditetesi sedikit air hingga berbusa, selanjutnya Kyungsoo mengoleskannya di permukaan punggung Kai. Karena belum menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membelakangi gadisnya agar bisa berpikir sedikit lebih jernih.

"Kau tahu? Menggosok punggung saat mandi itu membuat tubuh nyaman." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, sementara Kai membulatkan matanya dengan horror saat merasakan benda kenyal dengan ujung berupa puting tengah menempel di punggungnya.

Kyungsoo terus menggosok dan menyabuni tubuh Kai sembari tersenyum riang seperti anak kecil. Semangat kebebasannya mungkin terlalu besar sampai berani melakukan hal ambigu semacam ini. Hingga dengan santainya, jemari mungil berlapis busa itu menyentuh kejantanan Kai dan memijatnya dari belakang.

"Kata Chanyeol-oppa, kalau mandi itu semua bagian tubuh harus digosok. Di bagian ketiak, belakang telinga dan jangan lupa di selangkangan."

Deretan gigi atas Kai menggigit belahan bibir bawahnya sendiri sekuat mungkin. Kepalanya mulai pusing akibat gairah yang meletup-letup di setiap sarafnya dan remasan pada bagian sensitif tubuhnya membuat organ reproduksi itu mulai bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Balik badanmu."

Kai memang penurut, sejak awal Kyungsoo menyukai kelebihan pemuda itu dalam hal ini. Botol panjang nan transparan bertuliskan _Oriflame_ yang dia pegang kembali meneteskan cairan kental beraroma manis di telapak tangannya, sebelum dia beri sedikit air dan digosok hingga berubah wujud menjadi busa.

"Kyungie-noona?" Kai memejamkan mata saat merasakan cairan harum itu menuruni matanya hingga menimbulkan sedikit rasa perih. Sepertinya Kyungsoo lupa untuk sekedar mengatakan bahwa dia sekarang tengah menggosokkan shampo di rambutnya.

"Ya, Kai-ya?"

"Apa namja yang selalu memelukmu sebelum tidur itu, Park Chanyeol?" Tanpa sadar, tangan Kai mulai bergerak dan meraba sekitar untuk sekedar menemukan pegangan. Dan tanpa sengaja, telapak tangan besar itu menemukan pegangan berupa payudara Kyungsoo.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo memekik pelan. "Ya, dia kakakku. Sebenarnya margaku sama sepertinya, hanya saja entah kenapa dia merubahnya setelah kami kembali ke Korea."

"Begitu." Kai sedikit mengeryit saat merasakan kelembutan dan tekstur unik dalam genggamannya. Matanya masih terpejam, sementara tangannya yang penasaran mulai melakukan eksplorasi akan benda kenyal yang membuatnya penasaran itu.

Kyungsoo memekik lirih saat tangan Kai meremas payudaranya dengan kencang. Ibu jari itu melakukan gerakan memutar pada putingnya, sebelum menekan benda kecil itu berkali-kali. Gadis itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan-tangan tadi melakukan gerakan memutar hingga perut bagian dalamnya merasakan geli.

"Akh! Kai-ya.., engh..., akh!"

Botol shampo tadi jatuh kedalam air, karena tangan pemegangnya lebih memilih untuk menahan tangan kaya pigmen yang telah memanjakan payudaranya. Kai yang baru menyadari dia telah melakukan kegiatan erotis pun segera meminta maaf dan berniat menjauhkan tangannya, namun tangan Kyungsoo malah melarangnya melakukan itu.

"Jangan, kumohon." Dan mata Kai membuka sebelum melebar saat Kyungsoo menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas payudaranya.

Gadis itu sudah terlanjur terangsang dan menghentikan kegiatan ini hanya akan membuatnya kecewa. Pergerakan sensualnya pun berhasil mengaburkan seluruh rasionalitas yang sejak tadi membentengi Kai.

"Noona.., pernahkah kau melakukan ini sebelumnya?" Rasa penasaran membawa tubuh Kai untuk semakin menempel dengan bagian depan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng saat Kai bersikeras menjauhkan tangannya. Ternyata, kedua tangan besar itu bergerak ke belakang dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Kemudian, pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuh sintal Kyungsoo tepat diatas pahanya.

"Rasanya begitu aneh tapi, aku menyukainya. Bisakah kau lakukan lagi?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai seakan dia adalah seekor anak anjing yang memerlukan majikan baru.

"Melakukan apa?" Kai dengan iseng berpura-pura polos, mencoba menguji seberapa jauh kemampuan Kyungsoo dalam menggodanya.

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibir bawahnya, hingga mengundang tawa pemuda yang lain.

"Sentuh akuu!" Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan, hingga kewanitaannya melakukan gerakan memutar yang erotis bagi paha dan kejantanan Kai.

"Kau yakin?" Jemari tangan kanan Kai terulur untuk mengusapi pipi tembam Kyungsoo yang merona manis, sementara tangan kirinya melakukan gerakan meremas pada payudara gadisnya dengan lembut.

"Memangnya apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?" Kedua mata bulat itu mengerjap polos.

"Karena aku khawatir kau akan kelelahan. Setelah menyentuhmu, aku yakin tidak akan sanggup untuk berhenti." Kai menempelkan dahinya pada milik Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya? Buktikan!" Lidah merah jambu milik Kyungsoo terjulur, sementara pemiliknya mengerling nakal.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo bergerak, bibir Kai sudah melahap bibirnya. Melakukan dominasi atas mulut gadisnya yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan tertahan. Kedua tangan yang tadi tidak sengaja melakukan kenakalan, kini malah dengan sengaja melakukannya. Telapak tangan itu menangkup dan memijat payudaranya dengan gemas, sebelum turun menuju kewanitaannya.

Bibir Kai turun dan menghisap beberapa titik di leher Kyungsoo, hingga gadis itu mengadah agar dia terus melakukannya di lebih banyak tempat. Sementara keberadaan tangan lain di belahan vaginanya dan memainkan jarinya disana, membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kendali atas desahan lembut yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

Kai memejamkan mata dan menajamkan pendengaran. Suara biasa Kyungsoo saat berbicara saja sudah manis, apalagi jika dialihkan kedalam mode desahan seperti sekarang? Terdengar begitu merdu hingga ingin dia jadikan sebagai lagu pengantar tidur setiap malamnya.

Air rendaman _raspberri_ ini sudah terkontaminasi oleh cairan milik Kyungsoo, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli. Belum lama setelah kewanitaan itu basah oleh cairan alami, Kai segera melumuri bagian dalamnya dengan sabun yang tadi gadis itu balurkan di tubuhnya.

"Engh.., Kai-ya.., apa yang.., akh!" Kyungsoo memekik sebelum membenamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Kai saat sebuah jari menyapa lubang dalam dirinya perlahan. Rasa aneh dan perih sedikit membuatnya malas untuk melanjutkan permainan yang dia minta sendiri.

"Tidak bisakah kau langsung memasukkan ini?"

Kai menggeram sensual saat tangan Kyungsoo memegang dan meremas kejantanannya. Benda tumpul itu sedari tadi sudah tegak berkat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh suara dan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan yang si gadis sodorkan padanya. Hanya saja, tidak mungkin lubang sekecil jari kelingking akan langsung muat jika diterobos oleh ereksinya yang panjang dan besar. Dia tak mau menyakiti gadisnya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalau belum dicoba mana mungkin kita tahu, Kai-ya." Tangan itu dengan santainya memainkan penis Kai ke kiri ke kanan seakan benda itu adalah joystick dalam permainan PS, mengabaikan si pemilik yang sedang frustasi dan terangsang secara bersamaan.

"Kau yang meminta ya." Kai mengangkat kedua pinggang Kyungsoo, sementara tangan gadis itu masih berada diatas kejantanannya. Tanpa menunggu perintah atau jarum jam bergerak satu kali, dia pun mulai berusaha memasukkan benda kemerahan dan berurat tadi kedalam lubangnya sendiri.

"Noona!" Kai memekik panik saat mengamati gurat frustasi tampak di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, kumohon, segera selesaikan ini!" Gadis itu menggeleng dengan keras kepala, untuk sedetik kemudian merengek sebal saat kejantanan Kai tidak kunjung muat di dalam dirinya.

Kai menghela napas, sebelum mengecup bibir yang membengkak didepannya.

"Maafkan aku." Kedua tangan Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan kuat dalam sekali hentakan, hingga bagian dari dirinya menerobos diri gadis itu. Untungnya, keberadaan air dibawah mereka membantu pekerjaan Kai hingga seluruh kejantanannya masuk dengan lebih cepat.

"Ya! Akh! Sakit, Kaii!" Teriakan dan tangisan menyembur dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tidak bercanda, bagian selatan tubuhnya terasa sangat perih dan ini menyakitkan. Tampaknya, air sama sekali tidak memiliki manfaat dalam meredam kesakitannya.

"Maafkan aku, Noona. Kumohon, maafkan aku." Kai mau tak mau ikut merasa bersalah. Dia memang hanya bertugas menuruti gadisnya, hanya saja dia merasa ikut berperan dalam kesakitan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sembari menahan serbuan sakit di selangkangannya. Tersenyum palsu, wajah cantik itu memasang ekspresi sepolos dan sesantai mungkin agar tak membuat Kai panik. Dia yang meminta, jadi dialah yang harus menanggungnya.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Kai kalap dan menggigit ujung hidung Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini memiliki sisi menggemaskan dan menggoda yang begitu kuat, batin Kai gemas.

"Naik turunkan tubuhmu."

Kyungsoo mencoba melakukannya dengan ragu. Rasa sakit yang dia alami tidak berkurang sama sekali, dan malahan dengan pergerakan ala pacuan kuda ini membuat kesakitannya semakin menjadi. Perih dan penuh membuatnya mendesah frustasi akibat rasa tidak nyaman. Namun semua itu tersamarkan oleh bunyi gesekan kulit dengan kulit serta kulit dengan air.

Sepertinya membaca ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagi Kai. Entah sudah berapa kali dia memejamkan mata sembari menggeram nikmat berkat remasan dinding kewanitaan gadis itu atas kejantanannya. Hanya saja saat membuka mata, yang dia dapatkan malah wajah gadisnya yang dipenuhi kesakitan dan rasa tidak nyaman.

"Noona?" Jemari Kai terulur dan mengusapi pipi Kyungsoo.

Yang merasa dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya, sebelum tatapannya terkunci oleh sepasang mata kucing indah milik Kai. Ketajaman serta pandangan lurus yang hanya tertuju padanya membuat dadanya bergemuruh dan pipinya semakin memanas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Entah sudah berapa kali Kai mengatakannya dan rasanya tetap sama seperti saat pertama. Menyenangkan, hingga membuat Kyungsoo serasa terbang ke langit. Dan kali ini, kata ajaib itu tampaknya berhasil membangkitkan gairah gadis itu hingga mengalahkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku juga –akh! Ya, itu dia!" Tubuh Kyungsoo melenguh keras, hingga perut rata nan lembut itu memperlihatkan ototnya yang kencang dan kedua payudaranya mengacung tegak di depan ujung hidung Kai.

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala dengan bingung, sementara sang gadis menjatuhkan kepalanya yang pening di bahunya. Satu dorongan penuh kenikmatan saja sudah membuat tubuhnya selemas ini, bagaimana kalau lebih? Dia mungkin akan pingsan.

"Kumohon, sentuh itu lagi." Pinta Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang mulai serak.

"Yang mana?" Kai kembali memegangi pinggang Kyungsoo, sebelum menaikturunkan tubuh mungil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meski gadisnya terkejut dan berkali-kali memintanya untuk perlahan, dia enggan menurut sebelum menemukan titik kelemahan yang dimaksud.

"Akh! Ya, itu! Akh!" Kyungsoo menjerit penuh ekstasi saat denyar kenikmatan akhirnya meresap di setiap pembuluhnya. Entah apa yang disentuh Kai, yang jelas dia merasa aneh dan kecanduan. Meski menyakitkan, dia ingin Kai terus menyentuhnya tepat di titik itu lebih keras dan cepat.

Inilah yang membuat Kai menjadi semakin sinting setiap detiknya bila dihabiskan dengan Kyungsoo. Ekspresi, suara dan sentuhan gadis itu atas dirinya selalu terasa menakjubkan. Meski rasa penat mulai membangkitkan rasa sesak di dadanya, dia tidak mau peduli. Selama ada Kyungsoo didekatnya, dia tak mau memikirkan hal selain gadis manis itu. Semakin dalam penyatuan tubuh mereka, semakin dalam pula cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kilat yang bersahutan seakan bukan apa-apa lagi. Dua insan dalam cinta itu terus melakukan tarian erotis yang begitu binal dan mengairahkan. Kulit mereka bergesekan, tangan-tangan mereka saling memberikan sentuhan dan belaian lembut sementara bibir mereka bertautan dalam ciuman panas yang membakar malam dingin ini. Mereka belum berhenti dan mereka tidak akan sanggup berhenti karena cinta yang dirasakan sudah melebihi ambang batas dosis yang seharusnya.

Cinta mereka berubah menjadi suatu candu, yang menempatkan dua insan lemah ini diantara jurang kehidupan dan kematian serta cahaya dan kegelapan. Keadaan bisa menjadi sangat buruk karena tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kyungsoo dalam mencintai Kai. Dan Kai sendiri, sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada cinta Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dengan kepala serasa pecah dan tubuh ngilu saat mendapati jam digital di meja sebelah ranjangnya menunjukkan angka lima lebih satu. Bulir keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya perlahan, sebelum disekat oleh tangannya sendiri.

Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, sementara napasnya yang terengah nyaris menyamai atlet lari marathon.

"S.., Suho-oppa..." Gadis cantik itu menggeleng pelan sebelum menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

Mimpi yang baru saja membangunkannya secara tidak menyenangkan benar-benar mengerikan. Entah bagaimana bisa, didalam bunga tidur itu Suho dan dirinya berada di sebuah gereja sepi dalam balutan busana pengantin yang indah. Namun, dibawah mereka terbaring tiga mayat orang yang paling dia sayangi. Tuan Yesung, Kai dan satu yang lain tak dapat dia ingat wajahnya.

Yang jelas, pemuda yang dia lupakan wajahnya itu memiliki gelang resleting berwarna biru. Dan pemuda yang terlupakan itu, memegangi ujung gaunnya erat, seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya. Lalu tanpa pernah berencana, Baekhyun meminum sebotol racun hingga tubuhnya merosot dan terbaring disamping pemuda tadi. Kemudian, dia pun bangun dengan ketakutan.

Semua itu mendadak membuatnya teringat akan pernyataan Suho beberapa waktu lalu akan perasaan sepihaknya.

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak boleh mencintai atau menerima cinta keluarga Kim sesuka hatiku!" Baekhyun memekik keras, sebelum memukul ranjang disisinya dengan frustasi.

Merasakan banyak pikiran aneh semakin menyelimuti otaknya hingga kepalanya semakin pening dan nyeri, gadis cantik itu segera menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. Jemari lentiknya meraba-raba meja nakas yang tadi menaungi jam digitalnya hingga laci paling atas itu terbuka. Setelah mengacak-acak isinya, tangan itu menemukan sebotol kecil berlambangkan kepala tengkorak dan dua tulangnya, persis milik bajak laut. Dua tablet _fluoksetin_ jatuh tepat di telapak tangannya, untuk kemudian dia telan tanpa pelumas berupa air mineral sedikitpun.

Mata mungil itu terpejam saat tablet-tablet _antidepresan_ tadi masuk kedalam lambungnya. Saraf-saraf yang tadi tegang hingga membuat tubuh dan kepalanya kesakitan mulai melemas. Napasnya kembali teratur, dan kewarasan sedikit menyelimutinya lagi.

"Dokter Byun, selamat pa –"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan lesu, untuk kemudian menatap pemuda yang memasuki kamarnya dengan datar. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan si jangkung untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Grup Jaekim saat Yesung tidak ada. Dengan alasan, mengawasi Kai hingga ke hal terkecil.

Napas pemuda berambut abu-abu itu memburu, sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dengan sebuah nampan berisi susu dan ramyun dikedua tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau buang obat-obatan nista itu, Dokter?" Dia mencoba merebut botol obat ditangan Baekhyun, namun si gadis lebih cepat menyembunyikan benda kecil yang sesungguhnya sudah dia konsumsi sejak remaja itu dibelakang punggungnya.

"Tidak, Oh Sehun." Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

Sehun menghembuskan napas dengan kasar hingga poninya sedikit terangkat, sebelum meletakkan nampan yang berisi sarapan siap saji buatannya tadi diatas meja nakas. Dia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sudah segar dalam keharuman sabun khusus pria dan balutan seragam SMA Jaekim disebelah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, hm?" Sepasang mata kecil itu menatap gadis yang lebih tua darinya dengan penuh intimidasi.

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah, sebelum menatap Sehun dengan bibir mencebik.

"Bisakah kau menyimpannya hanya untuk kita? Ah, tidak jadi, aku tidak yakin. Jika mengingat kau adalah tukang mengadu kepada Suho-oppa –"

"Jika aku sampai menceritakannya kembali pada siapapun, aku berani memutuskan Tao-noona." Ujar Sehun cepat dan tanpa pemikiran lebih lanjut.

Baekhyun pun melotot horror. Mengingat betapa lamanya pemuda kurus itu berpacaran dengan si kucing China, akan sangat menyedihkan apabila hubungan mereka sampai berakhir hanya karena hal semacam ini.

Tapi ini bukan perkara 'hanya'. Ini adalah masalah besar yang masih terselubung seperti ular berbisa yang bersembunyi didalam kepompong lembut. Dan jika sampai kejadian ini bocor ke telinga orang lain –apalagi jika orang itu merupakan saingan Grup Jaekim- pasti akan menimbulkan masalah besar. Baekhyun merasa berhutang budi kepada Yesung, sehingga dia sama sekali enggan untuk memberinya masalah apapun.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai mempertaruhkan cintamu hanya demi masalahku yang bahkan tak bisa kau selesaikan, Sehun-ah." Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum. Salah satu alis Sehun berkedut, menandakan sang pemilik sedikit marah akan aura meremehkan yang menguar dari garis bibir si gadis kepadanya. "Kau dan Kai sama saja, hanya anak kecil yang tidak perlu tahu urusan orang dewasa."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan lisensi mengemudi dan aku sudah bisa memakan makanan pedas di restoran China. Itu berarti aku sudah dewasa, Dokter." Sehun bersikeras, mencoba mengubah jalan pikiran Baekhyun dengan gayanya yang sedikit kekanakan.

Baekhyun tertawa riang, sebelum akhirnya mengacak rambut Sehun dengan gemas. Pemuda itu memberengut sembari menata kembali penampilannya, sementara gadis didekatnya tetap menggeleng dengan bibir mengatup rapat.

"Aku bertanya karena aku peduli, Baekhyun-noona!" Gadis berambut lurus itu mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan terkejut. Selalu begini. Jika dua pemuda dengan tahun kelahiran sama itu sudah memanggilnya 'Noona', itu menjadi tanda jika mereka sedang serius.

Tubuh tinggi Sehun bangkit dari ranjang, sebelum menatap Baekhyun dengan urat kemarahan yang timbul di lehernya. Gadis menggemaskan yang biasanya berisik itupun diam. Mungkin seorang Byun Baekhyun hanya dapat dijinakkan menggunakan kekerasan dan bentakan seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah, aku –"

"Katakan atau aku akan mencekokimu dengan _aprosidiak_!" Lama mendekati seorang Dokter muda, membuat pemuda ini sedikit banyak tahu tentang istilah-istilah medis yang membuat lidah keseleo dan orang lain kebingungan.

Sayangnya, pendekatan masa lalu yang dia lakukan hanya membuatnya mendapatkan ilmu, bukannya gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba, kau bajingan!" Baekhyun memekik ngeri. "Baiklah, aku akan cerita. Tapi, kau harus mau berjanji."

Kelingking mungil seruncing jarum Baekhyun sodorkan dihadapan Sehun dengan gaya malu-malu, hingga pemuda itu merasa gemas dan penasaran secara bersamaan.

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahu pada Suho-oppa jika Kai sudah memiliki pacar." Permintaan sederhana Baekhyun sukses membuat jantung Sehun seakan turun menuju lambungnya.

"Baiklah." Namun segenap rasa penasaran yang kurang ajar membuat kepala pemuda Oh itu terasa ringan untuk mengangguk dan membuat kepercayaan Si Dokter kepadanya.

Padahal sebenarnya, dia sudah menceritakan segala kegiatan Kai baru-baru ini kepada Suho, hanya demi kebahagian singkatnya saat mengobrol dengan pemuda baik itu. Seandainya Baekhyun tahu kalau dia telah berbohong begini, semuanya bisa semakin berantakan.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah suka jika Suho-oppa marah pada Kai, karena kondisi jantung bocah itu akhir-akhir ini memburuk. Masalah dengan hyungnya benar-benar mempengaruhi kesehatannya secara drastis. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin usahaku selama ini tidak sia-sia! Kau tahu, aku menjadi dokter demi dia dan aku selalu berjuang demi kesembuhannya." Secara tidak langsung, Baekhyun telah menceritakan rahasia pertamanya kepada pemuda yang memiliki waktu paling singkat dalam mengenalnya itu. Mengingat segala tentang Kai, mulai merangsang kesedihannya keluar dalam wujud hidung memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sehun terangkat dan meraba dadanya sendiri. Entahlah. Suasana hatinya mendadak muram dan perutnya seakan penuh dengan asam lambung yang mengaduk-aduk hingga terasa menyesakkan. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku hanyalah gadis yatim piatu yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat ayah dan ibu kandungku seumur hidup. Kehidupan masa kecilku sangat keras di jalanan, sampai ketika aku menolong Suho-oppa dari _hipotermia_. Dengan baiknya, dia memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya dan Tuan Yesung pun memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku sebagai anaknya. Saat itulah, aku mengenal Kai dan semua penyakit yang selalu mengancamnya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya secara tersembunyi sebagai seorang kakak dan aku selalu berusaha keras demi dirinya!" Jelas Baekhyun dengan bahu bergetar, sebelum akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk menunduk. Emosinya kembali kacau dan Sehun memegang andil besar dalam membuat obat yang dia konsumsi kehilangan efek _terapeutik_.

"Dan sekarang, setelah belasan tahun kita bersama, Suho-oppa menyatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku –"

Mata kecil Sehun melebar secara tak kasat mata. Dia sudah menjadi pelayan bagi keluarga Kim selama lima tahun. Telah bersama dengan Suho dan Baekhyun selama itu, bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu jika pemuda yang dia sayangi sebagai kakak ternyata menyimpan perasaan agung bernama cinta kepada gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya?

"Aku yakin seratus persen jika penyebab Tuan Yesung terserang infark jantung adalah keberanian Suho-oppa yang menyatakan penolakan akan perjodohannya karena diriku! Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal segila itu, sementara status kami secara hukum adalah saudara? Bagaimana bisa dia mencintai gadis dengan latar belakang tidak jelas sepertiku?! Aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk mencintai atau dicintai oleh satupun keluarga Kim!" Kedua tangan itu terangkat dan mengacak surai pemiliknya tanpa kendali. Tangisan Baekhyun makin kencang, bersamaan dengan helaian rambutnya yang jatuh akibat perlakuan kasarnya tadi.

Sehun terdiam, dengan kedua matanya yang membeku sebelum bulir air menuruni pipinya. Gadis itu memang hanyalah bayang-bayang masa lalu, yang membuka mata remajanya dengan keindahan walau tidak pernah berhasil dia miliki. Hanya saja, fakta yang menunjukkan bahwa Suho juga mencintai Baekhyun dan bahkan telah berani menyatakannya membuat dia merasa terpukul.

"Kurasa, kau sama sekali tak pernah memasukkan diriku dalam kisah hidupmu, Noona." Sehun tersenyum kaku, yang sebenarnya merupakan senyuman palsu dibalik kesedihannya.

Gadis yang diajak bicara tidak menanggapi, karena suara tangisannya meredam suara pemuda yang memasuki telinganya. Membagi beban kepada orang lain sama sekali tidak membuat batinnya lebih ringan atau tenang sedikitpun. Malah sebaliknya, dia merasa telah membebani pemuda itu.

"Seandainya kau bukan seorang anak jalanan." Sehun mengeraskan suaranya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ucapannya menusuk langsung pada perasaan Baekhyun. "Jika saja kau memiliki orangtua, kemudian Suho atau Kai menyatakan cinta padamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun terisak pelan, sebelum menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menempel di keningnya karena terasa mengganggu. Sebelum ibu jari mungil itu bekerja, ibu jari panjang Sehun telah lebih dulu terulur di permukaan lembut pipinya dan mengusap jejak air mata disana. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari, jika Sehun tengah membatin bagaimana bisa dia tetap cantik walaupun wajahnya berlumuran air mata.

'_Tak salah lagi jika kaulah yang menjadi cinta pertamaku.'_

"Tidak keduanya."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

_Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan kulit pucat memasuki rumah Keluarga Kim sembari terkagum. Bangunan bertingkat dengan lapisan cat putih itu laksana istana negeri dongeng baginya. Jika saja dia tidak menjadi tukang mengadu, yang menceritakan kepada Pemilik Grup Jaekim akan keberanian Kim Kai bermain bola hingga pingsan, dia pasti tidak akan pernah diajak kemari._

"_Tugasmu adalah menjaga dan mengawasi anakku –Kai, kemudian laporkan hasilnya padaku."Yesung mengacak rambut bocah kecil itu setelah dia mengangguk paham._

"_Hari ini, aku akan terbang ke Jepang. Jadi, kau boleh tinggal disini untuk melakukan tugasmu." Pria tampan itu tersenyum, sembari mendorong punggung Sehun memasuki ruang tamu._

_Belum sempat kaki Sehun melangkah, seorang pemuda berkulit seputih dirinya berlari ke depan pintu dan menyambut mereka dengan sopan. Senyumnya semanis malaikat sementara suaranya yang lembut menguarkan kebijaksanaan hakiki._

"_Sehun-ah, perkenalkan ini Suho, anak pertamaku." Namanya memang memiliki arti 'penjaga' tapi bagaimana bisa dia enggan menjaga adiknya sendiri, batin Sehun bermonolog dengan penasaran._

"_Panggil aku Hyung, dan anggap aku sebagai kakakmu sendiri!" Pemuda tampan itu mengacak rambut Sehun dengan cepat. Sejak saat itu, hati polos Sehun resmi menetapkan dan menginginkan Suho sebagai kakaknya, seorang._

"_Kai-ya, pelan-pelan ya!"_

_Sehun memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara manis dan kemunculan seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir yang tengah memegangi kedua bahu Kai dan menghampiri mereka. Kemudian, pemilik suara itu mengangkat wajahnya, hingga Sehun yang masih berusia dua belas tahun membatin betapa imutnya dia. Meski gadis itu berusia tujuh belas tahun, wajahnya yang saat ini tidak dipolesi riasan benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang menggemaskan._

_Ini hanya perasaan si kecil Oh, atau memang Suho lebih memusatkan tatapan kepada dirinya daripada Kim Kai, ya? Meski sang adik sudah berada dibelakangnya, namun pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu enggan menatapnya sama sekali._

"_Halo, perkenalkan aku Baekhyun! Dan ini, adikku Kai!"Gadis bermata sipit itu tersenyum girang hingga matanya terlihat seperti sepasang garis yang begitu indah, sebelum tangan kecilnya terangkat dan mengacak surai hitam Kai dengan gemas._

"_Noona!" Teman sekelasnya yang bandel itu memberengut, malu karena sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu memanjakannya._

_Pemuda bermarga Oh itu hanya memandangi gadis mungil dihadapannya dengan pipi memerah dan dada bergemuruh layaknya petir. Kecantikan yang polos dan menggemaskan, suara manis serta sikap perhatian penuh cinta membuatnya jatuh kepada gadis ini._

'_Tak salah lagi jika kaulah yang menjadi cinta pertamaku.'_

_._

_._

_._

KaiSoo

.

.

.

See you next Monday!

Ingat! _Italic_ berarti kejadian masa lalu. Tapi bisa juga buat nama-nama medis, petunjuk bagi alur cerita kedepan atau bahasa selain Bahasa Indonesia #loh?

Kemaren pasti banyak pembaca yang bingung ama kata-kata medis di FF ini. Nah, karena ada yang usul buat bikin catatan kaki (?), ini aku buatin deh! #terimakasihKimLeera xD

Catatan Kaki ::

Isosorbit Dinitrate : obat generik untuk gangguan jantung

Vasodilatansia : obat yang melebarkan pembuluh darah

Aprosidiak : obat penguat syahwat

Hipotermia : suhu tubuh dibawah normal

Heart Valve Disease : masalah pada katup jantung

Aritmia : gangguan ritme detak jantung

Angina Pektoris : jantung kekurangan oksigen sehingga kesulitan buat memompa darah

Fluoksetin : obat generik untuk mengobati depresi

Antidepresan : Obat untuk depresi

Jadi, kalian yang baca FF ini sekalian sama belajar nih, ahay. Double profesi gue. #guru + author = RapKwon (?)

Mulai sekarang, gue mutusin buat update stories tiap senin! #ketukpalu

Kenapa? Entahlah. Gue lebih suka tetep eksis di FFn meski jarang daripada update cepet dan jaraknya deket-deket tapi kemudian malah hilang sama sekali.

Maaf ya ga bisa bales atu-atu, soalnya gue mau ujian plus magang -_-. Nyesel deh masuk SMKF (?)

Tapi klo gue ga SMKF, gue ga bakalan bikin FF sekece ini, ya ga xD?

Buat semua yang udah ngasih saran atas anak para EXO, makasih banget, dan saran kalian udah gue tampung didalem toples (?). Ntar, mungkin masih lama ada adegan bayi bayiannya. Sekarang kita moment-an aja dulu :3

Oh iya, ada juga yang nanya umur mereka berapa. Seinget gue sih, udah pada disebutin di Chapter 1

Ato enggak? #slapped

Ini deh, ini deh ::

Kai, Sehun : 17th (kelas 2)

Tao, Kyungsoo : 18th (kelas 3)

Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol: 22 th

Kris, Suho, Luhan : 25 th

Sisanya menyusul.

Ato enggak? #dibacok

Jangan lupa selalu review yang panjang dan greget ya, klo bisa ampe 201 m #demam racing

Sincerely,

RapKwon

01 Mei 2014

20.38


	5. Chapter 5

**OVERDOSE**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Family, School!AU

Rated : **M** _(because of the heavy language, complicated feelings, dirty talk and also, explicit activities xD )_

Lenght : Series (05/12)

Cast : EXO

Warning : GS! OOC! Typo (s)

Sumarry : Kai menyerahkan seluruh miliknya demi seorang gadis yang membuat dia mencintai untuk mati. Kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam hidup Kai yang menyakitkan terasa berlebihan, seperti resep obat yang perhitungannya _overdose_.

ps : Gue balik dengan banyak variasi baru dalam dunia fanfiksi berdasarkan mata seorang Maknae keluarga Kwon (?)

Review nya kece banget, ahaha, gue baca di depan kelas ampe ketawa-tawa sendiri dan temen gue menggumam 'kenape lu? -_-' . Makasih banget, makasih makasih!

Maaf ga bisa bales atu-atu, tapi bakal gue jawab segala pertanyaan di review secara garis besar aja yaa ::

– Buat yang kepo ama identitas asli gue, bisa cek Bio gih. Daripada nama lahir, gue lebih nyaman klo lo kenal gue sebagai RapKwon aja. Makanya gue merasa jadi adeknya Kwon Jiyong. Gue punya eonnie namanya Kwon Yemin dan gue adalah anggota termuda keluarga Kwon . Gue seumuran ama Jungkook, cuma dia lebih tua dua bulan dari gue. Klo mau kepo-kepoin gue lagi kirim aja lewat PM :D

– Gue bukan anak kedokteran Beb :3 _(meski gue bakal berusaha buat bisa kuliah kedokteran, amin!)_ . Buat yang nebak kepanjangannya SMKF, selamet elu bener xD. #salamin Yo Yong

Ya, gue cuma siswa SMKF biasa dan darimana gue bisa tau segala tentang medis, karena itu adalah pelajaran gue sehari-hari. (_Readers : Berat ya materinya?)_ Banget -_-. Padahal gue masih kelas sepuluh tapi pemikirannya udah merambat ke obat jantung.

– Para readers yang juga anak SMKF, bisa PM gue tentang alamat, sekolah dan kelas kalian. Siapa tau kita bisa sharing. Ato malah kalian sebenarnya kakak kelas gue disini? #cengo

Intinya, klo di jalan lu liat cewek make gelang transparant yang ada tulisannya _'Reebok'_ merah, berarti itu gue #ga nyambung

.

.

.

**Chapter 05 :**

**Controller**

.

.

.

"Seandainya kau bukan seorang anak jalanan." Sehun mengeraskan suaranya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ucapannya menusuk langsung pada perasaan Baekhyun. "Jika saja kau memiliki orangtua, kemudian Suho atau Kai menyatakan cinta padamu. Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Baekhyun terisak pelan, sebelum menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menempel di keningnya karena terasa mengganggu. Namun sebelum ibu jari mungil itu bekerja, ibu jari panjang Sehun telah lebih dulu terulur di permukaan lembut pipinya dan mengusap jejak air mata disana. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari, jika Sehun tengah membatin bagaimana bisa dia tetap cantik walaupun wajahnya berlumuran air mata.

'_Tak salah lagi jika kaulah yang menjadi cinta pertamaku.'_

"Tidak keduanya."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Suho memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Kondisi ayahnya memang sudah baikan berkat penanganan berkecepatan cahaya yang mereka dapatkan dengan uangnya. Pria tampan itu kini terbaring dalam tidurnya diatas ranjang rumah sakit dan anak Sulungnya yang mulai belajar menjadi pembangkang tengah duduk disebelahnya.

Pemuda tampan itu sedang berpikir tentang kehidupan percintaanya yang baru-baru ini mulai dikendalikan oleh Yesung. Ayahnya yang berwajah awet muda itu ingin dia menikah dengan seorang gadis pilihannya karena sebuah alasan yang sangat membingungkan. Yaitu, balas budi.

_Suho membulatkan mata dramatis saat Yesung mengakhiri titahnya dengan tenang._

"_Ayah, apa maksudmu dengan menikahi gadis bernama Park Kyungsoo demi hal konvensional seperti balas budi?" Pemuda itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ayahnya hanya sedang meracau._

"_Kau tahu kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Ibumu dan Kai dulu –"_

"_Ayah, kumohon, jangan pernah membicarakan itu lagi!" Suho tanpa sengaja menyela ucapan ayahnya tanpa permisi._

_Mengabaikan fakta jika pria yang tidak memiliki kemiripan mencolok dengan dirinya itu akan menganggap dia kurang ajar, Suho merasa harus lebih dulu menyelamatkan hatinya yang mendadak sensitif akibat ingatan masa lalu tentang ibunya._

_Masa lalu yang sangat lampau, yakni saat dia masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar dan Kai baru beberapa bulan duduk didalam babybox._

_Karena keadaan Kai yang langsung mendapat vonis Heart Valve Disease bahkan saat baru lahir, Ryeowook sebagai ibu pun mulai bersikap ekstra perhatian padanya. Kasih sayang menuntunnya memperlakukan si Bungsu secara berlebihan karena rasa cemas akan durasi hidup bayi berumur seratus hari itu. Bahkan seringkali, perhatian berlebih kepada si bayi menggemaskan mengalahkan perhatiannya pada bocah tampan yang hari ulang tahunnya saat itu terlupakan. Yaitu, Suho._

_Wanita cantik itu rutin membawa Kai ke dokter, hingga pada suatu malam sebuah kejutan menimpa mereka dengan cara yang sangat tragis. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan dengan menabrak pembatas jalan sehingga masuk ke dalam danau buatan yang terletak tepat dibawah jalan tol._

_Rasa kesal, marah dan kecewa yang dialami Suho melekat erat dihatinya hingga ketika dia beranjak dewasa. Melihat Kai saja enggan, apalagi menyentuh. Bahkan jika sudah terlanjur marah, dia tidak akan segan untuk mengatakan bahwa Kai bukanlah adiknya._

_Karena menurutnya, jika saja Kai tidak lahir dan membawa penyakit jantung sialan bersamanya, Ryeowook tidak akan membawa dia ke dokter. Tanpa pergi ke dokter, kecelakaan tidak akan terjadi sehingga wanita yang dia sayangi itu pun tidak akan tiada. Dan seandainya Sang Ibu tidak meninggal, pasti saat ini dia masih bisa meminta perhatian serta kasih sayang yang dulu tidak dia dapatkan secara efektif dari wanita itu._

"_Ayah juga berat menerima kenyataan yang mengharuskan Ryeowook meninggal karena kejadian itu!" Yesung membalas Suho dengan keras hingga gurat otot dilehernya muncul._

"_Tapi, untungnya seorang wanita baik bernama Junsu telah menyelamatkan adikmu. Jika saja dia tidak ada di tempat kejadian, pasti Kai sudah pergi bersama Ibunya menuju alam baka." Pria berwajah dingin itu menunduk, berusaha melepaskan kesedihannya sejenak dalam wujud tetes air yang tak kasat mata._

"_Kurasa wanita bernama Junsu itu seharusnya menyelamatkan ibu dan bukan Kai." Suho tersenyum miring. Segala topeng sopan dan terhormat yang selama ini menempel seperti kulit permanen di wajahnya seakan mengelupas dan membuat sisi gelapnya menguar sedikit demi sedikit._

"_Untuk apa Ayah mensyukuri keselamatan seonggok daging tak berguna yang setiap detiknya selalu memiliki potensi untuk mati?"_

_Mata Yesung memerah karena rasa sedih dan marah yang berputar dalam dadanya dengan kencang. Menyebarkan denyar murka ke seluruh pembuluh dan sarafnya, hingga mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk melayangkan tamparan keras ke pipi putranya sendiri._

"_Bedebah! Aku tidak menyekolahkanmu tinggi-tinggi hanya untuk mendengar kata-kata sebusuk itu, Kim Suho!" Bentak Yesung, bersama dengan kedua matanya yang melotot akibat darah kemarahan yang telah naik sampai ke area ubun-ubunnya._

"_Kim Kai adalah adikmu jadi –"_

"_Bisakah Ayah berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak aku suka dan langsung katakan apa yang Ayah mau?!" Balas Suho dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seakan hantaman tangan Yesung di pipinya adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah dia alami._

"_Kenapa orang tua selalu gemar membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan? Aku sangat tidak menyukainya, sungguh! Tadi kita sedang membicarakan Park Kyungsoo tapi malah merembet ke masalah kecelakaan Ibu dan Kai –"_

"_Mereka memang berhubungan, Kim Suho!" Yesung terengah-engah atas kemarahannya sendiri._

"_Setelah menyelamatkan Kai, Junsu mengalami kritis akibat hipotermia hingga para dokter optimis bahwa umurnya tinggal sebentar. Merasa keberatan karena belum membalas kebaikannya, Ayah bertanya apa ada hal yang bisa Keluarga Kim lakukan untuknya sebagai tanda terimakasih. Dan yang dia inginkan hanyalah, agar bayi yang tadi dia tolong menjadi penjaga bagi putrinya di masa depan."_

_Suho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, agar segala kabel pemikiran yang memenuhi otaknya tersambung dan membuat dia paham akan situasi yang sedang dibicarakan Ayahnya._

"_Berarti, seharusnya yang menikahi gadis itu adalah Kai dan bukan aku!" Tanpa sadar, suara Suho naik satu tingkat berkat serbuan kemarahan yang menutupi pemikiran beradabnya._

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta pertanggung jawaban pernikahan dari seorang pemuda ringkih seperti Kai? Dia baru tujuh belas tahun dan duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas kelas dua. Jika setelah lulus pun dia menikah dengan gadis itu, mungkin hubungan mereka hanya akan bertahan selama satu tahun, karena sejak awal para dokter sudah menafsirkan usia Kai akan berhenti di angka, dua puluh." Suara Yesung memelan di akhir ucapannya._

_Memikirkan penyakit dan garis hidup Kai berhasil membuatnya teringat akan istrinya, yang juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Kim Ryeowook, merupakan penderita cardio-complex yang menurunkan penyakitnya kepada putra Bungsunya._

_Sehingga tanpa adanya kecelakaan pun, Ryeowook pasti akan segera tiada. Pria tampan berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak menyalahkan putra Bungsunya atas kematian istrinya. Hanya saja, dia menyayangkan sikap putra Sulungnya yang selalu berpikiran negatif karena iri kepada adiknya._

_Semua pemikiran tentang keluarganya yang menyedihkan dan keegoisan putranya, mulai mendatangkan para koloni rasa nyeri mengerubungi dadanya. Mereka menyebar dengan gigitan yang menyakitkan hingga dada Yesung terasa seperti dipelintir oleh besi, sebelum menjatuhkan pria itu diatas lantai dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri._

"Bagaimana bisa aku harus melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak kuinginkan? Seperti, menikahi Park Kyungsoo?" Memejamkan kedua matanya yang terbebani oleh tanggung jawab pemberian sang ayah, pemuda itu merasa bulir air matanya mulai keluar dengan mudah.

"Padahal, yang kucintai hanyalah Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Tao bersenandung kecil dengan manis sementara tangan-tangannya sedang bekerja dalam menyiapkan menu sarapan yang akan menopang hidupnya pagi ini. Berlapis-lapis wafel berwarna cokelat emas nan indah telah saling bertumpuk diatas piring putih. Dan sang pembuat yang cantik tengah menuangkan sari madu yang kental nan manis diatas mereka.

"Bagus! Ini adalah langkah pertama dalam menjadi Nyonya Oh. Menyiapkan sarapan yang enak dipandang sekaligus disantap." Tao mengakhiri monolognya dengan senyum menggemaskan yang membuat kedua mata sipitnya melengkung lucu.

Tubuh tinggi berlapis jas hitam berlogo SMA Jaekim dan rok bergaris yang tak sampai menutupi seluruh paha itu bergerak menuju meja makan minimalisnya untuk kemudian duduk diatas kursi dengan anggun.

Baru saja dia mengambil sebuah garpu dan mengambil secuil hasil masakannya, sebelum suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya untuk berhenti. Mendengus sebal, gadis bertubuh sintal itu beranjak menuju pintu sembari menggumam orang sopan macam apa yang bertamu ke apartemen pelajar sepertinya di pagi hari begini. Kalau sampai dia blasteran China-Kanada yang berada di sebelah kamarnya lagi, dia bersumpah akan menendang pemuda tampan itu dari lantai sepuluh.

Pintu terbuka, mengakhiri umpatan kecil Tao dan memulai debaran di dalam dadanya.

"Sehunnie?"

"Selamat pagi, Noona." Dari balik sebuket bunga mawar merah itu, muncul wajah Sehun yang tengah memasang senyuman tampannya. Yang jika diamati lebih lanjut, senyuman itu sangatlah lemah.

"Ah, Omona! Kau mengagetkanku!" Tao yang merasa sebal karena tidak diberi pemberitahuan soal kedatangan pacarnya pun kalap dan memukuli bahu pemuda tinggi itu.

Sehun menggumamkan kata maaf, sebelum memasuki apartemen kekasihnya tanpa permisi seakan itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Tao masih mencebikkan bibir bawahnya bahkan saat dia dan pacar tampannya sudah berpindah tempat ke dapur. Sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun itupun duduk berhadapan di meja makan bulat berwarna putih.

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu, Noona?" Sehun mengacak puncak rambut Tao, sebelum menariknya mendekat dan mengecup bibir tipis nan runcing seperti milik kucing itu sekilas.

"Kau menyebalkan! Harusnya beritahu dulu jika mau kemari!" Tao kembali mencak-mencak seperti anak kucing yang ekornya terinjak. "Lihatlah! Dapur masih berantakan karena aku baru selesai memasak dan aku belum sempat berdandan!"

Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapi tingkah menggemaskan Tao. Meski lebih tua satu tahun, gadis itu tak ubahnya seperti seorang adik jika bersanding dengannya. Bertingkah imut walaupun fisiknya begitu indah dan menggoda. Sepertinya dia satu spesies dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu berdandan sama sekali." Sehun memandangi buket mawar ditangannya, sebelum menggunakan jemarinya untuk menyelami batang-batang hijau berduri itu.

"Aku perlu! Kau sangat tampan dan yang pantas bersanding denganmu adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik." Ujar Tao hiperbolis sembari menumpu dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Menghembuskan napas berat membuat sepasang pipi kenyal miliknya menggembung dengan imut.

Sehun mengambil salah satu kelopak bunga mawar yang paling kecil, mematahkannya hingga berpisah dari batangnya sekaligus tanpa sengaja menggoreskan duri di jarinya. Tetesan darah yang teramat sedikit membuatnya tidak sadar dan lebih memilih untuk memusatkan perhatian pada objek harum ditangannya.

Tao merona dengan cepat. Jemari panjang Sehun yang menyelipkan kelopak bunga mawar di belakang telinganya membuat seluruh darah ditubuhnya memanas hingga kulitnya tampak memerah. Setelah memastikan bunga segar itu terpasang dengan rapi dan jauh dari kata jatuh, pemuda tampan itu menarik tangannya dan memandangi gadisnya dengan senyuman lembut yang sekaligus terlihat manja.

"Kau sudah cantik, Noona. Sungguh."

"Xie xie, Shi Xianie!" Gadis China itu mendadak menggunakan lidah ibunya dalam berbicara.

Namun, dia menemukan sesuatu. Tatapan hampa Sehun dan segala garis kebingungan yang memenuhi wajah tampannya. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu sedang berusaha terlihat manis dan baik-baik saja, walau sebenarnya awan hitam kegalauan sedang menaungi kepalanya dengan jelas.

"Eh, ada apa kau kemari sepagi ini? Ada masalah?" Gadis bersurai pirang itu menarikan jemari lentiknya di area kelopak mata Sehun dengan lembut, hingga si pemilik merasakan matanya refleks terpejam.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sehun segera membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya berkat denyar kejut yang memenuhi kepalanya.

_Di sekolah menengah pertama, Tao yang merupakan murid pindahan dari China kesulitan dalam beradaptasi karena kendala bahasa dan sifat pemalunya. Korea Selatan sangat keras dalam menerapkan kehidupan dan orang-orang sebayanya sama sekali enggan membantu karena sifat mereka yang individualis. Di saat-saat dia merasa berada di tepi jurang kehancuran, seorang remaja tampan nan peduli terhadap sekitar bernama Sehun menarik tangannya menjauh. Sejak saat itu, si putus asa Tao pun menemukan matahari kehidupannya._

_Sama-sama memiliki pribadi yang manja dan kekanakan membuat mereka cepat akrab. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, pemuda itu pun dengan malu-malu menunjukkan perasaannya. Waktu satu bulan yang dia siapkan untuk melontarkan kata 'maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' hanya dibalas oleh Tao dengan kata 'ya' dalam waktu satu detik saja. Dan sejak saat itu, seorang Huang Zitao resmi menjadi pacar pertama Oh Sehun._

Tao memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, seakan pertanyaan itu adalah hal termudah di dunia yang bahkan bisa dijawab oleh bunga mawar yang menaungi telinganya.

"Kita sudah menjalani komitmen ini selama tiga tahun, Sehunnie. Jadi jangan heran jika aku hafal dengan semua sifatmu diluar kepala. Dan selama ini, kau tidak pernah mendatangiku lebih dulu kecuali ada masalah."

Sehun menghela napas berat dan mengangguk kecil, hingga gadis didepannya menggeleng perlahan dengan gaya kekanakan.

"Ckckck! Sekarang karena apa lagi, Oh Sehun? Kau boleh menceritakan semuanya padaku." Tao menggenggam salah satu tangan Sehun yang menganggur dengan lembut.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ini pemudanya datang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lemah, penuh kebimbangan dan bingung seperti orang yang overdosis dalam mengkonsumsi obat.

"Aku.., merindukan cinta pertamaku –" Jawab Sehun lemah, nyaris seperti menggumam.

"–Dokter Byun." Dan sepertinya, dia telah overdosis dalam mengingat perasaan lamanya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Siapa?" Mata Tao membulat. "Dokter Byun, kakaknya Kim Kai? Omona.., bagaimana bisa kau pernah menyukai wanita dewasa begitu?!" Tao tertawa riang dan menganggap semua yang Sehun utarakan adalah gurauan semata.

"Kan aku masih kecil, dan dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berada di dekatku!" Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya dengan sebal. "Jika kau yang dulu ada didekatku, pasti yang menjadi cinta pertamaku adalah dirimu!"

"Kau memang Bajingan, Oh Sehun." Tao terkekeh pelan, sementara tangannya yang tadi berada diatas telapak tangan Sehun melakukan gerakan meremas hingga pemudanya memekik ngilu.

Memang sudah menjadi hal wajar bagi pasangan pemilik emosi labil ini untuk menggunakan kata-kata kasar dalam berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan itu lagi. Masa lalu tidak akan pernah terulang meski kau mengingat atau merindukannya. Lebih baik simpan dia di dalam otakmu, dan sekarang cintai aku di dalam hatimu." Tangan mungil berlapiskan kulit langsat indah nan bercahaya itu melepaskan tangan besar dibawahnya yang telah memerah, untuk menggunakannya mengusap rambut belakang sang pacar.

Sehun terdiam. Kata-kata Tao yang sederhana segera meresap kedalam seluruh saraf di hati dan otaknya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Selain menggemaskan, ternyata gadis ini juga memiliki kelebihan dalam hal toleransi. Jika gadis lain yang berada pada posisinya saat ini, pasti dia akan marah, menangis tidak jelas dan bergalau ria hanya karena hal yang bahkan sudah terjadi dan tidak akan bisa diulang kembali.

"Kau tahu, Sayang?" Gadis cantik itu merona saat tangannya yang tadi dengan nyaman mengusapi surai abu-abu pacarnya dipegangi oleh pemuda yang sama untuk diberi sebuah kecupan kupu-kupu. "Kukira tadi, kau akan marah saat aku menceritakan ini."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut dan mengerjap polos, hingga pemuda dihadapannya menelan saliva dengan susah payah akibat hasrat yang mendadak berputar di dasar perutnya.

"Itu sangat tidak rasional, Sehunnie. Untuk apa aku menangisi gadis masa lalumu, sementara gadis masa kinimu adalah aku?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" Sehun tertawa jenaka setelah menggigit jari kelingking Tao. Dia pun segera melepaskan tangan kanan gadisnya yang sejak tadi dia permainkan.

"Ya! Dasar kau bajingan!" Tao memekik keras, untuk kemudian menatap sendu pada tiga garis gigi Sehun yang meninggalkan jari kelingkingnya dengan bekas kemerahan.

"Tapi aku adalah Bajingan tampan yang berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta, bukan begitu?" Kedua rambut halus yang menaungi bagian atas mata Sehun naik turun dengan cepat, sementara sang pemilik memasang senyuman jahil terbaiknya.

"Kemari kau, Bajingan! Dan biarkan aku memberimu ciuman." Gadis yang memiliki banyak tindik di kedua telinganya itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan menyuruh sang pacar untuk masuk kedalam penjara pelukannya.

"Dengan senang hati." Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga kursi yang dia duduki ikut bergerak mundur. Sedetik kemudian, posisi duduknya berpindah ke atas paha Tao dan bibir mereka menyatu tanpa pembatas sedikitpun.

Jam dinding bulat dengan jarum pendek yang berhenti di angka enam dan jarum panjang bergeser ke angka tiga menjadi saksi atas mengalungnya dua lengan di bahu lebar Sehun. Setiap detakan yang dihasilkan oleh mesin penunjuk waktu konvensional itu seakan menjadi penyaing bagi suara kecupan yang mereka buat.

"S –Sehunnie..." Tao terengah. Pergerakan agresif bibir yang mengapit bibirnya terlalu kuat dan hebat untuk diredam. Kedua tangannya yang menganggur pun mencengkeram kemeja putih pacarnya dengan erat.

Sehun hanya menggumam sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya sama sekali enggan untuk melepaskan bibir gadisnya. Sepasang belahan merah muda dengan bentuk mungil yang kedua sudutnya terangkat seperti milik kucing itu berhasil membuatnya kelaparan pagi ini. Entah sudah berapa lumatan dan hisapan yang dia lakukan namun rasanya masih saja kurang.

Merasa butuh oksigen untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya, Sehun pun melepaskan tautannya. Tao segera berusaha menghirup napas sebanyak mungkin dengan tenang, sebelum rangsangan lain yang diberikan si pemuda Oh mengerjai tubuhnya secara mendadak dan bertubi-tubi.

"Kau tahu? Kau semakin cantik saat benda sialan ini terlepas, Noona." Sehun menyeringai tampan. Kedua tangannya yang cekatan dalam hitungan detik berhasil melepaskan jas yang melapisi tubuh gadisnya, dan sekarang tengah melanjutkan gerilya ke deretan kancing kemeja yang masih mengait dan menutupi pemandangannya.

Tao tidak sanggup membalas ucapan Sehun dengan satu kata pun. Saraf-saraf diseluruh tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas, seakan seluruh sentuhan itu mengandung antidepresan. Namun sebenarnya, segala yang dilakukan seorang Oh Sehun atas dirinya benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan seperti narkotik.

Bibir itu terus bergerak, menyentuh setiap sudut leher, tengkuk serta belakang telinganya seperti kupu-kupu yang lembut dan memabukkan. Membisikkan semua kata manis sekaligus erotis, hingga kedua pipi tembam gadis Huang itu memanas seperti tubuhnya yang lain.

Menjauhkan wajahnya, Sehun merasa semakin memanas berkat tatapan gadis dibawahnya. Kedua mata indah itu memancarkan kepolosan sekaligus kepasrahan yang membuat libidonya naik drastis. Hingga membawa kedua tangannya untuk melepaskan kemeja putih dan bra yang sedari tadi membatasi gadisnya dalam status 'beradab'.

"S –Sehunnie.., jangan! Kita.., bisa.., terlambat..." Tao menggeleng dengan kedua mata terpejam. Sentuhan tangan kurus namun terlapisi massa otot itu di kedua payudaranya benar-benar membuatnya gila dan bergairah.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam sepuluh menit." Sehun bangkit dari atas tubuh Tao untuk sekedar melepaskan seragam yang telah rapi melekat di tubuhnya. Menjatuhkan kain-kain itu secara serampangan, dia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Tao dan menggendongnya dari depan.

"Aku ada ulangan matematika!" Tao memekik keras, berlawanan dengan aksinya yang kini malah mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun seperti koala.

"Aku juga ada ulangan biologi, tentang –" Sehun kembali menyeringai tampan sembari membawa tubuh mereka berpindah menuju sofa di ruang tamu. Mawar mungil yang tadi bersembunyi di belakang telinga Tao pun jatuh di lantai dalam diam. "- Reproduksi manusia."

"Kau memang Bajingan Besar, Oh Sehun!" Teriakan putus asa Tao lenyap saat bibir Sehun menjamah dadanya.

Pergerakan gigi dan lidah yang dimainkan diatas payudaranya terasa menakjubkan. Ini lebih dari pemanasan, bahkan Tao seringkali merasa pemanasan yang Sehun lakukan atas dirinya lebih menyenangkan daripada permainan inti. Meski bercak merah dan rasa lembab harus menyelimuti dadanya selama beberapa waktu, dia tidak keberatan.

Erangan rendah terus mengalun dari bibirnya seperti kotak musik yang kelebihan baterai. Tak mau terlihat pasif, Gadis China itu mulai memperpanas suasana dengan mengacak surai abu-abu Sehun hingga beberapa kali membuat si pemilik rambut mengerang akibat jambakan yang terlalu keras. Sungguh, dia merasa kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri jika jemari dan bibir Sehun sudah melakukannya. Pemuda itu memangkunya, mengendalikan suara dan suhu tubuhnya seperti otak buatan dan memberikan rasa menakjubkan yang membuatnya ketagihan hingga overdosis.

Seperti Kyungsoo bagi Kai, kehadiran Sehun juga laksana obat bagi Tao. Segala yang telah mereka lewati bersama membuat cintanya pada pemuda itu semakin besar setiap detiknya. Karena terlalu mencintainya, Tao kini memiliki kecenderungan untuk tergantung pada Sehun. Seperti seorang pecandu yang ketergantungan pada obatnya.

"Akh! S –Sehunnie.., akh..." Tao menggeleng akibat impuls kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya terlalu banyak dalam waktu bersamaan.

Segala kain tipis yang sedari tadi menjadi selubung bagi kewanitaannya yang halus sudah tanggal ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju sofa merah ini. Dan sekarang, pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda dari dirinya itu sedang berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Kurasa, ini akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit." Sehun berbisik disisi telinga Tao, untuk kemudian memainkan lidahnya pada salah satu anting berbentuk huruf S yang terpasang di cuping gadisnya.

"Selama apapun, lakukanlah –" Tao menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak akibat deru gairah yang membuatnya tersengal. "- sebelum jam tujuh!"

"Baik, Sayang!" Pemuda tampan itu menarik surai pirang gadisnya, hingga wajah manis itu bergerak mundur dan tertangkap oleh bibirnya. Sembari memainkan bibir kucing yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya, Sehun terus berusaha memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya hingga menghantam salah satu titik kelemahan Tao dengan telak.

"Akh! L –Lebih keras, Sehunnie! Ya, akh!" Tao segera melepaskan ciuman mereka akibat tak kuasa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Kedua matanya terpejam dan wajahnya menghadap keatas, berusaha menyesapi setiap sentuhan pacarnya lagi dan lebih.

Tubuh tinggi nan langsing itu bergerak naik turun dengan cepat dan telak, hingga suara pertemuan kulit dengan kulit yang mereka ciptakan terdengar nyaring. Bulir keringat yang menuruni kulit langsat keemasan gadis itu membuat Sehun semakin dibutakan oleh jiwa lelakinya yang buas dan kelaparan.

Dia memang tidak bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun. Tapi, dia beruntung bisa mendapatkan Tao, si kucing China yang penuh pengertian dan keindahan.

"Noona –" Tangan besarnya yang sedari tadi membantu pinggang Tao naik turun bergerak naik, untuk menyelipkan helaian pirang halus nan basah yang menempeli wajah Tao dibelakang telinga gadis itu.

Tao membuka mata, untuk kemudian terhanyut dalam tatapan dan ciuman halus pemuda yang membuatnya gila dan jatuh di atas semak belukar percintaan. Darahnya terasa semakin panas hingga perutnya mengejang, untuk kemudian mengeluarkan api bersama dengan bagian dari diri Sehun di dalam tubuhnya.

"- Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Yang kumiliki hanya Tao-noona, dan Dokter Byun hanyalah masa laluku." Gumam Sehun pada kembaran tampannya di permukaan cermin yang menempel di lokernya.

"Dokter Byun adalah milik Suho-hyung." Meski sedikit membuat tenggorokannya kering, Sehun tetap bersikeras mengucapkannya selantang mungkin sebagai awal bagi dirinya melakukan interospeksi.

"Dan sebagai adik yang baik, aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik bagi kakakku." Sehun sukses mengakhiri monolognya dengan senyuman palsu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud kakakmu?"

Menoleh kebelakang, pemuda tampan yang gemar mengancingkan jas hitamnya itu hanya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya lebih tinggi saat mendapati Kai tengah berada dibelakangnya. Pemuda berkulit karamel dengan surai pirang itu melipat kedua tangan di dada, menanti penjelasan Sehun yang tak akan memberinya manfaat kecuali mengacaukan ritme detakan jantungnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda Kai?" Pemuda yang mendengarnya mendecak, berkat kesadaran akan sindiran yang Sehun tujukan padanya.

"Apa yang telah kau bicarakan dengan kakakku?" Kedua mata Kai memicing, dengan satu langkah lebih dekat yang dia ambil dihadapan Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos, sebelum mengerjap beberapa kali seakan dia adalah seseorang yang tak memiliki dosa. "Suho-hyung menyukai Dokter Byun, dan dia minta maaf karena baru memberitahuku."

Kai membulatkan mata dramatis, sebelum menghembuskan napas berat dan menelan saliva di tenggorokannya perlahan. Kedekatan Baekhyun dan Suho di masa kecil mereka memang manis, hanya saja dia tak menyangka jika kakaknya sampai jatuh hati pada Dokter Cantik itu. Dia merupakan adik kandung pemuda itu, tapi kenapa yang pertama mengetahuinya malah Sehun? Batin Kai hanya diam dalam kesedihan karena merasa Suho tidak mau mengakui dan menganggapnya ada.

"Katakan pada Suho-hyung, kalau Kim Kai mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya." Tangan kaya pigmen menepuk bahu Sehun beberapa kali, dengan senyuman miris yang terpatri di wajah pemiliknya.

Sehun bisa merasakan Kai tengah bersedih saat ini, hanya saja entah bagaimana pemuda itu juga memancarkan suatu cahaya baru. Meski kerapuhan masih mendominasi dirinya, ada sebuah kekuatan luar biasa yang terpancar dari kedua matanya, ditandai dengan tatapannya yang lurus dan tajam.

Seakan, dia telah mengkonsumsi suatu obat baru hingga membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang keras kepala dan kuat. Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika jawaban dari dugaannya adalah seorang kakak kelas yang sangat tidak menonjol bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Setelah memberikan beberapa tepukan di bahu lebar pemuda Oh itu, Kai melangkah pergi dengan tegap. Urat kesedihannya melemas hingga cahaya dalam dirinya kembali bersinar. Batinnya tak berhenti melantunkan doa dan puji syukur berkat kehadiran seorang Do Kyungsoo kedalam hidupnya.

Selain memiliki sentuhan ajaib dalam menstabilkan detak jantungnya, gadis itu juga memiliki keajaiban lain dalam mengendalikan pikirannya. Membuang semua hal negatif yang membuat dadanya sesak _(seperti masalah dengan Suho)_ hingga seakan tak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain memikirkannya. Serta menumbuhkan semangat dalam diri rapuhnya untuk tegar bertahan diantara terjangan ritme jantung yang menyakitkan.

Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa hal 'instant' tidaklah selamanya sempurna.

"Sehun-ah, ada apa?" Seorang gadis cantik bertubuh sintal memasang tempat disebelah Sehun sebelum memeluk lengan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Jemarinya yang lentik dan berhiaskan _nail polish_ hitam bermain di permukaan pipi pacarnya dengan gerakan halus yang nyaman. "Wajahmu tegang sekali."

"Tidak ada, Tao-noona." Sehun menggeleng dengan tatapan penuh waspada seakan disekitarnya ada ikan piranha. "Ayo kita makan siang."

"Ya, itu Kim Kai?" Tao menunjuk kearah punggung Kai yang bergerak menjauh dari mereka. "Kemarin malam aku melihatnya di sebelah apartemenku!"

Mata Sehun membulat samar, sementara awan penasaran diatas kepalanya semakin menebal. Kemarin malam adalah hujan lebat dengan petir yang membuat pemadaman serempak namun pemuda ringkih itu malah berkeliaran seakan dia memiliki jantung yang sehat. Apakah ada hal yang sebegitu menariknya hingga seorang Kim Kai rela melawan dingin dan terjangan jarum air hujan hanya demi menemuinya?

"Di apartemen sebelah, seingatku ditempati oleh Kyungsoo dan kakaknya." Lanjut gadis itu dengan jari telunjuk bernaung di bibirnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Airport Nanjing dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung yang telah bersiap dengan koper dan paspornya untuk mengunjungi daratan lain. Hanya saja, kehadiran sepasang kekasih _(yang baru saja memperbarui hubungannya)_ berpenampilan sempurna dan memancarkan aura penuh cinta yang sangat pekat itu terlihat begitu menyilaukan.

"Semoga kau sampai di Korea dengan selamat, Noona." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada gadis cantik yang sedang tertunduk dan merona dihadapannya. Daripada menganggur, dia membiarkan jemari panjangnya meraih helaian pirang milik Luhan untuk kemudian menyelipkannya di belakang telinga gadis itu.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Channie!" Luhan tersenyum hingga kedua pipinya terangkat dengan menggemaskan. Rasa cintanya yang meletup-letup memaksa tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Chanyeol untuk menempelkan bibirnya di pipi pemuda itu.

"Pastikan kau kembali ke Korea dengan cincin yang kau janjikan." Gadis berambut lurus itu tertawa kecil sembari menyentuh ujung hidung Chanyeol.

"Hanya jika kau berhasil menjaga adikku, Noona. Hanya jika kau berhasil." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sembari mengacak surai lembut nan berkilauan yang membingkai wajah cantik gadisnya.

Sebuah bayangan akan kegiatan Luhan kelak di Korea, seperti memasak bersama adiknya, mengobrol dengan adiknya dan memeluk tubuh adiknya saat tidur membuat pemuda ini tersenyum. Bayangan itu sangat indah dan dia sangat ingin gadisnya berhasil menjaga adik yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Tapi, benarkah itu dia? Maksudku, dulu dia tidak seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mendetita penyakit gula semacam itu?!" Luhan nyaris menangis membayangkan calon adik iparnya yang masih remaja sesungguhnya sedang berjuang untuk hidup.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris dan mengangkat bahunya, tanda bila dia enggan untuk menjawab atau membicarakan hal seperti itu sekarang. Setelah memastikan gadisnya menaiki pesawat, dia masih harus kembali ke kantor dan mengurus beberapa berkas sehingga tidak akan ada ruang dan waktu baginya untuk bersedih.

"Aku percaya padamu, Luhan-noona. Ini adalah kesempatan kedua kita dan kumohon, jangan menyia-nyiakannya lagi."

Luhan tersenyum kecut, berkat bayangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menempeli kepalanya seperti serangga. Namun, dia tak mau gagal lagi. Kebodohannya menghianati Chanyeol hanyalah masa lalu. Masa kini sebaiknya dia isi dengan kepandaiannya membuat pemuda yang sama kembali mencintainya lagi dan lebih.

"Aku berjanji, Channie."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kedua mata kecil dengan bingkaian eyeliner di sudutnya yang lancip itu membulat horror dan kesulitan untuk berkedip. Dia sedang berada di Unit Kesehatan Sekolah sendirian dan panggilan dari kawannya di seberang daratan sana membuat pita suaranya menggembang untuk mengeluarkan teriakan histeris saat ini juga.

"Yang benar saja, Kim Jongdae?! Tuan Yesung ingin aku kesana?! Ke China?!" Jika bosan menjadi Dokter, sepertinya Baekhyun bisa mencoba peruntungan menjadi Vokalis Utama.

"Ya! Telingaku bisa pecah, Byun Baekhyun!" Jongdae pun menggerutu seperti kepiting tua yang lepas dari cangkangnya. "Dia bilang begitu. Lalu apa yang membuatmu berteriak seakan yang baru saja memintanya adalah Vokalis Utama Super Junior?"

"Tuan Suho masih disana?" Baekhyun merasakan dadanya naik turun dengan tidak wajar. Perpaduan rasa panik, cemas dan takut membuatnya terlihat seperti penderita _Angina_.

"Tentu. Bahkan sepertinya proyek yang harus ditangani masih lama. Jika kau jadi kemari, mungkin kau baru akan kembali ke Korea tepat saat malam Natal." Jongdae tertawa renyah seakan dia adalah Raja Menjahili di dunia.

Baekhyun menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya sembari menggumamkan kata bagaimana. Dia harus bertatap muka dengan pemuda nekat yang mencintainya secara terlarang dan sesungguhnya gadis cantik ini bingung harus bagaimana jika hal itu sungguh terjadi. Kalau sudah begini, rasa cinta orang lain malah membuatnya merasa susah.

"Bagaimana, Dokter Byun? Apa kau bersedia kemari sesuai dengan titah Tuan Yesung?" Jongdae membeokan pertanyaannya yang pertama.

Tapi ini bukan karena Suho, melainkan Yesung. Dia menghormati dan menyayangi pria setampan Anime itu dengan tulus dan sejak kecil dalam hatinya selalu menggumamkan janji, untuk selalu mematuhi Yesung seperti ayahnya sendiri.

"Baik, aku bersedia." Helaan napas panjang melalui mulut mungil Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, kau boleh mencium pasanganmu!"

"Kim Jongdae bangsat! Akan kubilang pada Minseok-eonnie bahwa kau adalah pemuda paling menyebalkan di dunia!" Baekhyun kembali mengaum dan memarahi ponselnya seperti benda hidup.

"Dan gadisku yang menggemaskan itu, akan membalas dengan mengatakan bahwa pemuda menyebalkan itulah yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta." Di seberang sana, Jongdae menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan wajah penuh gurat humor.

"Ck! Dasar korban Cupid!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Suara benturan alas hak sepatu sepuluh sentimeter dan permukaan lantai keramik SMA Jaekim teredam oleh keributan yang dihasilkan oleh anak-anak yang berlarian di koridor seperti atlet _Baseball_. Beberapa murid tampan dengan _nametag_ Jaehyun dan Taeyong sempat bersiul sebelum mengatakan selamat pagi Dokter Cantik. Namun yang Baekhyun lakukan sebagai balasan hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Kedua kaki mungilnya terus bergerilya dalam menemukan pemuda bernama Kim Kai.

"Mencari Kim Kai, Dokter Byun?"

Merasakan hembusan angin dingin beraroma maskulin memabukkan dari belakangnya, gadis yang saat ini membiarkan rambut lurusnya tergerai bebas itu menoleh.

"Dimana dia, Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan penasaran.

"Memang kenapa kau mencarinya?" Pemuda itu memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya dan memandang permukaan arloji bermerek _Rolls Royce_ miliknya dalam diam. "Mengingat ini masih terlalu awal bagi Kim Kai untuk meminum obatnya."

"Aku hanya mau berpamitan sebentar. Pesawat menuju Beijing akan berangkat dua puluh menit lagi dan jika aku tertinggal, Tuan Yesung akan marah besar padaku." Jelas Baekhyun sembari memandangi jam digital di ponselnya dengan ekspresi seakan dia adalah gadis paling sibuk di dunia.

"Beijing, China?" Alis Sehun bergerak naik akibat rasa penasaran dan tertarik. "Untuk apa Tuan Yesung memintamu kesana?"

Bibir Baekhyun merengut kesamping, sebelum lidah merah muda segar membasahi permukaannya yang terasa kering. Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan datar, tanpa membatin apapun seperti di masa lalu. Sepertinya, kejadian tadi pagi dan niatan kuatnya berhasil menjadi tameng bagi pemuda tampan itu untuk melupakan semua rasa cinta dan kagumnya pada sang Dokter.

"Kurasa, dia ingin aku merawatnya. Huh! Bagaimana bisa pendiri Grup paling ternama dan elit bernama Jaekim ternyata memiliki sifat manja begini?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Kau yakin, mau meninggalkan Kim Kai disini?" Tanya Sehun, yang jika diterjemahkan dengan cara lain berarti _'Kau yakin meninggalkan pemuda berpenyakitan yang nekat seperti Kim Kai disini?'_

"Kenapa tidak? Ada dirimu." Baekhyun menunjuk dada Sehun dengan santai.

"Kemarin malam saja, dia kabur." Sehun tersenyum penuh misteri saat mata Baekhyun mendadak jadi sebulat kelereng. "Dia rela melewati badai dan kegelapan, hanya demi seorang gadis."

"Sungguh?!" Baekhyun terkejut secara alami dan menggemaskan. "Dasar Bedebah Gelap menyebalkan! Sekarang katakan padaku, dimana Bajingan Kecil itu?"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Sudah belum, Kai-ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo manja dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang terpejam damai.

"Sedikit lagi." Penghuni bangku taman yang tampan itu tertawa kecil sementara tangannya sibuk menggoreskan ujung arang pensilnya keatas kertas. Mengukir keindahan ragawi gadisnya dalam wujud dua dimensi yang tak kalah indah dengan pemilik aslinya.

"Yaa.., aku jadi mengantuk Kaii!" Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya dengan tidak sabaran. Namun rasa sebalnya mendadak menguap saat merasakan benda lembut nan lembab lain melumat bibirnya.

"Kembali ke posisi semula, atau aku akan mengulang kegiatan kita kemarin, disini." Ancam Kai dengan suara rendah yang membuat telinga dan perut Kyungsoo geli. Gadis cantik itu segera kembali ke posisi semula agar tak memicu kemarahan dari pemuda kucing didepannya.

"Bagus. Begitu kan cantik." Kai kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengukir keindahan gadisnya diatas kertas.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo sedang duduk bersandar di bangku biru panjang yang terletak di taman depan SMA Jaekim sementara Kai berada didepannya. Dia sudah membatu dalam posisi itu selama dua puluh menit dan sekarang tubuhnya terasa kaku sungguhan seperti batu.

Mereka sedang berbicara tentang hobi masing-masing saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dia suka mengabadikan gambar dirinya sementara Kai suka menggambar dengan hasil yang tidak begitu buruk. Dan ide tentang menggambar gadis itu pun muncul begitu saja.

"Selesai!" Satu kata sederhana itu laksana sebuah air terjun yang membasahi dahaga Kyungsoo akan pergerakan tubuh layaknya manusia normal. Dia pun tersenyum giramng sembari melemaskan otot-otot lehernya yang mendadak kram.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Kai-ya?" Kedua mata bulat itu memancarkan antusias yang begitu tinggi.

Kai memandangi gambarannya untuk diri sendiri, sebelum menatap Kyungsoo dengan gurat kekecewaan memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kurasa aku tidak melakukannya dengan baik."

"Pembohong! Mana Kaii?" Kyungsoo dengan penasaran dan gemas menarik kertas A4 dari genggaman Kai. Dia sudah menjadi batu selama dua puluh menit dan hasilnya mengecewakan? Dia bersumpah akan meng_kebiri_ Kai dan membuang potongannya ke atap sekolah jika itu sungguh terjadi.

Berhasil. Kerja kerasnya _(ditambah beberapa gerakan menggelitik di perut dan ketiak pemuda itu)_ berhasil memindahtangankan kertas tadi. Menjulurkan lidah seperti anak kecil, gadis ini pun menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kembaran dirinya diatas kertas.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak melakukannya dengan baik!" Kai menggeleng dengan segala rasa malu yang membuat wajahnya merona samar.

"Kau bodoh, Kai!" Kyungsoo mencubit ujung hidung Kai dengan gemas. "Ini adalah _Masterpiece_! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada artis yang tidak terdeteksi seperti dirimu di sekolah militer semacam SMA Jaekim?!" Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya pada kumpulan garis dan titik itu.

Tidak bergurau jika hasil coretan sederhana Kai begitu menakjubkan. Segala garis dan lengkungan yang tercipta begitu akurat, lurus dan tegas tanpa retakan rambut yang menandakan tangannya bergetar. Caranya menorehkan arang hitam ujung pensilnya begitu sempurna, dengan ketebalan tinggi di bagian rambut dan ketebalan rendah di bagian bayangan. Dan setiap orang yang baru melihatnya, pasti akan sepakat mengatakan bahwa sketsa sederhana ini merupakan kembaran Kyungsoo yang absolut dalam wujud dua dimensi.

"Terimakasih, Kai!" Kyungsoo tersenyum menggemaskan sembari menenggelamkan kertas gambar tadi di dadanya, seakan benda mati itu adalah hadiah paling berharga yang Kai berikan padanya.

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan terpanah seakan gadis itu adalah malaikat yang baru jatuh dari langit. Segala pesona manis nan murni yang dia miliki secara absolut benar-benar membuat pemuda dihadapannya semakin mencintainya lagi dan lebih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo." Tegas Kai sembari memegangi tengkuk Kyungsoo, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis ke bibirnya dan tersenyum tampan dengan jarak diantara mereka yang begitu sempit.

"Dan aku membencimu, Kim Kai."

"Dokter Byun!" Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan kompak terlonjak dari posisi duduk mereka saat seseorang yang selama ini Kai beri julukan 'singa' bermetamorfosis menjadi singa sungguhan.

Dokter Cantik itu melipat kedua tangannya dengan anggun di dada, sementara dagunya yang lancip sedikit terangkat dengan gaya sok angkuh yang malah terlihat begitu imut. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo jadi semakin kagum pada wanita itu, berkat segala bakat bergaya imut yang selalu dia lakukan secara alami.

"Err.., selamat pagi?" Ujar Kai ragu dengan gaya sesantai mungkin.

"Selamat pagi?" Baekhyun membeo dengan segala urat kekesalan bertumpu di lehernya. Jika dia makhluk astral, pasti sepasang tanduk sudah tumbuh dari kepalanya. "Setelah kau kabur dari rumah di tengah malam dan badai, yang kau ucapkan padaku malah selamat pagi?!"

Sehun yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Dokter Cantik itu segera menyumpalkan jari telunjuknya yang panjang di lubang telinganya, berusaha mencegah suara melengking nan memekakkan itu melukai gendang telinganya.

"Ya, Baekkie-noona jangan berteriak –" Kai terengah. Salah satu tangannya bergerak naik dan meremas dadanya sendiri sekuat mungkin. Denyut jantungnya tiba-tiba menjadi terlalu cepat hingga menimbulkan koloni semut rasa nyeri menggelayuti lehernya.

"Omona!" Baekhyun menjerit dengan menggemaskan. Mengamati perubahan drastis atas pergerakan tubuh, cara bernapas dan gurat kesakitan yang menonjol dari leher kaya pigmen itu membuatnya menyadari betapa cerobohnya dia.

Rasa paniknya malah melukai seseorang yang membuatnya panik. Dan jika dalam satu menit saja rasa sakit yang Kai alami tidak hilang, bisa dipastikan pemuda itu harus segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit dan menjalani rawat inap disana.

"Kai-ya –" Sehun mendekat dan memegangi bahu Kai, namun tangan mungil Kyungsoo segera menepisnya dengan tidak bersahabat.

"Menjauh!" Wujud fana malaikat surgawi itu menatap Sehun dengan dingin dan tajam seakan dia adalah penjahat. "Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Kau jangan gila, Kyungsoo-ssi." Baekhyun menggeram dengan mulutnya yang mengatup rapat. Kedua tangan yang bersembunyi dibawah jas putihnya mengepal, berusaha menahan segala kekhawatiran berlebihan pada Kai maupun kemarahan pada gadis asing ini karena mengulur waktu. Karena hanya dia yang tahu, bahwa setiap detik yang Kai miliki adalah kesempatan emas untuk hidup atau mati.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, berusaha meyakinkan Dokter didekatnya bahwa dia tidak sedang melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Dia sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dan dia yakin, ini pasti berhasil.

"Kai-ya..." Kedua tangan mungil itu bergerak menuju pipi Kai, yang sedang memejamkan mata akibat segala rasa sakit luar biasa yang sedang dia tahan.

Ibu jarinya yang sehalus kapas mengukir pola-pola abstrak di permukaan pipi kecokelatan itu, seakan menyalurkan obat alami yang tidak ada di apotek manapun namun memiliki khasiat yang lebih nyata.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah..." Wajah manis itu mendekat, membenamkan diri di telinga dan rambut pirang halus milik Kai. Pola ekspirasi lambat yang dia lakukan membuat pemuda itu menggelinjang akibat rasa nyaman.

Pergerakan naik-turun di dada Kai berkurang. Keringat dingin yang tadi sempat menuruni pelipisnya mulai menghangat seiring dengan membaiknya kondisi di dalam dirinya. Sentuhan lembut dan aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo mulai mengangkat semua kesakitan yang menjadi _plak_ di dalam tubuhnya untuk sementara waktu.

Merasa kondisi pemuda itu membaik, Kyungsoo mengulum senyumannya. Sedikit lagi Kai akan berada dalam status aman dan dia akan berusaha keras agar kesembuhan pemudanya tercapai.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Kedua telapak tangan mungil tadi menarik wajah Kai, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman polos yang sangat manis dan murni. Sama sekali tidak ada pandangan gelap akan hasrat dan gairah disana. Hanya ada cinta, dan penguatan cinta yang lebih menakjubkan hingga membuat Baekhyun terhanyut.

Seumur hidup, belum pernah Baekhyun melihat pemandangan semanis ini. Sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama lemah, sedang berusaha menguatkan satu sama lain dengan cara irrasional yang secara ajaib berhasil mengalahkan obat-obatan yang selama ini dikonsumsi pihak pria. Cinta mereka begitu murni hingga bisa menjadi obat pula. Dia menjadi kagum sekaligus iri.

Napas Kai sepenuhnya stabil. Rasa sakit yang tadi mencekik lehernya mendadak hilang entah kemana. Detakan jantungnya kembali normal meski masih tersisa sedikit nyeri disana. Namun secara keseluruhan, Kim Kai kembali dalam status aman, untuk saat ini.

"Oh, terimakasih Tuhan!" Tubuh mungil Baekhyun melenting dengan cepat menuju Kai dan memeluk pemuda itu seerat mungkin, seakan dia baru saja minggir dari jurang kematian yang selalu menantinya. "Kini aku mengerti siapa dan apa yang kau maksud sebagai obat hidup."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos yang penasaran akan pembicaraan Baekhyun sementara Sehun hanya menghela napas panjang yang berhasil mengangkat helaian poninya.

"Aku senang kau memahaminya." Lirih Kai dengan ulasan senyum di wajah lelahnya. "Jadi, jangan pernah marah padaku jika aku mendatanginya. Dia adalah cinta dan obatku untuk bertahan hidup."

Kyungsoo merona hingga ke dua telinganya dan menunduk cepat. Kuku-kuku merah jambu nan jernih miliknya dengan lucu melakukan gerakan meremas pada ujung roknya. Betapa manisnya gadis ini saat malu, batin Baekhyun gemas.

"Baik, dan mulai sekarang aku berjanji untuk tidak akan mengejutkanmu." Kai hanya tertawa kecil, menandakan dia tidak terlalu berharap akan janji manis itu berubah wujud menjadi nyata.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, membalas tatapan bingung Kyungsoo dengan senyuman mata yang cantik sebelum menyatakan alasannya mencari Kai tadi.

"Aku harus segera ke China karena permintaan ayahmu dan, pesawatku akan terbang sepuluh menit lagi. Bagus." Baekhyun tersenyum miring dengan penuh sindiran tajam sembari melirik arloji yang melingkar di lengan Sehun. "Meski aku tidak disini, kau tetap harus minum obat dan menerapkan gaya hidup seperti saat aku ada disisimu, paham?"

Kai hanya mengangguk, sembari memikirkan seribu satu rencana gila dan melanggar yang akan dia lakukan tepat setelah makhluk bawel bergelar Dokter itu menginjakkan kakinya di negeri China.

"Dan untukmu, Kyungsoo-ssi –" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya memasang wajah tidak tahu apapun yang begitu menggemaskan. " –tolong jaga Kai selama aku pergi."

Senyuman yang melengkung di kedua sudut bibir berbentuk hati itu kali ini lebih bermakna dari biasanya. Ini bukan soal cinta lagi melainkan perasaan. Selain Chanyeol dan Kai, baru Baekhyun seorang yang mau memberinya kepercayaan akan sesuatu. Selama ini semua orang selalu menganggapnya tak mampu karena dia lemah dan memiliki catatan gelap kehidupan yang menyedihkan. Dan menjadi seseorang yang dipercaya sekali lagi, dia merasa begitu bahagia.

"Tentu, Dokter Byun!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Ya, saya masih di Bandara, Tuan Yesung. Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol menggunakan bahasa formal kepada pria yang tengah meneleponnya dari seberang.

"Tunggulah disana. Anakku dari Korea akan tiba sebentar lagi dan kurasa kau bisa mengantarkannya kemari." Pria yang baru sadar beberapa jam lalu itu terbatuk berkat serbuan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"A –Anak?!" Chanyeol membulatkan mata dengan dramatis. Seingatnya, Grup Jaekim hanya memiliki dua pangeran tampan yang masih melajang bernama Suho dan Kai. Bagaimana bisa sekarang Yesung malah mengatakan kalau dia masih memiliki lebih?

"Anggap saja begitu. Dia berambut pirang _auburn_, mata sipit berlapis eyeliner, tubuh mungil dan wajah yang sangat cantik. Namanya Byun Baekhyun."

Yesung tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan wujud fana Aprodite yang baru saja dia jelaskan pada pegawainya. Begitu cantik dan menggemaskan hingga dia menyayangkan kenyataan pahit yang hanya menggariskan gadis itu sebagai anak yatim piatu. Namun dibalik semua itu, dia juga bersyukur karena telah bersedia memungut sang permata kecil yang terlunta-lunta dijalanan seperti sampah. Dan kini, permata itu telah tumbuh dengan menakjubkan.

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol membeo sembari mempertajam daya ingatnya. "Ya, saya mengerti Tuan Yesung."

Pria tampan itu membalas dengan kata 'bagus', sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri sendirian ditengah keramaian Bandara sembari memasang radar pencariannya atas gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Menyebutkan nama indah itu beberapa kali, salah satu saraf dikepalanya mendadak tersambung dan membuat dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Byun Baekhyun. _Fairy Byun_. Gadis yang statusnya ku komentari beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkinkah mereka orang yang sama?" Gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Meski usianya sudah terlalu dewasa untuk menjadi penggila jejaring sosial seperti remaja dan pekerjaannya sebagai Manager sekaligus penjaga Suho cukup menyibukkan, dia akan selalu menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk membuka SNS. Mengirim foto, memperbarui status dan mengomentari status milik orang lain merupakan kegiatan pokok yang dia lakukan. Namun diantara sekian banyak teman fananya, hanya ada satu yang menonjol. Yaitu, pemilik nama pengguna '_Fairy Byun'_. Alasannya adalah, gadis yang selalu memasang fotonya bersama Kai sebagai gambar profil itu memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak akan Chanyeol temui pada pengguna SNS lain.

Dia selalu memperbarui status dengan kata-kata indah penuh misteri yang jika diparafrasekan memiliki arti yang mengerikan atau menyedihkan. Namun, jika sedang berkirim pesan antar dinding dengan temannya, gadis itu akan menjadi pelawak profesional yang membuat siapapun pembaca tulisannya tertawa sendiri.

Dan Chanyeol, hanya satu dari sekian ribu orang yang jatuh kepada _Fairy Byun_ hanya karena tulisan maya gadis itu. Bagaimana jika _Fairy Byun_ itu sendiri yang muncul dihadapannya?

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab pemikirannya sendiri, kehadiran seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan tubuh mungil yang bergerak cepat dalam menyeret koper menyita seluruh atensinya. Mengeraskan bola matanya hingga enggan berkedip dan memaksa muatan listrik di otaknya untuk menyambungkan segala kesamaan yang gadis itu miliki dengan segala hal yang telah disebutkan Yesung tadi.

"_Dia berambut pirang auburn, mata sipit berlapis eyeliner, tubuh mungil dan wajah yang sangat cantik. Namanya Byun Baekhyun."_

"Itu dia!" Chanyeol segera berjinjit agar tubuh tinggi besarnya terlihat lebih menonjol. Pemuda dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di batang hidung tingginya itu melambaikan tangan setinggi mungkin agar gadis yang terlihat acuh itu memperhatikannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi! Baekhyun-ssi!"

Gadis itu menoleh, menunjuk dirinya seperti awak kapal yang menemukan pulau harta karun sebelum menggerakkan kaki-kakinya dengan cepat demi menemui pemuda itu.

Tubuh mungil dalam balutan celana jeans biru tua selutut, kaos hitam berlapis dua digit angka delapan dan _hoodie_ putih itu tiba dihadapan Chanyeol dengan terengah. Rambut halus sepanjang bahu itu tergerai dengan indah, dan menjadi berlipat kali lebih cantik saat angin menerpanya dan menggerakkannya dengan anggun. Wajah seimut bayi dan _body mass index_ yang kecil itu segera membuat Chanyeol menganggap gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan sebatas hidungnya ini masih remaja.

"Aku adalah utusan Tuan Yesung untuk menjemputmu, Adik manis." Chanyeol membungkuk sepersekian detik sebelum tersenyum jenaka.

"Adik?" Gadis itu memberengut, memberi serangan keimutan pada pemuda dihadapannya. "Kapan kau lahir?"

"November dua puluh lima tahun lalu." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya, dengan kedua mata bulat yang memancarkan kepolosan menggemaskan sekaligus ketampanan yang menakjubkan.

"Aku Mei, dua puluh lima tahun lalu juga, Adik manis." Ujar Baekhyun sarkastik sembari berjinjit dan mengacak rambut Chanyeol. Apa gunanya memakai hak tinggi, batinnya gemas.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil berkat kesalahannya yang terasa konyol, sebelum meminta maaf hingga tubuh jangkungnya membungkuk selama enam detik. Baekhyun pun tertawa karena kebodohan mereka, sebelum menyuruh pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun!" Tersenyum hingga kedua mata kecil itu melengkung seindah bulan sabit, kedua pipinya yang tembam dan lembut juga terangkat dengan menggemaskan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol." Bagian bawah matanya yang cembung terangkat dengan lucu, bersama dengan kedua pipinya yang juga terangkat dengan menggemaskan.

Pertemuan dua orang yang menggemaskan terasa menakjubkan. Mereka seperti dua potongan puzzle yang berpapasan untuk kemudian tertarik satu sama lain membentuk suatu gambar cantik nan utuh.

Dan sebagai permulaan, Chanyeol adalah yang pertama merasakan ketertarikan itu.

"Apa kau adalah pemilik akun SNS bernama Fairy Byun?" Chanyeol yang penasaran menatap Baekhyun seperti detektif.

"Ya. Apa kau Reaction King?" Gadis itu pun balas menatap Chanyeol dengan rasa ingin tahu yang membuatnya terlihat menganggumkan seperti malaikat polos nan cantik. Segala rasa gemas yang muncul dalam diri pemuda itu membuat dia kalap hingga melayangkan cubitan sayang di permukaan pipi kenyal Baekhyun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Peri Byun." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan segala tatapan kagum dan terpesona yang hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

See you next Monday!

Gue nulis ini dadakan dan ngebut banget, ciyus ya segala kesibukan menuju tahun ajaran baru ini bikin gue sering banget menggumam 'mati yuk!' T_T

Gue galon gara-gara ga dibeliin HP baru #tendang meja

Oke fix, lupain plis, lupain.

EXO comeback, ya oloh Chanyeol ganteng banget *.* #tepar

Gue cinta elu, Yeol! (?)

Sedikit komentar : Tracklistnya enak-enak, suara Chanyeol tetep menggoda kayak pas Album XOXO, dan suara Baek tetep kece. Cuma, bagiannya Kai pada bikin ngakak cius xD

Dukung terus uri EXO ya! Ama dukung FF gue juga (?)

Eh Betewe, kan ada salah satu readernya Pink Tape yang request story ama gue. Biar adil, gue persilahkan kalian semua (yang merasa reader gue) deh buat request story. Tapi sabar dikit ya, ide itu tidak akan muncul dengan terduga seperti kemunculan angkot yang pasti sepuluh menit sekali (?). Caranya :

- promo ini berlaku (?) bagi reader yang ngasih gue review di setiap Chapter salah satu FF gue. Misal, lu request tapi di FF Overdose yang lu review Cuma 1 Chapter, ya maaf ide lu ga gue terima :D

-tulis aja di kolom review, soalnya gue ga bisa online di PC lama-lama buat baca ide kalian. Mata gue rada =_=

- sebutin pair yang lu mau, tema cerita yang lu mau, sama ending yang lu mau. Klo ga ada ide, lu bisa nyebutin satu judul lagu / video / film yang pengen lu jadiin FF dengan cast yang elu kehendaki. BEBAS MAU CRACK PAIR ATO OFFICIAL :0

- ga semua ide bakalan gue wujudin, karena hidup ini harus memilih (?). Cuma yang sesuai dan langsung mengobarkan api imajinasi gue yang bakalan keterima. Dan bagi reader beruntung yang usulnya diterima, bakal gue PM dengan kata-kata yang panjang kayak pidato HarDikNas (?)

- FF request tadi bakal gue publish sesuai suasana hati gue (?)

Review dan request ditunggu!

Sincerely,

RapKwon

11 Mei 2014

18.16


	6. Chapter 6

**OVERDOSE**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Family, School!AU

Rated : **M** _(because of the heavy language, complicated feelings, dirty talk and also, explicit activities xD )_

Lenght : Series (06/12)

Cast : EXO

Warning : GS! OOC! Typo (s)

Sumarry : Kai menyerahkan seluruh miliknya demi seorang gadis yang membuat dia mencintai untuk mati. Kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam hidup Kai yang menyakitkan terasa berlebihan, seperti resep obat yang perhitungannya _overdose_.

ps : Maaf karena pake karet sehingga updatenya molor dua minggu #bungkuk 360 derajat ##muter dong

Gue galauin Kris ampe ga bisa ngapa-ngapain ya, secara DIA BIAS EXO-M GUE DAN DIA GANTENG BANGET (?) so wajar klo gue merasa hancur pas dia mau _leave _SM :'(

Sungguh, gue bingung yang salah sebenernya SM ato Kris? Karena ada sisi dimana Kris keliatan egois tapi juga ada sisi dimana dia emang bener-bener tersakiti. Jawab gue, Mesin Kasir Tuan Krabs (?)

Let's move...,

Kemaren ada typo(s) tapi ga ada yang sadar u,u

Umur ChanBaek 22 ya, ingat DUA DUA

Dan kemaren gue nulisnya DUA LIMA. Itu kan umurnya Luhan Kris Xiumin =_=. Maap ye!

Masih banyak deh pertanyaan di review yang kemaren ga kejawab soalnya kapasitas penuh :D. So, gue lanjutin sekarang ya ::

- Ada yang merasa NC nya KaiSoo canggung dan dia nanya "emang klo malam pertama (?) gitu ya?" #PandaCherry. Kan dikelas gue ada cewek yang 'pernah', ya udah gue interview. Dan kata dia, klo pas pertama isinya sakit semua =_=. Yang di BF aja lebay 0_0

- Ini Official beb, sungguh :3 #LuBaekshipper. Cuma, emang gue rancang buat dipenuhi crack pair biar readernim pada bergalau ria :D

Wokeh, sekian dulu. Pertanyaan selanjutnya bakal gue jawab klo ada pertanyaan baru (?)

Intinya, suatu paragraf yang isinya _italic_ semua berarti _masa lalu_. Arraseo?

.

.

.

**Chapter 06 :**

**Love Is A Sickness**

.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo hanyalah siswa biasa yang sama sekali tidak menarik, Sehunnie." Tao memberengutkan bibir bawahnya dengan sebal, berkat segala awan gelap yang memenuhi pikirannya akan kemungkinan pacarnya tertarik dengan gadis lain.

"Aku tidak pernah menjumpainya di klub malam manapun, aku tidak pernah melihatnya dihukum oleh guru dan aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat seorang pria pun mengajaknya berkencan!" Lanjut Tao dengan bersungut-sungut seperti udang cantik yang pemarah.

Bukannya _posesif_ atau _overprotective_, hanya saja bagi Tao kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba di kelasnya hanya demi mengorek keterangan tentang pemilik nomor absen 12 yang selalu duduk di bangku paling belakang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu terasa mencurigakan seperti udang yang merayap ke bawah batu. Perasaannya segera melakukan _flashback _dan menemukan bahwa sejak mereka mulai berkencan di masa lalu, Sehun hanya mendatanginya jika membutuhkan sesuatu misalnya ketenangan atau kenikmatan bercinta. Selain itu, dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri. Dada Tao mendadak jadi ngilu sendiri karena baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Kalau dia memang tidak menarik lantas kenapa kau khawatir aku akan tertarik padanya?" Sehun mencubit ujung hidung Tao. Gadis itu bisa menjadi sangat santai tapi juga bisa menjadi begitu panik dalam menghadapi situasi hingga membuatnya gemas sendiri.

Tao menggeram seperti kucing yang tidur siangnya diganggu, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun agar pembicaraan mereka tersimpan rapi dari pihak-pihak yang tak perlu terlibat.

"Karena kau adalah Bajingan Tampan yang bisa membuat siapapun jatuh cinta!"

"Tapi Do Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah jatuh padaku karena cintanya hanya untuk Kim Kai." Balas Sehun lirih namun masih cukup nyaring bagi pendengaran Tao. Gadis itu pun segera menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya sendiri sembari menatap pacarnya seakan pemuda itu baru saja mengatakan hal mustahil yang fatal dan mengejutkan.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Pekik Tao tertahan, sementara dengungan sisi gelap dalam dirinya yang menyindir dengan pertanyaan bagaimana gadis bertubuh indah sepertinya bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Kyungsoo, si mungil nan pendek seperti gantungan kunci yang manis, dalam merebut perhatian dan cinta Kai.

Tanpa pemaksaan apapun, kedua mata kecil nan lucu seperti milik Panda itu menjatuhkan bulir kekecewaan dan rasa terkejut yang membuatnya berdiam dalam kesedihan. Hanya saja, tetes air mata itu sepertinya terlalu tembus pandang hingga Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

_Di masa lalu, Tao menyukai Kim Kai. Pemuda berkulit karamel yang memiliki figur maskulin nan eksotis itu membuatnya mengalami mimpi-mimpi liar dan serangan imajinasi dewasa yang menggoda meski usianya masih dalam fase pubertas awal. Meski dia merupakan salah satu yeoja bertubuh indah dengan wajah cantik di Sekolah Menengah Pertama Jaekim, hanya saja kekurangannya dalam bidang bahasa benar-benar membuat dia gagal melakukan langkah pendekatan menuju hati si Bungsu Kim yang penuh pesona. Sehingga, dia pun pasrah menerima seseorang yang saat itu berhasil menarik simpatinya dengan kebaikan hati dan tampilan yang tak kalah mempesonanya dengan Kim Kai. Oh Sehun._

Saat sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun pun, Tao masih sering didatangi oleh segala pemikiran tentang Kim Kai. Bahkan, hingga kini.

_Sehun memang pacar pertama, tapi Kai adalah cinta pertama. Sehingga wajar rasanya bila rasa simpati yang Tao miliki pada si Bungsu Kim itu lebih besar daripada si pemuda Oh. _

Lihat saja, dulu Tao bersikap santai saat Sehun merindukan Baekhyun. Namun saat tahu bahwa Kai menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, dia seakan mendapat serangan kehancuran mental. Dia tertawa saat Sehun membicarakan masa lalunya dan Baekhyun, namun dia menangis saat pemuda yang sama membicarakan masa kini Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, maka dari itu aku ingin mencari tahu apa yang dimiliki si Kyungsoo hingga Kai bisa jatuh kepadanya." Sehun menandaskan sembari menekan ujung penutup pulpen pada permukaan buku Matematika milik Tao.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu pedulinya kepada Kim Kai?" Tanya Tao dengan nada tak bersahabat. Segala rasa iri kepada Kyungsoo dan kecewa akan selera Kai _(yang menurutnya tidak berkelas)_ membuat suasana hati gadis cantik ini menggelap seketika.

Selama menjalani komitmen tanpa dasar kuat ini, Sehun memang tidak pernah sekalipun mengungkapkan pada Tao jika dia merupakan penjaga Kim Kai, teman sebayanya yang kaya namun berpenyakitan. Yesung memang melarangnya untuk buka mulut tentang hal itu dan sebagai remaja pada umumnya, tentu dia akan merasa malu bila ketahuan bekerja sementara usianya masih belum legal untuk bisa memasuki klub malam.

Dan sekarang, rasa penasaran yang sejak dulu dipendam Tao sendirian segera terungkap secara keseluruhan, seperti tirai panggung sandiwara yang lepas secara bersamaan.

Sehun membulatkan mata dengan hawa panas yang melingkupi kepalanya. Sebenarnya, dia adalah tipe orang yang bisa terbuka hanya pada orang yang membuatnya nyaman. Namun didekat Tao, lidah dan pita suaranya seakan berat dan tidak rela untuk membongkar bata-bata keras nan misterius yang telah membangun pribadinya selama ini.

Sehingga jika dilakukan penarikan garis besar, dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun yang Sehun lewati bersama Tao tidaklah cukup untuk membuat dia merasa nyaman. Sehun, tidak nyaman dengan pacarnya sendiri.

"Apa urusanmu untuk tahu?!" Tanpa sadar, nada bicara Sehun telah naik satu oktaf hingga membuat beberapa penghuni kelas yang lain menoleh kepada mereka dengan tatapan penuh rasa terganggu.

"Karena aku adalah pacarmu, jadi semua urusanmu adalah urusanku!" Tegas Tao sebelum meneguk salivanya dengan cepat, seakan cairan tawar itu adalah pelumas bagi pita suaranya untuk bergetar melawan kemarahan Sehun. Dia tidak merasa telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga tidak ada satupun kata mengalah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Beginilah resiko menjalin komitmen dengan seseorang yang sama kekanakannya denganmu. Tidak akan ada pihak yang mau mengalah berkat kekerasan ego masing-masing. Sehingga, terbentuklah kerang keras penuh plak yang mengganggu kelancaran arus percintaan. Selain egois dalam berpendapat, kecenderungan lain yang berbahaya adalah egois dalam menetapkan hati. Baru menyadarinya sekarang membuat Sehun merasakan sebuah palu besar menghantam otak dan hatinya hingga remuk.

Tao memang mencintai Sehun, namun bayang-bayang Kai terlalu tebal untuk dihapuskan dari pikiran dan hatinya. Sehun yang tidak mengetahui isi hati pacarnya yang sebenarnya pun dengan cepat menjadi salah paham dan menumpukan semua penyebab keributan ini pada Kim Kai. Tubuhnya memanas oleh amarah dan kepalanya pening akibat ratusan awan pembingung yang semakin mengacaukan seluruh kewarasan dalam dirinya.

"Urusanmu melibatkan aku atau Kim Kai?!" Bentak Sehun dengan suara beratnya yang bervolume tinggi.

Iblis murka menuntun tubuh Sehun untuk bangkit dari bangku yang entah milik siapa dan menatap Tao dengan mata penuh kilat kemarahan. Pemuda manja yang tadi mengatakan aku mencintaimu sepertinya sudah benar-benar pergi, untuk saat ini.

Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, wajah Tao merona berkat percampuran antara rasa marah dan malu. Seluruh teman sekelasnya menatap mereka dengan kedua mata memicing yang menyerukan keluhan dan rasa terganggu. Bahkan beberapa gadis berbisik satu sama lain seakan Tao dan adik kelas yang tampan itu adalah pembuat onar yang memalukan. Dan sebagai gadis remaja yang masih kelebihan hormon, jelas saja dia langsung berang.

"Keluar dari kelasku, Oh Sehun! Sekarang!" Menghentakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan keras, tubuh tinggi nan langsing itu bangkit dengan anggun sembari menunjuk pintu kelas menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

Tanpa pembicaraan lanjutan apapun atau pemikiran dua kali, Sehun langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju pintu yang dimaksud Tao sebelum menutupnya dengan gerakan membanting yang juga menggetarkan kaca jendela di sebelah pintu tadi.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Sedang memasak apa, Kyungie-noona ku yang cantik?" Sepasang lengan panjang nan cokelat berkilau itu melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo yang dilapisi oleh apron berwarna merah cerah seperti kelopak bunga sepatu saat mekar.

Saat jam istirahat makan siang tiba, Kai tanpa meminta persetujuan apapun segera mendorong Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyamai pembalap Moto GP menuju apartemen gadis itu. Si manis hanya bisa membulatkan mata seperti burung hantu yang imut bahkan ketika pemudanya yang tampan namun seenaknya sendiri menanggalkan seragamnya untuk kemudian memasangkan sebuah apron merah di tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi celana pendek hitam dan kaos putih setipis sutera.

Jika kau penasaran, Kyungsoo memang memiliki kebiasaan memakai celana dan kaos dibalik kemeja, rok dan jas yang menjadi seragamnya. Rasanya memang penuh seakan dia adalah gadis dengan kelebihan daging. Tapi itu lebih baik, daripada membiarkan satupun orang asing dapat melihat apa yang ada dibalik kemejanya karena kain putih itu memang sedikit tembus saat dipandang.

"Aku sedang memasak makan siang untuk seorang pemuda tampan yang suka seenaknya sendiri." Kyungsoo tersenyum sepolos anak kecil kepada pemuda yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

"Ah, kasihan sekali dia. Dihina oleh gadisnya sendiri." Kai menggeleng dramatis dengan nada bicara yang sarat akan luka, namun malah menggundang tawa menggemaskan dari Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, sana menyingkir! Aku masih harus menyelesaikan ini dan kalau sampai gosong, kau tidak akan kuampuni!" Kyungsoo menunjuk Kai menggunakan sudip kayu berlumuran bumbu merah segar yang sedang dia gunakan.

"Aku takut." Mencuri satu kecupan polos dari bibir berbentuk hati nan lembut yang telah membuatnya kecanduan, Kai pun menurut dan mengganti posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk manis di meja makan yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo.

Aroma pedas nan segar dari bahan masakan yang sedang diaduk Kyungsoo menghantam indera penciuman Kai dengan telak, menyebabkan efek samping berupa suara auman aneh dari perutnya yang kelaparan. Seperti koki sungguhan, Kyungsoo tampak bergerak dengan luwes seakan dia sedang berada di dapur besar yang disyuting oleh banyak kamera untuk sebuah acara televisi. Tangannya meraih botol saus tomat dan menambahkan beberapa tetes ke seluruh paha ayam yang sedang mengalami proses pemasakkan di dalam penggorengannya.

Selain dibutakan oleh kelezatan aroma masakannya, Kai juga dibutakan oleh tampilan Kyungsoo saat ini. Surai hitamnya yang lurus jatuh dengan selaras di area punggungnya seperti juntaian mutiara abadi, kain tipis yang melapisi tubuhnya juga semakin menunjukkan apa yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dihadapan orang lain kecuali Kai. Tubuhnya begitu indah dan mengagumkan, dengan bentuk lekukan S yang halus namun menggoda. Belum lagi saat bergerak kesana-kemari dengan aktifnya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Kyungsoo benar-benar tampak seperti malaikat berkat kemanisannya yang bercahaya dengan begitu murni.

Seandainya bisa selamanya begini, batin Kai mengembang berkat rasa bahagia.

Namun sedetik kemudian, balon-balon merah muda yang mengembangkan hatinya meletus hingga semua kebahagiaan tadi menguap. Menyisakan butir kegelisahan atas kelanjutan hidupnya tahun depan, besok, atau bahkan satu detik lagi.

Kai sedang sakit, dia sangat menyadari keadaannya yang selalu berada di ambang kehidupan dan kematian setiap malamnya. Setiap bangun tidur, yang selalu dia lakukan adalah berdoa dan berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena masih mau membukakan mata dan menggerakkan jantungnya. Kebiasaan baik ini berawal sejak dia menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Dia merasa lebih bersemangat dalam hidup dan berkeinginan tinggi untuh sembuh atau setidaknya, bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

Cinta yang telah membuat Kai overdosis juga menjadikan dia serakah akan kehidupan. Dia ingin sembuh total atau setidaknya bertahan lebih lama dari perkiraan Baekhyun yang sempat membuatnya terguncang. Dua puluh tahun. Mengingatnya lagi membuat si Bungsu Kim ini semakin takut akan kematian seakan itu adalah hantu yang mengerikan. Karena, dia tidak pernah mau, rela dan sanggup untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Tidak sama sekali.

Namun, bagaimana jika usianya akan tetap habis dalam ukuran pendek bagaikan sebatang rokok? Bagaimana jika prediksi Baekhyun ternyata menjadi kenyataan?

Semua khayalan dan lamunan yang membawa imajinasinya terbang sampai ke awan itu berakhir saat masakan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama memiliki tampilan dan rasa enak tersaji didepan matanya. Menggulungkan aroma sedap ke seluruh reseptor di hidungnya hingga membunyikan mekanisme pencernaannya yang membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dicerna.

"_Meski aku tidak disini, kau tetap harus minum obat dan menerapkan gaya hidup seperti saat aku ada disisimu, paham?"_

Rasa kelaparan yang mengaum dalam diri Kai masih kalah dengan auman terakhir Baekhyun yang menyapa telinganya. Gadis Cantik itu telah berusaha keras menetapkan disiplin demi mengatur pola kehidupannya sejak baru menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Kim dulu. Menetapkan kapan dia harus tidur, berapa lama dia harus belajar dan apa saja yang boleh memasuki mulutnya sebagai makanan. Dan apa yang diolah Kyungsoo barusan, Ayam Kungpao atau apalah itu namanya, sama sekali tidak ada dalam daftar kalori harian yang biasa Baekhyun berikan padanya.

"Aku pernah tinggal di China untuk waktu yang lumayan, jadi aku sedikit banyak hafal tentang masakan lezat dari sana." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu seperti anak kucing. "Cicipilah!"

Kai tersenyum miris, hingga setiap kurva yang dibentuk oleh sudut bibirnya menjadi pecahan kaca lancip yang menghantam tepat pada perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Noona, kurasa jika aku memakannya, pembuluh darahku akan tersumbat oleh lemak hingga memperberat kinerja jantungku."

Kyungsoo memberengut dengan seluruh perasaan terluka memancar dari kedua matanya, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya yang sedang memegangi piring meletakkan benda bulat nan putih itu diatas meja dengan gerakan menghentak yang mengejutkan Kai.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, aku juga tidak mau!"

Mata Kai seakan terdorong oleh pasukan otot untuk melompat dari rongganya sekarang juga.

"Kau harus, Noona! Tadi aku mengunjungi Unit Kesehatan Sekolah dan yang kutemukan adalah biodata terbarumu, dengan _Body Mass Indeks_ dibawah angka 22." Menggeram seperti serigala, pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya berkat rasa panik akan kondisi kesehatan gadisnya yang sedikit _mencurigakan_.

"Kau juga, Kai-ya!" Kyungsoo bersikeras, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan bibir mencebik.

"Aku sakit, Noona." Kai mengendurkan bahunya berkat serbuan rasa frustasi.

"Aku juga sakit, Kaiii!" Kyungsoo secara samar menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sejak awal menyatakan kecintaannya pada Kai, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan tentang jenis kesakitan apa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini meski dia sendiri sudah mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Kai. Dengan mengatakan petunjuk sedikit demi sedikit, Kyungsoo banyak berharap Kai akan semakin memperhatikannya jika menyadari kalau dia sakit.

"_Anoreksia_, ya?" Senyuman jahil yang terpatri di wajah tampan itu seketika menghancurkan harapannya. Namun cukup kuat, untuk menciptakan senyuman di bibirnya sendiri.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan? Aku akan memberimu apapun jika kau mau mencicipi masakanku meski hanya seujung sendok, kau mau?" Kyungsoo memberikan penawaran yang membuat mata Kai berkilau seperti berlian.

"Sungguh?" Rasa was-was yang Kai miliki akan kolestrol jahat yang mengontaminasi masakan Kyungsoo secara alami mendadak lenyap. Dia terlalu girang. Imajinasi aktifnya pun segera memikirkan hal yang paling dia inginkan dengan atau pada gadisnya.

Gadis dengan poni lurus yang memanjang hingga menutupi kedua alisnya itu mengangguk ringan, hingga rambutnya yang selembut kapas bergerak naik turun dengan lincah.

"Baiklah. Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar bukan?" Ujar Kai retoris, sebelum mengambil piring dihadapan Kyungsoo dan menggunakan garpu untuk menusuk sebuah paha ayam berselimut bumbu yang menodai piring putihnya dengan warna merah menyegarkan.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mereka berdebat dan Kai melakukan penolakan sekeras mungkin, namun hanya lima detik yang pemuda itu gunakan untuk mencicipi daging ayam tadi dan dua detik kemudian dia menyerukan kata 'enak' seperti seseorang yang baru keluar dari gua batu hanya untuk mengetahui cita rasa yang dimiliki oleh daging ayam.

"Kau adalah koki terbaik seumur hidupku! Aku harap di masa depan, sebelum aku berangkat bekerja dan saat aku kembali masakanmu selalu terhidang diatas meja." Ujar Kai sembari menyendok nasinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Tanpa diriku?" Kyungsoo menumpukan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya, mengamati pergerakan kekanakan yang Kai lakukan saat makan membuatnya membatin betapa manisnya pemuda ini.

"Dirimu harus terhidang diatas ranjang sebagai makanan penutup." Senyuman miring lambang sensualitas sekaligus sikap kurang ajar terukir sempurna di sudut bibir yang berkilau akibat minyak dari ayam yang baru digigitnya.

"Dasar _hiper_!" Kyungsoo mengaum dengan pipi merona seperti tumpahan saus diatas roti burger.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang dan penuh suka cita, meski salah satu pihak mengabaikan _Isosorbid dinitrate_ yang bersembunyi di dalam tas punggungnya, dan pihak lain juga mengabaikan spuit, jarum serta _vial_ dan _Insulin glargin_ _100 UI/ml_ yang tidak pernah dia sentuh berkat ketidakberadaan Chanyeol untuk mengawasinya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Tidak ada ular tangga? Tidak ada monopoli? Tidak ada kartu? Bagaimana bisa kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai permainan papan di apartemen ini, Noona?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sulit dipercaya sembari membatin betapa malangnya gadis itu.

"Chanyeol-oppa melarangku membeli apapun dari luar karena tidak mau aku terluka oleh mereka." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, sembari mengusapi lembutnya _bedcover_ cokelat yang melapisi _springbed_ nya.

Setelah mengisi perutnya dan menggosok gigi bersama, keduanya memutuskan untuk bersantai di dalam kamar Kyungsoo jika mengingat waktu istirahat masih lama dan sekolah begitu membosankan. Sejak tadi Kai sudah kesana-kemari seakan dia adalah pemilik rumah demi mencari suatu papan atau permainan yang bisa mereka lakukan. Hanya saja, usahanya sia-sia.

"Mereka?" Alis Kai mengerut, dengan alarm waspada berdering nyaring di dalam kepalanya.

"Ya mainan, maksudnya!"

"Bagaimana ceritanya sebuah dadu kubus dapat melukai gadis sebesar dirimu?" Kedua mata seindah milik kucing itu melengkung hingga sudutnya meruncing saat pemiliknya tertawa. Tubuh yang masih berada dalam lapisan seragam itu maju, meraih pipi tembam Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya untuk dicubit segemas mungkin.

"Entahlah." Jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan terdengar menggemaskan berkat tarikan di pipinya yang membuat suaranya terdengar lucu. "Kata Chanyeol-oppa, aku tidak boleh terluka sedikitpun."

Chanyeol pasti sangat menyayangi Kyungie-noona, batin Kai.

Meski sampai hari ini si jangkung nan tampan itu belum memberikan sedikitpun kabar _(atau dia memang sudah melakukannya namun Kyungsoo sudah terlalu marah dan menghapus nomor ponsel kakaknya sendiri)_, pemuda itu sepertinya sangat menjaga Kyungsoo bahkan sampai hal sekecil kuku sekalipun tak luput dari perhatiannya.

Tersenyum lembut, Kai melabuhkan telapak tangan besarnya diatas poni Kyungsoo. Mengacaknya dengan ekspresi gemas yang begitu besar hingga gadis dibawahnya merona parah.

"Kau beruntung memiliki kakak sebaik Chanyeol."

"Ya, anak kelas dua yang seenaknya, jika sekali lagi kau menyebut nama Chanyeol-oppa tanpa akhiran Hyung, keluar dari apartemenku." Kyungsoo menaruh telunjuk mungilnya di dahi Kai sebelum mendorongnya, hingga kepala pemuda itu ikut terdorong ke belakang perlahan.

"Seumur hidup, hanya ada dua orang yang kupanggil kakak. Baekhyun-noona, dan Suho-hyung. Karena, aku hanya mau menggunakan panggilan itu kepada orang yang kusayangi." Kai membuat parodi angka dua menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos yang membuat dia terlihat semakin mempesona, sebelum memegangi kedua jari Kai yang masih membentuk angka dua. Pemuda berkulit karamel itu pun terpana berkat ekspresi gadisnya yang mulai membangkitkan binatang lelaki nan perkasa yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di dalam dirinya.

"Kau memanggilku Noona –"

"Berarti aku mencintaimu." Sela Kai dengan cepat sembari meraih leher Kyungsoo dan menariknya mendekat. Rasa cintanya yang selalu meletup-letup tidak pernah sanggup untuk ditahan, mendikte tangannya untuk melingkar erat dipunggung gadisnya sementara ujung hidungnya melakukan pergerakan kecil di ujung hidung Kyungsoo hingga keduanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau bilang Chanyeol-oppa baik? Dia pergi dalam rangka urusan pekerjaan ke China dan sampai sekarang tidak memberi kabar, kau bilang dia baik? Ya Tuhan..." Kyungsoo terkikik geli atas penilaian Kai terhadap kakaknya.

"Setidaknya dia melarangmu membeli apapun dari luar dan aku yakin jika dia sedang mencemaskanmu disana. Daripada, Hyung ku..." Menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo, Kai mengela napas dengan awan kelelahan berhembus dari mulutnya.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo melebarkan mata dengan penasaran. "Suho-oppa? Kenapa dia?"

"Aku tak mau membicarakannya." Kai menggeleng ringan sembari tertawa jenaka, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang nantinya hanya akan membuat nyeri di dadanya semakin menjalar. "Oh iya, tadi aku sudah menghabiskan masakanmu jadi sekarang, kau harus mau menuruti apapun permintaanku."

"Kau masih mengingatnya ya?" Kyungsoo menghela napas, dengan segala firasat tidak enak menyelimuti tengkuknya. Ini diranjang dan kurasa permintaannya tidak akan jauh dari ranjang pula, batinnya nanar.

Hari ini, Kyungsoo bangun dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh yang membuatnya lemas sekaligus lebih pucat. Dia sudah menelan belasan gelas air mineral dan berpiring-piring makanan namun itu semua tidak memperbaik keadaan. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi baikan jika mau menyentuh _spuit_ dan _vial Insulin_ yang sudah dititipkan Chanyeol untuk dia gunakan secara rutin setiap hari. Namun gadis itu terlalu enggan untuk merasakan sakitnya jarum suntik yang menembus permukaan kulit perutnya.

"Aku ingin bermain permainan papan denganmu, namun karena tidak ada apapun, aku rasa lebih baik kita bermain _Ding Dong Daeng_ saja."

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata dengan lucu, sebelum membeokan kata-kata terakhir Kai yang sepertinya baru pertama kali melalui telinganya.

"_Ding Dong Daeng_?"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Ini sangat mudah dan menyenangkan, karena hanya memerlukan konsentrasi dan ketelitian semata. Aku sudah melihat Sehun memainkan ini dengan Baekkie-noona sejak kecil!" Kai tersenyum jenaka sembari menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Jika kau berhasil menjawab dengan benar, maka kau harus melepas salah satu pakaianmu."

"Yang benar saja?!" Kyungsoo mengaum seperti kucing kecil yang terlempar keluar dari jendela. "Berarti, Sehun sudah pernah melihat Dokter Byun telanjang?!"

Kyungsoo ingat benar bahwa pemuda tampan berwajah datar yang tadi hendak menolong Kai bernama Sehun dan dia adalah pacar teman sekelasnya, Tao. Namun jika mengamati cahaya halus yang menguar dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu saat berdekatan, berdampingan dan berbicara dengan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo malah mencurigai status hubungan mereka.

"Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu." Kai tersenyum miring sembari bersiul, mengingat akan perasaan murni Sehun kepada Dokter Pribadinya.

"Tapi aku malu Kaii!" Kyungsoo menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya sembari menggeleng.

Ini masih siang sehingga cahaya yang lebih dari cukup membuat Kai akan dapat melihat tubuhnya yang tanpa penutup dengan begitu jelas. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo merona dan gemetar. Apalagi jika mempraktekkannya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, dan kau pun begitu." Kai tersenyum saat mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo. Ujung hidung mereka bertabrakan dengan cara menyenangkan yang membuat gadis itu kehilangan kawat tegang yang tadi mengekang perasaannya.

"Baiklah..." Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu, karena ini adalah kali pertama dia bermain sejak bangun dari koma sehingga rasanya begitu canggung seperti kepiting yang baru menggunakan sayap untuk terbang.

"Dimulai! Dengan siapa Sehun memainkan ini sejak kecil?" Setelah meletakkan kedua tangannya di kerah kaos Kyungsoo, Kai melayangkan pertanyaan ringan sembari tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-eonnie!" Ujar Kyungsoo sembari ikut meletakkan kedua tangannya di kerah kemeja Kai yang dua kancing teratasnya lepas.

"_Ding Dong Daeng_!" Kai berseru dengan riang, untuk kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kaos Kyungsoo. Melakukan pengamatan kecil terhadap obyek manis didepannya, akhirnya dia menemukan satu hal yang ingin dia buang dari tubuh indah gadisnya.

"Lepas kaosmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk samar dan menuruti Kai. Tangan-tangannya menarik ujung kaos putih yang sejak tadi mengamankan tubuhnya, sebelum menarik benda lembut nan menyejukkan itu keatas hingga melewati kepalanya dan lepas dari anggota badan bagian atasnya.

Tubuh polos mengkilap nan bersih seperti manekin itu terlihat begitu mengagumkan dengan penerangan sinar sang matahari yang keemasan. Membuat Kai menelan ludah dengan kesusahan seakan segala cairan itu adalah batu kerikil hingga matanya mulai menggelap akibat kebangkitan karnivora dari dalam dirinya yang mendambakan makanan penutup berupa gadis ini.

"Sekarang, yang kedua." Karena tidak memiliki tumpuan lagi, Kai berinisiatif untuk meletakkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Kyungsoo. Sementara gadis itu sedang memegangi kerah kemeja pemudanya sembari menunduk malu.

"Siapa kakak laki-lakiku?"

"Suho-oppa." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat sebelum menekuk wajahnya. Dari tadi yang Kai berikan adalah pertanyaan yang teramat mudah sehingga wajar jika dia akan selalu menjawab dengan benar.

"_Ding Dong Daeng_!" Lagi-lagi Kai tertawa penuh kegembiraan hingga hembusan napasnya menggelitik wajah Kyungsoo dengan halus.

Melepas tangannya dari tengkuk gadisnya, Kai berhasil membuat satu lagi kain yang mengurung Kyungsoo dalam status beradab tanggal dan mengumbar semua keindahan ragawi yang dia miliki. Dan setelah dua pertanyaan selanjutnya, semua kain itu lenyap. Permainan sepihak ala Kai berhasil membuat Kyungsoo telanjang bahkan di sepuluh menit pertama.

Namun permainan inti yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. Saat segala keindahan Kyungsoo menarik Kai untuk menjadi lebih dekat dan menjatuhinya ciuman bertubi-tubi, tanpa terasa tubuh mereka yang semula berada dalam posisi duduk telah berganti menjadi berbaring. Kai menaungi Kyungsoo dengan sepasang mata berasap gelap yang serakah melahap keindahan raga gadisnya sebelum memberikan sentuhan menakjubkan di permukaan kulit putih ala porselen itu. Peredaran darah Kyungsoo seakan mengalami kerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat hingga dada dan kepalanya berdenyut tak karuan akibat semua aliran listrik yang Kai sengatkan secara sensual.

"Jadi, begini akhir dari permainanmu, Kai-ya?"

Setelah membiarkan potongan terakhir seragamnya menghantam permukaan lantai, Kai memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Menatap gadis itu dengan penuh pemujaan berkat cahaya mempesonanya yang menyilaukan.

"Tidak. Justru ini baru akan dimulai." Kembali memasang tempat diatas Kyungsoo, Kai merasa tubuhnya cukup panas untuk berbagi suhu dan kelembapan pada gadisnya.

Desahan Kyungsoo yang semanis aroma sirup di musim gugur menjadi lagu pengiring bagi segala ciuman kupu-kupu yang Kai lukiskan di permukaan kulitnya. Permainan lidah dan bibirnya yang menakjubkan membuat gadis itu mengerang saat Kai melepasnya dengan tanda kemerahan tertinggal. Belum sempat melayangkan protes, si pemuda kembali menyerang permukaan wilayah lehernya yang lain hingga tanda merah tadi berkembang pesat menjadi lebih banyak dan pusaran api putih di dasar perutnya semakin membesar.

Namun disela kegiatannya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasakan padang Sahara berpindah ke tenggorokannya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Tidakkah kau haus?"

Menyangka itu adalah sebuah godaan polos berkonotasi memerintah, Kai pun mengangguk semangat sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada dua gundukan kenyal milik Kyungsoo dengan napas tersengal yang menggairahkan. Setelah menyamankan diri dengan tekstur lembut payudara itu, Kai pun mulai menunjukkan betapa hausnya dia dengan menghisap puting halus dihadapannya secara rakus.

"Ya! Akh! Engh.., m –maksudku.., haus.., s –sungguhan! Akh!" Kyungsoo menggeleng frustasi. Impuls bertubi-tubi yang Kai hantarkan ke setiap reseptor di tubuhnya membuat dia semakin kepanasan dan memperparah keinginannya untuk minum.

"K –Kau ingin minum sesuatu, Noona?" Pertanyaan Kai terdengar seperti gumaman dalam gelas berkat keberadaan buah dada lembut di mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dengan kedua matanya memancarkan binar harap yang membuat Kai menggeram sensual.

"Jika kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, ayo mampir ke Xiu Cafe sebelum kembali ke sekolah." Kai berjanji dengan manisnya. "Dan aku akan membelikanmu semua yang manis dan menyegarkan. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali. Tangannya pun meraih sisi kepala Kai, menariknya agar mendekat dan memberikan ciuman dalam nan panas di bibir pemuda itu. Intensitas mereka berciuman yang begitu sering berhasil membuatnya mulai mahir dalam mencium seseorang.

Tangan Kai bekerja melakukan pijatan memutar di payudara Kyungsoo, membuatnya semakin mengeras sekaligus semakin nikmat dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Suasana menjadi lebih panas lagi ketika pinggangnya bergerak-gerak hingga bergesekan dengan kewanitaan Kyungsoo secara menakjubkan.

"Sebelum aku memberimu minuman, bolehkah aku meminum dirimu, Noona?" Melepaskan tautan bibirnya, Kai tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo yang tengah merona sampai ke telinganya.

Pertanyaan Kai yang terasa ambigu membuat Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hati akan maksud pemuda itu. Namun belum sempat menjawab, belum sempat menolak dan belum sempat pula menghindar, keberadaan lidah dan bibir yang mempermainkan selubung kewanitaannya membuat dia paham seketika.

Kecelakaan yang terjadi saat dia baru beranjak remaja membuat Kyungsoo seakan bangun dengan otak baru yang sama dengan milik balita. Dia menderita _amnesia_ yang merubah cara berpikirannya menjadi seperti sekarang. Sempit, manja dan polos apa adanya. Tubuh dan usianya memang sudah delapan belas tahun namun jalan pikirannya begitu sederhana seperti anak delapan tahun. Itu memang memudahkannya dalam belajar karena otak anak kecil cenderung seperti spons yang dapat menyerap ilmu dengan mudah. Namun dalam kehidupan pergaulan, dia dianggap seaneh alien bahkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

Kecuali bagi Kai, hatinya yang tulus mencintai gadis itu membuat matanya memandang segala hal aneh dalam diri Kyungsoo sebagai anugerah dan keajaiban yang menakjubkan. Bahkan Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil membuat remaja paling kaya di Korea Selatan ini memujanya dengan seluruh hidup yang dia punya. Memberikan gadisnya kenikmatan bertubi dan meletakkannya di puncak kenikmatan hingga menyerukan namanya seorang.

Dan berkat segala gelitikan aneh yang menyentuh langsung pada kewanitaannya hingga berdenyar nikmat, Kyungsoo terus menyerukan nama Kai sampai pusaran api putih yang sejak tadi memenuhi perutnya meleleh keluar.

"K –Kumohon.., c –cepat selesaikan.., aku lelah Kaiii..." Ujar Kyungsoo manja dengan kedua mata indahnya yang sayu. Gelombang kenikmatan yang baru saja menggulung dirinya membuat dia begitu letih hingga ingin menutup mata sejenak.

"Tentu, Potongan Jiwaku yang Cantik..." Kata-kata manis Kai sukses menjadi suplemen yang membangkitkan sedikit tenaga Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya menggapai puncak kenikmatan.

Bagian dari dirinya terdorong masuk, menerobos pertahanan kecil Kyungsoo dan menghantam tepat di titik kelemahan gadis itu dengan telak. Kejadian malam itu terlalu berkesan bagi Kai hingga dia tidak dapat melupakan setiap detail pun. Termasuk, letak titik G milik gadisnya.

"Akh! Engh.., Kai-ya.., akh..." Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan gelisah. Remasan yang dilakukan selubungnya atas kejantanan Kai terlalu ketat hingga mereka berdua sama-sama menggeram penuh ekstasi.

Kai terus menghujam Kyungsoo sedalam yang dia bisa, menghentakkan tubuh mungil gadisnya hingga naik turun tanpa tempo beraturan dan bibir berbentuk hati itu melantunan lagu paling menggoda abad ini. Ekspresi penuh kenikmatan dan kegelisahan yang menghiasi wajah manis dibawahnya membuat Kai selalu ingin memasuki Kyungsoo lagi dan lebih.

Lagipula, Kai tidak pernah merasa se sehat ini sebelumnya, sungguh. Bercinta dengan posisi dan tempat yang benar ternyata cukup bermanfaat dalam melatih kinerja jantungnya. Nyeri di dadanya mulai berkurang dan napasnya tidak seberat biasanya. Rasanya begitu nyaman hingga Kai merasa bahwa jeratan sang _Angina Pectoris _dan _Aritmia_ yang menggelantungi dadanya telah lenyap.

"Kai-ya.., i –ini.., terlalu.., akh! H –Hentikan aku tidak kuat!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan frustasi saat dia kembali meleleh namun Kai sama sekali tidak. Tidak bergurau, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan rasa haus membuatnya kering seperti daun di musim gugur. Dan jika dia semakin lelah, suasana hatinya pasti akan ikut memburuk.

"Kumohon tahan sebentar lagi. Kumohon." Berbisik lirih ditelinga gadisnya, Kai semakin mempercepat pergerakan tarinya didalam diri Kyungsoo. Menggesek kewanitaan gadis itu dengan sensual, menusuk titik kenikmatannya dengan keras hingga sang gadis pusing dan menjatuhkan ciuman kecil disisi wajahnya yang berkilau akibat keringat.

Semua usaha keras itu pun berhasil mengantarkan Kai menuju puncak kenikmatannya yang menyenangkan. Hanya saja, indera perabanya yang menyentuh pipi basah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyatakan betapa dinginnya kulit gadis itu. Dan keringat dingin, selalu menjadi pertanda buruk akan kehadiran suatu _pembunuh terselubung _di dalam diri mereka. Kai dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Sehun sudah berada dalam lift dilantai satu dan entah kenapa pintu besi otomatis itu masih mencari penumpang sehingga enggan menutup. Kejadian di kelas Tao tadi enggan lenyap dari pikirannya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan semua barang kenangan mereka ke apartemen gadis tinggi itu, ditandai dengan adanya sebuah kardus ukuran sedang yang sedang bernaung didalam pelukannya. Sehun masih enggan mengambil kepastian untuk putus karena gejolak remajanya yang labil mungkin saja masih bisa membaik di keesokan hari.

Tepat sesaat sebelum lift menutup, seorang gadis cantik dengan _shortdress baby blue _beraksen halus yang membalut tubuh indahnya masuk dan berdiri tepat disebelah Sehun. Pemuda itu pun menoleh, dengan kedua matanya yang membulat samar dan mulutnya membuka seperti sapi kepanasan dengan cara yang tidak elit.

Keindahan bertubi yang tiba-tiba menghantam indera pengelihatannya benar-benar sayang untuk dilewatkan. Pesona kecantikan yang begitu menggemaskan nan murni itu membuat Sehun melupakan perasaan rumitnya pada Tao dan Baekhyun sejenak. Dan sesuatu yang mengembang dalam dirinya terlalu gemas untuk menahan pertanyaan sok ramah yang ingin dia utarakan kepada gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan menyamai telinganya itu.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum ketika lift menutup. Dia sudah sampai di Korea Selatan dan tengah berada di apartemen yang disebut Chanyeol sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Sebentar lagi, dia akan menemui calon adik iparnya yang manis. Rasa antisipasi, senang sekaligus gemas membaur dalam diri gadis China itu hingga menimbulkan rona kemerahan yang cantik di pipinya.

"Apa kau memiliki hari yang menyenangkan?"

Menoleh kesamping, Luhan sedikit terlonjak akibat rasa terkejutnya sendiri saat seorang pemuda memberinya pertanyaan ramah dengan ekspresi ingin tahu yang begitu lembut sekaligus maskulin.

"Tentu! Aku baru saja kembali menjalin hubungan dengan mantan kekasihku dan sekarang, aku kesini untuk menjaga adiknya." Jawab Luhan dengan polos dan apa adanya, tanpa memiliki pikiran negatif atau curiga akan niatan seorang pemuda asing yang tiba-tiba menanyainya.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu membulatkan mulut, sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum sehalus untaian surai _auburn_ Luhan yang jatuh dengan indah di punggung gadis itu. Ketampanannya begitu mempesona hingga berhasil membuat Luhan kembali merona selama seper sekian detik.

Mengamati benda yang dibawa si pemuda, rupanya berhasil menarik urat penasaran dari dalam diri Luhan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau baru pindah kemari?" Luhan menatap dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang berbinar menggemaskan seperti bayi rusa.

"Tidak. Aku kemari untuk mengembalikan ini kepada pacarku. Kami bertengkar dan sekarang aku mengalami _Menboong_." Jawab pemuda itu seadanya, tanpa merasa berat sedikitpun ketika membagi dukanya kepada gadis asing yang bahkan belum dia kenal.

Jika dilakukan penarikan garis besar, dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit saja ternyata pemuda bermarga Oh itu sudah merasa nyaman dengan Luhan.

"_Myeonbong_?" Luhan memiringkan kepala dengan lucu, kebingungan melanda sarafnya akibat kata-kata si pemuda yang tidak berkesinambungan karena awalannya galau namun malah berakhiran pembersih telinga.

Sang pemuda tertawa keras hingga kedua mata kecilnya melengkung sempurna. Perutnya seperti digelitiki dengan halus oleh kelucuan cara gadis itu ketika tidak memahami perkataannya.

"_Menboong_ itu singkatan dari Kehancuran mental, Nona –"

"Luhan, panggil saja Luhan!" Gadis yang membiarkan juntaian poni halus melapisi dahinya itu menyela dengan cepat sembari membungkuk penuh atensi kesopanan. "Ah, jadi begitu. Terimakasih atas koreksinya. Aku memang orang China jadi kuharap kau memaklumi jika kemampuan berbahasa Koreaku terbatas."

"Tapi kau tampak seperti orang Korea, Luhan-ssi, sungguh! Karena wajah dan logat bicaramu yang sama seperti kami. Lagipula, seorang China yang cukup mahir berbicara bahasa Korea sepertimu pastilah orang yang cerdas." Pemuda tinggi itu berdiplomasi, tanpa sadar telah memompa semangat Luhan hingga kedua pipi gadis itu terangkat dengan imutnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak berbohong atau sekedar menunjukkan mulut manisnya tentang ini. Wajah Luhan bahkan hampir mirip dengannya _(hanya saja gadis itu memiliki lebih banyak sisi imut yang sangat cantik)_ dan aksen lidahnya juga sudah benar seperti orang Korea kebanyakan. Tidak seperti pacarnya, yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal disini namun logatnya masih kental akan Qingdao.

"Begitukah? Ah, terimakasih lagi–"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Nama yang keren." Puji Luhan dengan antusiasnya yang memancarkan pesona kuat hingga Sehun kembali berdebar. Hanya saja sengatan listrik itu terlalu kecil untuk disadari oleh sang pemuda Oh.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa nama adik pacarmu itu?" Sehun sepertinya sedikit telah tertular oleh kebiasaan Baekhyun yang selalu ingin tahu tentang urusan orang lain.

"Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kai mendecak sebal saat suara bel terdengar hingga mengganggu waktu mandinya. Dia adalah pecinta kebersihan dan keberadaan cairan lengket di beberapa bagian tubuhnya benar-benar terasa mengganggu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk membilasnya dengan air dan sabun. Namun kehadiran tamu tak diundang diluar sana telah sukses mengusik acaranya dan memaksa tubuhnya keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Tak lupa sebelumnya, dia meraih sebuah handuk putih dan mengaitkannya di pinggangnya.

"_Annyeonghaseo_!" Luhan membungkuk, namun belum sampai sedetik berikutnya dia melotot dramatis berkat kehadiran seorang pemuda setengah telanjang nan seksi tepat di apartemen yang dia yakini milik pacarnya.

Sehun yang saat itu berada tepat dibelakang Luhan pun segera menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi pandangan gadis cantik itu agar aman dari sebuah pemandangan eksotis yang bukan haknya.

"Kusarankan pakai bajumu, Kai." Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau selalu ada dalam situasi yang ingin kutinggalkan, Oh Sehun?" Kai memutar bola matanya dengan urat bosan yang begitu kentara. "Sekarang, kau mau apa? Mengajak pacar barumu bercinta di apartemen gadisku? Dalam mimpi, oke."

"Idemu ilegal, Kim Kai. Karena aku masih resmi milik Tao-noona dan gadis ini sudah memiliki pacar." Sehun membalas dengan nada seringan angin meski topan sedang beraksi di dalam dadanya yang terkejut akan betapa serasinya mereka dimata orang lain.

Luhan mendecak tidak nyaman berkat isi obrolan dua pemuda labil didekatnya, sebelum menurunkan tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi memblokir akses pengelihatannya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa, melainkan hanya mengantarkan gadis ini ke apartemen pacarnya karena dia telah datang jauh-jauh dari China hanya demi menjaga calon adik iparnya." Jelas Sehun kalem, meski sentuhan tangan halus Luhan saat melepas tangannya tadi terasa begitu menggetarkan.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan datar sebelum memusatkan perhatian kepada gadis cantik didepannya. Rasa sebal menuntun lidah Kai untuk menggetarkan kata-kata yang kurang bersahabat saat menanyakan siapa identitas gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Luhan. Aku kesini untuk menjaga Kyungsoo –dia adalah adik pacarku. Ini tidak salah alamat kan?" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun bingung namun pemuda itu terus meyakinkannya dengan tatapan lurus dan anggukan tegas.

"Siapa nama pacarmu?" Kai memanglah tidak mudah untuk ditakhlukkan sekaligus tidak mudah menaruh kepercayaan. Meski yang meminta adalah titisan Hawa yang begitu indah bernama Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"_IGE MWOYA_?!" Rasa terguncang dan kaget yang Luhan alami lebih besar daripada rasa ingin tahunya. Kedua matanya mendadak memancarkan kegelapan horror dan kepalanya beberapa kali menggeleng, seakan menolak kenyataan ambigu yang menyambutnya di negeri orang. Seseorang yang sakit gula melakukan hubungan seksual bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, batinnya nelangsa.

Baju seragam untuk wanita tergeletak dalam diam dilantai, ranjang berantakan dan aroma menyengat yang khas orang bercinta memenuhi kamar Kyungsoo. Pemikiran timurnya yang begitu konvensional pun menganggap bahwa Kai pelakunya, mengingat pemuda itu bahkan setengah telanjang dan hanya ada dia di apartemen ini bersama Kyungsoo.

Sehun _(yang selalu memasang tempat dibelakang Luhan sejak mereka keluar dari lift)_ hanya memandang datar sebelum menggumamkan satu huruf tanpa makna. Oh. Dia sudah sering membuat kekacauan yang lebih berantakan dari ini bersama Tao sehingga perasaan yang dia alami biasa saja.

Namun begitu matanya menangkap sosok Luhan dari belakang, mengamati tubuh indah nan sempurna itu, rambutnya yang bersinar dan siluet wajah orientalnya dari samping yang begitu cantik tiba-tiba fantasi liarnya bangkit. Membentuk bayang-bayang akan gadis itu berada diatas ranjang tanpa busana, memasang mimik muka penuh kepasrahan dan meminta dirinya untuk bergerak lebih cepat dengan menggoda hingga tanpa terasa tubuhnya mulai memanas sendiri.

Pesona yang dimiliki Luhan terlalu memikat, hingga tubuhnya yang bahkan masih dibungkus oleh gaun berbatas sopan saja dapat membangkitkan gairah lelaki Sehun yang perkasa.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh didekatku, Oh Sehun!" Kai yang merasakan sepasang mata Sehun berubah gelap dan memancarkan hasrat tak biasa pun melayangkan semburan sebal kepada pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ya, Kyungsoo adalah pacarku, Luhan-noona, jadi kurasa hal semacam ini sudah lumrah." Pemuda karamel yang masih menggunakan handuk sebagai _dresscode_ itu tersenyum jenaka. "Aku bahkan yakin, kalau kau dan Chanyeol-hyung pasti juga sering melakukannya!"

Kai sudah dapat membiasakan lidahnya untuk menggetarkan kata akhiran _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ kepada seseorang yang lebih tua darinya berkat teguran Kyungsoo tadi.

Dan sindirannya yang sarat akan gurauan atas diri Luhan, berhasil membuat gadis itu merona sampai ke dua telinganya dan memekik dengan menggemaskan karena malu.

"Tapi kami sudah dewasa dan kalian masih anak-anak!" Seruan sok bijak ala Luhan berhasil merotasikan kedua bola mata Sehun. Dia memang selalu tidak suka jika seseorang yang lebih tua darinya merasa berkuasa dan menganggap dirinya hanyalah anak kecil.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Luhan melangkah menuju ranjang tempat Kyungsoo masih berbaring tanpa mata terbuka atau sepotong pakaian. Meski aroma cairan sial di area seprai dan _bedcover_ mulai menusuk reseptor hidungnya dengan menyebalkan, dia tetap berusaha tenang. Namun pada akhirnya, keadaan Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah pemicu kepanikan yang selanjutnya.

Tubuh mungil itu begitu dingin saat tangan Luhan menyentuhnya, seakan dia telah tidur di dalam pendingin selama beberapa menit. Permukaan kulitnya juga terasa lembab berkat keringat dingin yang mengalir deras dari setiap pori-porinya. Namun yang lebih buruk, jemari Luhan yang bisa merasakan denyut nadi Kyungsoo yang tidak stabil saat meraba pergelangan tangannya.

"YA! Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?!"

Tawa Kai lenyap seperti kabut yang pupus saat dihantam oleh ratusan bulir air hujan. Firasat tidak menyenangkan yang memang sudah sejak tadi menyapa inderanya mendadak menunjuk dirinya sebagai orang yang bersalah –seandainya terjadi hal buruk pada Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya ada apa, Noona?"

"Dia bukannya tidur melainkan pingsan, Bodoh! Seseorang, panggilkan dokter!"

Tanpa menunggu dua kali, Sehun segera menjelajahi buku telepon diponselnya dan menemukan satu nama yang saat ini mereka butuhkan. Dokter Zhang.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Dia menderita _koma hiperglikemi_." Dokter Cantik dengan stetoskop yang bernaung di lehernya itu menjatuhkan vonis yang membuat wajah Kai pucat seketika.

"A –Apa itu?" Suaranya bergetar, menandakan betapa rasa khawatir dan takut telah berhasil memeluk jiwanya yang terasa retak.

"_Koma Hiperglikemi_ adalah suatu keadaan dimana tubuh mengalami penurunan kesadaran karena kadar _insulin_ dalam darah kurang dari _200mg/dl_. Ini bisa terjadi karena Kyungsoo tidak menggunakan preparat yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menambah jumlah _insulin_ dalam tubuhnya, misalnya obat atau _suntik insulin_. Dan seseorang yang memerlukan _insulin sintetis_ untuk hidup, hanya orang yang menderita _Diabetes Melitus tipe satu_."

Semua mata yang ada disana segera tertuju pada Sehun seolah dialah dokter sungguhan. Penjelasannya yang begitu masuk akal, tenang juga sarat akan pengetahuan tentang obat dan kinerjanya dalam tubuh membuat dirinya semakin terlihat mengesankan.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku jika dirimu sendiri bisa mengatasinya, Sehunnie?" Dokter bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu tertawa kecil hingga lesung kecil nan manis di pipinya timbul.

Dia memang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Sehun karena sifat si tampan Oh yang ramah kepada siapapun. Dan mereka saling mengenal karena Yixing adalah Dokter lain yang biasa menangani masalah kesehatan keluarga Kim –selain Baekhyun. Tapi itu dulu. Sejak beberapa waktu lalu, Yixing secara mengejutkan menyatakan bahwa dia mundur dari Tim Dokter keluarga Kim dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja di Rumah Sakit saja.

"Intinya, Kyungie-noona menderita, DM?" Kai masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua penjelasan Sehun yang sok dewasa itu salah.

Namun kenyataan yang dia dapat malah anggukan tegas dari Yixing. Dokter Cantik yang pernah berjuang demi kesehatan kakaknya itu dengan penuh keyakinan membenarkan pernyataan Sehun tentang keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kau mengesankan, Sehun-ah. Apa rahasianya?" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan takjub. Pemuda itu masih memakai seragam SMA namun isi otaknya bahkan sudah menyamain Dokter Spesialite Diabetes. Setelah ini aku akan lebih banyak belajar padanya, batin Luhan yakin.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menunduk, membatin seandainya dia bertemu gadis ini lagi, dia akan mengungkapkan alasan hingga dia bisa memahami banyak hal tentang dunia kesehatan.

"K –Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Ujar Kai lirih, dengan radang kesakitan yang menyayat hati dari setiap perkataannya.

Pemuda yang sudah memakai kembali seragam sekolah kebanggaan Jaekim itu memandangi tubuh orang yang dia cintai terbaring tanpa daya diatas ranjang. Luhan telah memakaikannya piyama putih beraksen lembut sementara Yixing kini sedang menyuntikkan isi dari _vial Insulin_ ke permukaan rata perut gadis itu.

"Tak usah khawatir. _Insulin_ yang disuntikkan di lengan atas dan area perut akan diabsorbsi oleh tubuh dengan kecepatan lebih. Sehingga, kurasa dia akan bangun dan kembali membaik di keesokan harinya." Kini Yixing mengambil perannya sebagai Dokter dengan memberi penjelasan singkat kepada para penjaga Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, Dokter!" Luhan segera membungkuk sedalam yang dia bisa, mengundang senyuman Yixing untuk menyimpul berkat segala kesopanan dan aura manis yang gadis itu pancarkan.

Kai terdiam. Semua saraf motoriknya mendadak lumpuh berkat semua hal yang baru saja memasuki telinganya dan menghancurkan struktur rapi didalam hatinya. Perasaannya yang mendadak sensitif merasa enggan untuk mengakui kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak jujur kepadanya dan sekarang gadis itu sedang berada dalam kondisi yang sama dengan dirinya. Sakit, lemah, tak berdaya, memiliki potensi untuk pergi jauh kapan saja.

Segala pasukan nyeri di jantungnya pun mulai beraksi. Menyebarkan ranjau kesakitan di area dada, leher dan lengan atas pemuda itu hingga sang pemilik nyaris hilang kendali untuk menggeram seperti harimau buas yang kulit bermotif eksotisnya dikelupas.

"Kau harus tenang ya, Kai! Jika kau memang mencintainya, maka kau bisa menunjukkan cintamu dengan mendukung kesembuhannya." Yixing memberikan seruan penuh motivasi sembari menepuk bahu Kai yang sebenarnya tengah berdenyar ngilu.

"Namun apa yang dia lakukan, kau tahu Dokter Zhang?" Luhan menunjuk Kai dengan tatapan sengit yang sarat akan rasa tidak suka. Napas yang memburu akibat kemarahan berlebih membuat dada gadis ini naik turun seperti pelana kuda.

"Kurasa yang membuat Kyungsoo pingsan adalah hubungan intimnya dengan pemuda ini membuat dia terlalu lelah! Dia mungkin sudah menunjukkan gejala _hiperglikemi_, hanya saja bajingan ini malah terus memaksakan kehendaknya tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan dia alami kedepannya. Aku benar, kan?" Luhan mendekat dan mendorong lengan atas Kai seolah ingin mengajak pemuda itu berada di lapangan yang sama dengannya untuk berkelahi.

"Namaku Kai dan aku bukan bajingan!" Kai menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari dirinya sembari menahan impuls rasa nyeri yang membuat detakan jantung malah terasa begitu menyiksa dirinya. Ritme yang lambat membuat pasukan oksigen yang berperan dalam metabolisme tubuhnya berkurang sehingga rasa sesak kini ikut menggerayangi dadanya dengan menyakitkan.

Arus ekspirasi Kai mulai melemah, ditandai dengan betapa kerasnya suara napas yang dia hembuskan.

"Luhan-noona mungkin benar. Apa saat kalian bermain, Kyungsoo-noona merasa haus? Apa dia gelisah? Itu adalah sebagian gejala dari _hiperglikemi_ dan kalau tidak segera ditangani, beginilah jadinya. Dia jatuh koma." Lanjut Sehun tegas, yang seakan memberi semua dukungan kepada Luhan dan menyisihkan semua kesalahan disisi Kai.

Semua pemikiran Kai segera berputar ke beberapa jam lalu, saat dia dan Kyungsoo baru memulai semuanya. Gadis itu sudah berkali-kali menyatakan bahwa dia lelah dan haus. Hanya saja, Kai terlalu dibutakan oleh gelora yang menggebu hingga tanpa sengaja mengabaikannya hanya demi kenikmatan sesaat.

"Kenapa kalian jadi menyalahkan Kai? Kau memang benar, Sehunnie, Luhan-ssi, namun bukan berarti semua ini akibat dari perbuatan Kai. Jika saja Kyungsoo sendiri rutin menggunakan _insulin_nya, pasti dia juga tidak akan _drop_ begini." Yixing berusaha mengembalikan ketegaran diri Kai lagi.

Meski tidak lagi menjadi Dokter pribadi bagi keluarga Kim _(Yixing keluar tepat saat Baekhyun lulus kuliah kedokteran sehingga tidak banyak masalah yang dia timbulkan terhadap keluarga Kim)_ Yixing tetap peduli dan menyayangi Kai seperti adiknya sendiri. Walau kakak pemuda itu bahkan telah menghancurkan hatinya.

_Semasa masih bekerja untuk sang pemilik Grup Jaekim, Yixing bertugas untuk memastikan Suho selalu dalam keadaan baik, karena sang Putra Pertama keluarga Kim itu memiliki potensi yang cukup besar untuk menderita penyakit jantung akibat turunan dari ibunya, Ryeowook. Baiknya, pemuda tampan itu sama sekali tidak sakit sehingga kerja yang Yixing lakukan relatif tidak melelahkan. Namun sesungguhnya, ada satu hal yang membuatnya lelah. Yaitu, perasaan tersembunyinya kepada Suho._

"Dokter Zhang, kau melamun?" Kai menepuk bahu Yixing dengan urat lehernya yang menonjol, menandakan bahwa rasa sakit yang dia rasakan semakin kuat.

"Tidak, aku –" Tepat saat Yixing menoleh, tubuh tinggi kaya akan kandungan pigmen itu ambruk, jatuh dengan lutut bertumpu di permukaan lantai sementara pandangannya sedikit banyak mulai memburam.

"Kai-ya!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Kau adalah _Dokter Spesialite Kardiologi_?!" Chanyeol membeokan pernyataan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menghamburkan tawa keras dari mulutnya.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam mobil untuk menuju rumah sakit tempat Yesung dirawat dan perjalanan kali ini terasa begitu berisik. Hingga satu mobil seakan diisi oleh empat mulut yang tidak pernah berhenti berbicara.

"Ada yang lucu dengan itu, Tuan Park menyebalkan?" Baekhyun mendengus, sebelum membiarkan kerutan sebal menutupi kecantikannya dengan keimutan yang mutlak.

"Kau terlalu lucu untuk menjadi Dokter yang selalu serius, Baekkie!" Jari telunjuk Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengusap pelupuk matanya yang mendadak basah. Tertawa dengan keterlaluan ternyata bisa membuatnya seperti orang menangis.

"Aku tidak lucu! Dan apa itu, Baekkie? Kau seperti anak kecil jika memanggilku begitu!" Panggilan manis dan pujian menyenangkan pemuda tinggi itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona tanpa menyadarinya.

"Kau sendiri apa, penjaga? Dengan tubuhmu yang super tinggi ini kau menjadi penjaga pemuda sedang seperti Tuan Suho? Sayang sekali!" Sindir Baekhyun sembari menggeleng dramatis.

"Terimakasih, aku memang tinggi dan aku bangga karenanya." Kedua alis Chanyeol bergerak naik turun dengan garis wajahnya yang begitu jenaka. "Awalnya, aku menawarkan diri untuk posisi Manager dan kemudian aku mendapatkannya. Namun setelah kejadian dimana para buronan menyerang salah satu kota di China dan aku menyelamatkan Tuan Muda Suho, Tuan Yesung pun memberiku pekerjaan rahasia sebagai penjaganya."

Mata Baekhyun membulat, sebelum kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dengan penuh pengertian. Kejadian itu terlalu mengerikan untuk diingat dan dia sangat bersyukur Suho bisa pulang dengan selamat setelah melewatinya. Namun dia baru tahu, jika dibalik keselamatan pemuda itu harus ada pemuda lain yang terluka. Dan pemuda yang dulu terluka, kini berada tepat disampingnya.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Tuan Suho!" Kedua mata yang melengkung seindah bulan baru itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menyapukan tatapan penuh pemujaan kepadanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Ya, tadi Tuan Yesung mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjemput anaknya. Tapi kenapa dari tadi kau terus memanggil Tuan Suho secara formal?" Chanyeol pun berinisiatif menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Aku hanya memanggil Tuan Suho dengan _Oppa_ jika berada didepannya saja. Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak suka terlihat manja dihadapan orang lain yang tak berkepentingan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang menunjukkan betapa dia merasa dewasa. "Lagipula, aku bukanlah anak kandung keluarga Kim, hanya saja mungkin Tuan Yesung begitu menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri."

Seulas senyum menggemaskan dan malu-malu diukir dengan cara yang begitu indah oleh bibir Baekhyun. Membayangkan betapa beruntungnya dia bisa menjadi anak asuh pria sempurna seperti Yesung padahal dirinya tidaklah sempurna. Dia merasa hanya memiliki otak canggih yang menyerap ilmu dengan mudah. Masa lalunya yang gelap dan identitas aslinya yang tidak diketahui seorangpun selalu membuat gadis cantik ini merasa ingin mati saja.

"Tapi kau beruntung, Baekkie, karena bisa menjadi bagian yang dekat dengan anggota keluarga Kim. Bahkan _avatar_mu adalah selca bersama Kim Kai! Ya Tuhan, aku saja belum berhasil seakrab itu dengan Tuan Suho." Chanyeol memberengutkan bibirnya dengan sebal, mengingat sikap Suho selama ini yang berubah-ubah padanya.

Kadang profesional, tapi sering juga kekanakan. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu menyerukan kata _'Pergilah!'_ atau _'Tinggalkan aku sendiri!'_ kepadanya. Padahal kan aku hanya melaksanakan tugas, batin Chanyeol saat itu.

"Entahlah." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh, sebelum membuka tas berlogo 'Hermes' yang sejak tadi menggantung di bahu kirinya dan mengaduk-asuk isinya.

Tangan-tangan cantik itu pun keluar dengan satu botol kecil berlogo lingkaran merah dengan huruf K hitam ditengahnya. Setelah dengan cepat memutar tutupnya hingga lepas, beberapa tablet kecil berisi _Fluoxetin HCl_ pun jatuh di telapak tangannya sebelum masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya yang gelap.

"Apa itu?" Menoleh kesamping, Baekhyun memasang senyuman tanpa dosa kepada pemuda tampan yang sedang mengendalikan kemudi dan memasang wajah sarat akan rasa ingin tahu kepadanya.

"_Antidepresan_." Jawab Baekhyun setelah berhasil menelan obatnya.

"Kau depresi?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memahami perkataannya yang cukup asing bagi orang awam.

"Aku hanya asal menebak." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan cengirannya yang hampir menyamai penghuni sekolah luar biasa.

"Dasar!" Kepalan tangan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menghantam pelipis si jangkung itu. Namun kemudian, dia enggan memperpanjang tindak kekerasannya pada Chanyeol. Kepala yang terasa ringan membuat dia merasa lebih nyaman untuk berdiam diri saja.

Bersama dengan gelombang obrolan serta dan hujan gurauan yang menyertai perjalanan mereka, mobil yang dikendalikan Chanyeol pun berhasil mencapai Rumah Sakit yang sejak tadi menunggu gadis yang dia jemput.

Tubuh tinggi itu keluar lebih dulu, sebelum membukakan pintu bagi Baekhyun dan membimbing gadis itu masuk. Menemani sang Dokter di lift sembari terus menggetarkan mulutnya dengan gurauan ala anak SMA, untuk kemudian diam secara profesional di depan kamar perawatan Yesung yang individual dan eksklusif.

Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan tisu dan _eyeliner_ cadangan di dalam tasnya, seandainya menemukan Yesung tak sadarkan diri atau mengalami kritis. Namun kenyataannya malah sangat berbanding terbalik. Pria tampan yang terlihat muda di usianya yang memasuki kepala empat itu sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah lembut nan penuh kerinduan.

"Baekhyun-ah, lama tak bertemu."

Baekhyun pun menunduk, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi ranjang Yesung yang ditempati oleh bangku memanjang yang kosong.

"Ya, lama tak bertemu, Tuan Yesung. Bagaimana keadaan anda?" Baekhyun tetap berusaha bersikap formal, meski efek dari obat tadi benar-benar membuatnya merasa ringan dan merindukan tuan bantal.

"Semakin baik dengan kehadiranmu disini." Yesung tersenyum, menembus selang biru yang membantu pernapasan di hidungnya dengan ketampanan yang tak kunjung lekang oleh usia. "Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Kai? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Setiap hari, namun tidak sampai lima menit kemudian kami berbaikan lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum seperti anak kecil. "Aku baik. Dia juga baik. Setidaknya, dia sudah meminum obatnya sebelum aku kemari." Dan obat yang kumaksud adalah ciuman Do Kyungsoo, lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ah, begitu. Kalian memang menggemaskan!" Yesung tersenyum kecil. Ekspresi wajahnya melambangkan rasa lega, seakan jawaban sederhana Baekhyun yang dipertanyakan kebenarannya mampu membuang semua batu yang memenuhi dadanya.

Jika Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik, dia tidak mungkin meminum _antidepresan_ sebanyak itu tiap hari. Dan jika Kai dalam keadaan baik, dia tidak mungkin pingsan di apartemen Kyungsoo saat ini juga. Garis besarnya, mereka berdua sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Dan Baekhyun terpaksa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dengan kebohongan, agar pria itu tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh sehingga membahayakan kesehatannya.

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh sebagai refleks. Seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya dibalut oleh jas hitam elegan masuk dan segera mengunci seluruh pandangannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut hingga seakan membeku untuk melepaskan kontak matanya.

"Suho-oppa?" Baekhyun mati-matian menggetarkan nama pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menghiasi mimpinya dengan hal mengerikan.

Perasaan Baekhyun berdebar tanpa toleransi. Rasa bingung mendadak memenuhi kepalanya yang tadi sudah mulai tenang akibat _farmakodinamika_ obatnya. Berhadapan dengan seseorang yang membuatmu dilema akan cinta dan keluarga benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kacau. Untungnya, dia terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikannya dengan wajah polos yang membuat pemuda itu gemas.

"Baekkie, kau datang!" Suho tersenyum dengan awan putih kebahagiaan menaungi kepalanya. Aliran darahnya seakan dipercepat hingga memacu dadanya untuk dipenuhi getar pengharapan yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan tercengangnya dari Suho kepada Yesung yang hanya memandangi mereka dengan datar. Asap kemarahannya pada Suho sepertinya masih sedikit meracuni diri pria itu sendiri.

"Bolehkah aku berbicara sebentar dengan Tuan Suho?"

Yesung mengangguk, tanpa menyadari jika pergerakan kecilnya menjadi gerbang bagi Suho untuk mengajak Baekhyun melakukan gerak tari menggairahkan namun berujung mengerikan, yang membuat pemuda berwajah selembut malaikat itu semakin overdosis akan cintanya kepada sang Dokter.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Catatan kaki ::

Anoreksia : hilangnya nafsu makan

Body Mass Indeks : Ukuran berat terhadap tinggi badan untuk menjadikan orang dewasa dalam kategori tertentu. Misalnya, dia kegemukan apa kekurusan. Dan dalam kasus ini, Kyungsoo terlalu kurus.

Hiper : seseorang yang minat seksualnya tinggi

Kardiologi : tentang jantung

Continued when reviews satishfied

_(readers : kok beda dari yang Chap kemaren Kwon?)_

Karena alasan gue molor update selain KRIS adalah REVIEWS YANG JAUH DARI PENGHARAPAN GUE #caps menyala

Gue tau Chap kemaren emang rada _worst_, tapi tolong lah =_=

Mana gue kena _Nasofaringitis viral akut _lagi, yaowoh T_T. Tahun lalu gejala _Penumonia _dan sekarang malah ini, padahal mau UKK gue TT_TT

Oke, Request ditutup dan review dibuka! #gunting pita

Sincerely,

RapKwon

25 Mei 2014

14.41


	7. Chapter 7

**OVERDOSE**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Family, School!AU, Medical Fict

Rated : **M** _(because of the heavy language, complicated feelings, dirty talk and also, explicit activities xD )_

Lenght : Series (07/12)

Cast : EXO

Warning : GS! OOC! Typo (s)

Sumarry : Kai menyerahkan seluruh miliknya demi seorang gadis yang membuat dia mencintai untuk mati. Kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam hidup Kai yang menyakitkan terasa berlebihan, seperti resep obat yang perhitungannya _overdose_.

ps : Gue balik dengan kebingungan antara HIATUS ato LANJUT karena gue mau UKK(?)

Ah, bingung #pegangan tiang

Gue sayang readers yang review, tapi gue juga sayang masa depan gue #curcol

Let's move...

Pada seneng karena Official Pair mulai muncul? Semoga kalian ga terlalu terhanyut arus Crack Pair sehingga rada ga minat ama OP ya :D #doa

INI OFFICIAL, cius ya INI OFFICIAL #ketukpalu. Banyak banget reader yang galon bin bingung nanyain ini OP apa CP =_=

Just info, kemaren KaiSoo pada down abis NC an karena sebab yang beda yaa :

Kai : Karena merasa Kyungsoo ga jujur, dia pun mikir dengan ngenes kok bisa ceweknya sakit. Dan ppyong, jantungnya kambuh

Kyungsoo : Kegiatan ranjang ga bagus buat penderita DM karena bisa bikin drop. Belum lagi klo ronde ama durasinya kelamaan. Orang DM klo dibiarin haus ato lelah kelamaan kadar gula darahnya bisa turun dan itu bahaya. #Dr. Kwon sekilas info

Makasih buat semua REVIEWERS yang MINTA LANJUT, DOAIN GUE ama NANYA NANYA. Ntar semuanya bakal kejawab seiring dengan durasi lu baca FF ini kok, tenang. Ada typo di Chap empat ya =_=. Botolnya obat psikotropika itu simbolnya buletan merah bertuliskan 'K', bukannya gambar tengkorak. Racun itu u,u. Jeosonghamnida dan makasih yang udah ngingetin, saranghamnida!

Kalian semua berharga dan gue cinta kalian! #teriak di Namsan

Saranghaja!

.

.

.

**Chapter 07 :**

**Come In**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjas mahal mendudukkan tubuh mungil seorang gadis cantik di deretan kursi tunggu yang terletak diluar ruangan tempat ayahnya dirawat. Kim Suho, pemuda dua puluh lima tahun yang masih betah menyandang status lajang itu pun ikut duduk dan memusatkan seluruh tatapannya kepada Baekhyun seakan Dokter itu adalah berhala penyembahan dan dirinya adalah bangsa Yahudi. Merasa dunia hanya miliknya dan sang pujaan hati, hingga mengabaikan penjaganya yang tampan, tinggi, memasang wajah datar dan tengah melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bercita-cita menjadi obat nyamuk!" Gumam Chanyeol sinis sebelum mendengus akan aura manis berlebih yang disebarkan boss dan teman barunya.

Gerutuannya hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi Suho, namun cukup menyegarkan telinga dan melemaskan kawat ketegangan dalam diri Baekhyun hingga gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi –" Suho memberi jeda yang cukup lama demi memberikan ruang luas bagi Baekhyun untuk bernapas, menjernihkan pikirannya dan memantapkan suaranya. " –ini sudah lama berlalu sejak aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membebani tidurku selama beberapa tahun ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menunduk dan menyembunyikan semua rona manis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya karena rasa sungkan. Cara Suho menatap, berbicara dan memperlakukannya benar-benar istimewa seperti seorang butler yang melayani sang Ratu sementara dia merasa tidak cukup layak untuk itu.

"Apa kau mengerti maksudku?" Dengan penuh pengertian dan sentuhannya yang hati-hati penuh kehalusan, Suho meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk menggenggamnya.

Baekhyun menatap Suho ragu-ragu, sebelum membasahi belahan bibirnya yang terasa kering menggunakan lidahnya. Dua pemuda didekatnya pun merona samar akibat serangan keimutan nan menggoda yang tanpa sengaja dia berikan.

"Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi otakku sejak kau mengatakannya tapi, aku bingung mana yang benar." Baekhyun menghirup napas dalam sebanyak mungkin agar dadanya terasa lebih ringan. Tatapannya yang polos dan penasaran menghujani Suho hingga pemuda itu menggigil akan perasaan cinta yang membasahi hatinya.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sembari mengambil ponsel yang menggetarkan saku jasnya. Sebuah pesan pendek dari Luhan yang berisi **'apa kau sedang sibuk?'** mampu membuat si jangkung itu sedikit melupakan bayangan lengket tentang kekaguman pada Baekhyun di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau mencintaiku, sebagai apa? Wanita, atau saudara? Karena jika kau ingin tahu, aku juga mencintai Kai namun hanya sebagai adik." Ujar Baekhyun dengan kalimat akhiran yang sedikit membuat Suho kesal karena menyambung dengan bocah yang paling dia benci selama hidup.

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan cantik Baekhyun, Suho memejamkan mata dan kembali membukanya dengan api semangat keberanian memenuhi iris cokelatnya. Wajahnya bergerak maju, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Baekhyun. Hanya sebuah ciuman polos yang penuh akan kesan manis, namun sanggup membuat gadis itu merona parah dan dirinya sendiri gemetar hebat seperti orang _parkinson_. Dan itu terjadi, tepat saat Chanyeol menoleh karena telah selesai mengirimkan balasan singkat berupa kata **'ya'** kepada gadisnya nun jauh di Korea Selatan sana.

Rasa aneh yang mendadak menyelimuti hatinya yang panas membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik jika dia fokus pada beranda jejaring sosial SNS nya saja daripada terus menjadi domba tuli didekat kebersamaan Suho-Baekhyun. Pikirannya yang begitu sempit dan naif menganggap bahwa adegan tadi seakan menyinggung kesendiriannya tanpa Luhan disini sehingga dia tidak mau untuk melihatnya lebih lama lagi.

Pengguna kacamata berbingkai hitam itu pun berpikir, bagaimana bisa boss nya jatuh cinta kepada saudara angkatnya sendiri. Pantas saja tadi Tuan Yesung menamparnya, batin Chanyeol tertawa jahil.

"Wanita, dan aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi wanitaku." Lirih Suho tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun, dengan tatapan matanya yang masih menyelami milik gadis itu. "Dan bukannya Park Kyungsoo, atau siapapun itu."

"Park Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, meski kedua pipinya yang masih memanas terasa mengganggu.

Mata Chanyeol membulat samar, sebelum sudut bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman penuh tanda tanya. Pergerakan jarinya melakukan sentuhan pada kolom bertuliskan **'apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hari ini' **sebelum menari di permukaan layar halus androidnya dengan lincah.

'**Meski berbeda marga, dia adalah gadis yang sama. KS dengan marga P atau D adalah adik perempuan yang sangat aku cintai. Apa kau ingin tahu kenapa aku mengubah marganya seakan diriku adalah pria egois?**_**Come in...**__'_

"Apa kau tahu alasan Ayah bisa sampai terkena serangan jan –"

"Kau menyatakan penolakan atas perjodohan yang beliau ajukan, bukan begitu? Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Jongdae, tak usah membeo." Ujar Baekhyun sembari membuat gesture membersihkan salah satu telinga menggunakan jari dengan lucunya. "Dan aku bisa merasakan, alasanmu menolaknya adalah aku."

"Kau memang gadis pintar dan aku tidak pernah meragukannya!" Suho tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Park Kyungsoo, adalah nama gadis yang Ayah ingin aku menikahinya." Jelas Suho kemudian dengan kesedihan yang menguar dari setiap pandangan matanya.

"Itu seperti nama seseorang..." Baekhyun segera teringat pada gadis yang menjadi obat hidup bagi Kai.

"Dimana kau pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, Baekhyunnie?"

Seruan Chanyeol yang sok acuh namun sarat akan rasa ingin tahu membuat segala atensi lemah Baekhyun terhadap Suho buyar seketika. Setelah berdehem agar meredakan dahak kegugupannya berkat sisa debaran yang disebarkan Suho, gadis cantik itupun jujur mengatakan bahwa ada salah satu teman Kai sekaligus murid SMA Jaekim yang memiliki nama Kyungsoo, namun dengan marga Do.

Baekhyun tidak cukup gila untuk mengatakan pada Suho jika Kai sudah memiliki pacar, tentu saja. Mengingat perang dingin yang masih si Sulung kobarkan, Dokter Cantik itu sama sekali enggan jika harus melihat adik yang sangat dia sayangi diserang oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri secara moril maupun fisik.

"Teman biasa atau istimewa?" Suho bertanya dengan sinis, seakan segala pembicaraan ini mengarah pada hal yang tidak dia sukai karena telah mematikan pijar kebahagiaan masa kecilnya di masa lampau. "Do Kyungsoo adalah pacar Kim Kai, bukan?!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama membulatkan mata seperti seseorang yang sedang menonton film horror yang berada di bagian paling seram dari keseluruhan. Baekhyun keheranan, bagaimana bisa Suho yang sudah beberapa minggu di China mengetahui keadaan adik yang _(katanya)_ dia benci. Chanyeol juga heran, bagaimana bisa adik yang sudah dia atur dan setir sedemikian mungkin agar tak mencolok di mata masyarakat malah berhasil menarik perhatian dan hati seseorang se _eksklusif_ Kim Kai.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Oppa?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan kemanisannya.

"Sehun sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku." Balas Suho ringan, seakan tak menyadari jika ucapannya setara dengan ratusan kilogram batu yang menghantam langsung pada reseptor kekhawatiran di salah satu sisi hati Baekhyun. "Dia mengirimkan foto-foto saat Kai berciuman dengan gadis, dan identitasnnya adalah Do Kyungsoo!"

"_Kau tidak boleh memberitahu pada Suho-oppa jika Kai sudah memiliki pacar." Permintaan sederhana Baekhyun sukses membuat jantung Sehun seakan turun menuju lambungnya._

"_Baiklah."_

"Sehunnie?" Baekhyun membeo, dengan nada dan pandangan mata yang sarat akan kesakitan dan rasa kecewa akibat kebohongan. Dia bersumpah dalam hati, akan segera menghapus nomor ponsel Sehun setelah ini.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Tuan Muda Kai punya pacar, Tuan Suho?" Chanyeol mencoba mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedikit mengganjali kepalanya. "Apa kau terlalu sayang kepadanya, hingga tidak rela bila dia membagi perhatiannya dengan orang lain?"

"Hanya jika Ibuku bangkit dari kubur, baru aku akan menyayangi seorang Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol." Suho mendesis seperti ular yang sedang menyemburkan bisa dari taring-taringnya. "Untuk apa seseorang dengan usia sependek dia memiliki pacar? Yang ada malah membuat orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa ikut merasakan luka saat dia meninggal nanti! Sudah cukup aku saja yang terluka saat Ibu pergi dulu, aku tak mau orang lain merasakan kepedihan yang sama!"

Suho berteriak, menciptakan keributan singkat nan instan di koridor rumah sakit untuk kemudian menyebarkan keheningan yang sedikit mencekam berkat geramannya yang begitu frustasi.

Baekhyun sudah tahu jika Suho memanglah orang baik. Dia sangat ramah, manis dan menggemaskan, hanya saja kerap kali kesedihan dan duka masa kecil mengelupas semua nilai positif yang menjadi kulit pemuda itu. Semua bulir air mata dan rasa sakit hati dari masa lalu membuatnya luar biasa hancur, sehingga dia tidak mau orang lain ikut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya memasang ekspresi bingung namun anehnya masih tetap tampan dan malah semakin menggemaskan, Baekhyun dengan sabar mengatakan pada pemuda itu bahwa Kai sedang sekarat dalam pelukan _cardio-complex_ turunan dari ibunya.

"Dari semua obrolan tadi, entah kenapa, aku malah merasa Tuan Suho membenci Tuan Muda Kai, karena dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi." Celetuk Chanyeol sembari mengangguk-angguk yakin meski gayanya sedikit kekanakan.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Suho kembali berang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata yang mendadak panas.

"Kurasa Chanyeollie ada benarnya." Baekhyun memegangi lengan Suho agar pemuda itu tidak kalap dan terus menentang kebenaran yang mulai tampak. "Sesungguhnya kau mencintainya sebagai adik, sama seperti yang kurasakan. Hanya saja, kau terlalu penakut untuk kembali merasakan duka masa lalu yang kau alami karena kematian ibumu."

Sindiran pedas Baekhyun sama sekali tak berhasil memadamkan api kemarahan di dalam hati Suho. Dia masih sama-sekali tidak dapat melupakan rasa tidak sukanya kepada Kai dan mengulang masa lalu atau membangkitkan Ryeowook dari kematian adalah dua hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Cukup!" Suho bangkit, meraih kerah kemeja Chanyeol dengan erat hingga si jangkung ikut tertarik berkat segala tekanan rasa sesak di lehernya. "Kau adalah penyebab obrolan pribadiku dengan Baekhyun berubah menjadi segala hal tidak penting yang menyangkut Kim Kai!"

"Oppa!" Baekhyun pun berdiri dan mengusapi bahu Suho, berharap bisa mendinginkan api kemarahan dari neraka yang berkobar dalam diri pemuda jelmaan penghuni surga itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu ada di situasi yang aku ingin kau lenyap, Park Chanyeol?!"

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas!" Balas Chanyeol kesusahan sebelum terbatuk ria. Tarikan Suho membuat jalur napas di lehernya tertekan sehingga kesulitan untuk bekerja seperti biasa dan menimbulkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Dia benar, Kim Suho, jadi lepaskan penjagamu sekarang juga!"

Menoleh kearah pintu masuk ke kamar perawatan Yesung, tiga muda mudi yang sedang penuh gejolak perselisihan itu tercengang mendapati seorang pria penuh wibawa dan ketampanan sedang memandang mereka dengan datar. Kedua mata kecilnya seakan menembakkan butir-butir es batu hingga suasana disini terasa begitu dingin.

"Tuan Yesung, anda belum pulih –" Hati Baekhyun mencelos akibat rasa panik saat mendapati bulir darah menghiasi punggung tangan Yesung, tanda bahwa pria itu baru saja melepaskan jarum infusnya secara asal.

" –Bagaimana aku bisa pulih jika kalian seperti ini?" Ujar Yesung oratoris yang sarat akan penyindiran kepada mereka. "Berhentilah berdebat dan ikuti saja perkataanku!"

"Tapi Ayah –" Suho baru akan menyela.

"Tidak ada tapi!" Yesung menunjuk Suho dengan sengit seperti pejantan singa yang memandangi bangkai mangsanya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Punggung Tao mencembung hingga dia tampak seperti orang bungkuk. Tas sekolahnya berada ditangan namun entah kenapa malah punggungnya yang terasa berat. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan segala pertengkaran dengan Sehun tadi masih terngiang di telinganya seakan mereka baru saja melakukannya.

Pemuda yang sedikit lebih muda itu membentak dan menatap dirinya dengan mata marah. Sebagai wanita yang memiliki perasaan sensitif melebihi sang putri malu, wajar jika Tao merajuk. Dia ikut marah, kecewa sekaligus sedih dengan tindakan yang Sehun ambil untuk menanggapinya tadi. Seandainya pemuda itu sedikit lebih dewasa, pasti kejadian tadi tidak akan ada dan hubungan mereka masih dalam batas aman.

Namun sekarang, batas itu lenyap. Berganti dengan batas lain bertuliskan 'siaga dua : tanda kedua pemutusan hubungan'. Bukannya tanpa alasan, karena sebuah kotak sedang yang bertuliskan untuk Tao sudah tergeletak didepan pintu apartemennya. Dan saat dibuka, dia menunjukkan isi berupa semua benda kenangannya bersama si tampan. Seakan menjadi bukti bahwa kemarahan Sehun yang memanglah bukan gurauan.

Ini merupakan sebuah tradisi percintaan gagal ala anak muda disana dan memiliki tata urutan sebagai berikut ; bertengkar–mengembalikan barang kenangan–lepas cincin–putus.

Hanya membayangkannya saja, membuat gadis tinggi itu memecahkan keheningan koridor apartemen dengan isak tangis. Kelabilan yang membuatnya tidak bisa memilih keputusan terbaik membuat Tao merasa kebingungan seperti orang yang overdosis. Mempertahankan fantasi semu akan Kim Kai atau mempertahankan istana cintanya bersama Sehun? Tidak bisakah ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik, batinnya sebal.

"Jangan menangis dimalam hari, Panda." Serbuan suara berat berkonotasi positif membuat Tao bangun dari keterpurukannya sejenak.

Menoleh kesamping, sudut bibirnya mendecak sebal saat mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi sedang menatapnya sembari menyingkirkan helaian pirang lembut yang menutupi dahinya. Si tampan yang sama-sama memiliki kebangsaan China sepertinya itu pun batal membuka pintu apartemennya sendiri dan malah melangkah mendekati Tao dengan gaya _Cassanova_ yang begitu mempesona.

"Kris-oppa, kembalilah ke wilayahmu." Tao mengusir dengan tatapan sinis. "Jika terlalu dekat, kau akan terlihat seperti ayahku sendiri."

Pemuda bermata tajam itu memandangi _dresscode_ yang dia pakai sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada _dresscode_ Tao. Dirinya masih dibalut stelan jas hitam elegan nan eksklusif sebagai pencitraan akan jabatannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan dari Grup Xing. Sedangkan tubuh gadis semi-dewasa itu masih diselimuti oleh seragam berupa kemeja, rok dan jas hitam berlabelkan SMA Jaekim. Ya, Tao memang benar. Dia tampak jauh lebih dewasa dari gadis yang memiliki garis bawah mata gelap itu.

"Bisa kulepas." Kris mengedikkan bahunya dengan santai sembari menanggalkan jasnya dengan gaya yang sekeren tokoh utama dalam Anime. Pandangannya tak sengaja jatuh pada kotak kardus tadi dan kesedihan Tao saat menatapnya membuat dia penasaran.

"Belanjaanmu?" Kris memegangi jasnya sembari menyentuh bahu Tao menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Butik mana yang menggunakan kotak kardus sebagai wadah pakaian elit? Dasar bodoh." Tao mendengus akibat kata-kata Kris yang menurutnya kurang bermutu. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari jika pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua itu sedang berusaha membuatnya terhibur.

Kris memicingkan kedua matanya dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuat Tao merinding akan kharismanya yang memancar kuat dipadukan dengan ketampananya yang luar biasa. Seandainya pencahayaan malam ini sebaik di siang hari, pasti Kris akan dapat melihat rona menggemaskan dikedua pipinya.

Dengan frustasi, ujung sepatu Tao menendang sang tuan kardus hingga tumbang. Membuat sebagian kecil isinya berserakan dilantai, dan yang paling menarik perhatian Kris adalah sebuah boneka Jerapah menggemaskan yang badannya berhiaskan hangeul untuk 'HunTao'.

"Nama yang jelek sekali." Ujar Kris sarkastik sembari membungkuk dan mengambil boneka itu, mengamati setiap detailnya seakan dia adalah pecinta boneka pula.

"Itu gabungan namaku dan pacarku." Tao mendesah kecewa sembari berjongkok untuk mengemasi barang-barang tadi kedalam wadahnya semula. Matanya mulai basah dan tangannya terasa berat setiap menyentuh kenangannya bersama Sehun.

"Jadi kalian sudah putus? Selamat ya!" Kris tersenyum cerah sebelum meraih tangan Tao dan menjabatnya dengan girang.

"Kau berasal dari galaksi mana ya?" Tao menatap Kris dengan semua perasaan terganggu, sebelum mengangkat kotak kardus tadi menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Aku belum putus dari Sehun dan jangan sampai hal itu terjadi, Ya Tuhan!"

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja." Mengeluarkan pena _eksklusif_ yang selalu berdiam disaku kemeja putihnya, Kris dengan santainya menggoreskan tinta hitam yang menjadi isi alat tulis itu dipermukaan boneka Jerapah tadi.

Tao memandangi Kris dengan ngeri, hanya saja kedua tangannya terlalu sibuk untuk menghentikan pergerakan tak bertanggung jawab si China-Kanada itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Menggeram sebal, Tao memberikan semua tatapan membunuh terbaiknya kepada Kris. Sayangnya, itu tidak bekerja.

"Jangan menunjukkan _aegyo_ mu sembarangan jika kau masih belum legal untukku, Zitao." Kris tersenyum dengan tampannya, untuk kemudian memasukkan pena tadi ke tempat semula karena kegiatannya sudah selesai.

Pemuda tinggi itu menutupi kata 'Hun' dengan nama panggilannya sendiri, 'Kris'. Boneka Jerapah tak berdosa itupun telah berganti nama secara cepat nan ilegal dari 'HunTao' menjadi 'KrisTao'. Tinta pena memang tak membaur baik dengan kain boneka dan ukiran namanya yang menggunakan benang jahit. Hanya saja sepertinya Kris tidak peduli, selama kegiatannya bisa menutupi nama kekasih legal Tao.

"Astaga, untuk apa ini? Kau merusaknya!" Tao memberengutkan bibirnya dengan imut, meski isi kepalanya adalah kemarahan kepada tetangga yang _(menurutnya) _tampan namun tua dan menyebalkan itu.

"Aku membuatnya menjadi lebih baik." Tersenyum lagi dengan ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat wanita manapun gemas ingin menciumnya, Kris meletakkan boneka tadi didalam kotak kardus terbuka yang dipegang Tao sebelum mengacak surai pirang gadis itu dengan penuh rasa gemas.

"Jika kau sudah legal, aku berjanji akan membelikanmu yang jauh lebih baik lagi."

Tao tak pernah menyangka, jika di koridor apartemen yang sepi dan sedikit remang ini Kris berani menjatuhkan ciuman manis dikeningnya seakan mereka adalah sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa yang sedang menjalin kasih.

"Selamat tidur!" Sebelum Tao mendampratnya atau melayangkan tendangan ke bagian belakangnya, Kris berlari menuju apartemennya sendiri dengan tawa jahil yang enggan berhenti.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat dengan bola matanya yang perih pula. Cahaya matahari yang telah lancang memasuki kamarnya membuat dia pusing untuk sejenak sebelum menjadi alarm menyebalkan yang membangunkan dirinya dari koma.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo-ya!" Menoleh kesamping, Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak saat ada seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya sembari tersenyum menggemaskan.

Wajah gadis ini sangat asing, meski cara bicaranya menyenangkan telinganya namun tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak suka jika ada orang tak dikenal yang berani memasuki area pribadinya.

"Siapa kau?" Tangan mungilnya meraba sekitar, sampai menyentuh suatu benda bertekstur empuk dan menariknya kedalam pelukan. Kio.

"Kau melupakanku?" Membulatkan mata dengan lucu, gadis itu pun mengangguk-angguk paham sembari menggumamkan pelan _'Channie–kan–sudah–mengatakan–kalau–adiknya–pernah–amnesia'_.

"Perkenalkan, aku Luhan!"

Luhan, Luhan, nama indah yang keluar masuk dan melintasi seluruh saraf di dalam otak Kyungsoo dengan cepat untuk menguak sedikit demi sedikit sisa ingatan yang masih dia miliki seputar gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Luhan? Ah, aku ingat!" Kyungsoo memekik keras sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anak sendiri.

Luhan mengangguk semangat, garis penasaran di wajahnya begitu antisipasi terhadap apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan sebagai bukti akan ingatannya.

"Kau adalah gadis yang menyakiti Chanyeol-oppa, kan? Kau yang telah tidur dengan pemuda blasteran hanya karena Chanyeol-oppa terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak sempat memanjakanmu, bukan? Ah ya, aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan baik saat Oppa menggoreskan silet di pergelangan tangannya sendiri karena depresi akibat memikirkanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan serentetan pil pahit yang seakan langsung dia jejalkan kedalam mulut Luhan yang terbuka. Gadis China itu pun tercengang atas segala awan buruk yang menyembur dari ucapannya.

"Astaga, kenapa kau mengingatku dari hal buruk –" Luhan berusaha meredam keperihan di hatinya saat mengetahui isi pikiran Kyungsoo tentang dirinya selama ini.

" –Karena kau memang buruk." Dengan segala semangat kebebasan dan cara pikir sempitnya, Kyungsoo berhasil menjatuhkan Luhan ke dalam jurang yang terjal dan sarat akan batu kepedihan.

Luhan menghela napas dan menunduk. Sepertinya menenangkan hatinya lebih dulu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini daripada membiarkan kelemahannya runtuh di depan calon adik iparnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Nada bicara Kyungsoo masih sarat akan es batu yang semakin lama semakin mengubur Luhan dalam kedinginan.

"Channie menyuruhku kesini untuk menjagamu, Kyungsoo-ya!" Tersenyum lebar meski dadanya ngilu, Luhan berusaha membuat segala noda kebencian Kyungsoo terhadapnya luntur.

Memandangi isi kamarnya yang rapi _(tak sekacau terakhir kali sebelum dia memejamkan mata)_ dan keberadaan Kio dalam pelukannya, Kyungsoo memekik pelan saat baru menyadari ketidakberadaan potongan jiwanya.

"Dimana ayahmu, Kio-ya?" Memandangi wajah menggemaskan si boneka beruang putih, Kyungsoo mengajak Kio bicara seakan kantung _dakron_ itu merupakan makhluk hidup.

"Dia khawatir kau tidak meminum obat atau memakai _insulin _seperti seharusnya. Karena pekerjaannya di China masih akan memerlukan waktu lama, dia pun meminta bantuan padaku." Luhan berbicara dengan riang seakan Kyungsoo adalah pendengar setianya.

"Dimana Kai?" Menyerah, Kyungsoo pun menatap Luhan dengan datar.

"Kau tahu? Aku dan Chanyeol telah memperbaiki hubungan sehingga kami telah resmi berkencan lagi!" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Luhan lebih memilih melanjutkan ocehannya seperti beo.

"Dimana Kai, aku bertanya kepadamu, Orang asing!" Akhirnya, rasa tidak sabaran kembali menuntun pita suara Kyungsoo untuk bergetar hebat demi membentak pacar kakaknya sendiri.

Luhan turun dari ranjang yang sempat dia duduki, sebelum menatap Kyungsoo dengan tak habis pikir sembari menepuk sisi kepalanya yang mendadak berdengung.

"Untuk apa kau masih mencari bajingan yang telah membuatmu koma itu?" Tanya Luhan dengan sinis.

"Aku baik-baik saja –" Kyungsoo berusaha keras menepis fakta yang Luhan paparkan, namun gagal. Gadis bermata rusa yang cantik itu segera menyela ucapannya dengan penjelasan lain yang lebih logis lagi.

"Kau sekarang merasa baik karena isi dari _vial insulin_ ini telah berpindah kedalam tubuhmu!" Luhan meraih sebuah botol kecil bertutup biru yang tergeletak diatas meja, bersama jarum dan _spuit_ yang berada didekatnya. "Kemarin kau tidak sadarkan diri tepat setelah Kai menidurimu! _Omona_.., bagaimana bisa anak kecil seperti kalian sudah mengerti hubungan intim dengan banyak ronde begitu?"

"Cari kaca, Lu Han." Kyungsoo menatap gadis berwajah polos menggemaskan itu dengan sinis. "Di usia berapa kau tidur dengan pria blasteran itu? Enam belas?"

"Kyungsoo-ya, hentikan!" Kesabaran Luhan meledak di ambang batas, hingga mendikte tangan-tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh ke lantai. Gadis yang masih memakai piyama putih itu mengaduh tepat setelah bunyi nyaring terjadi akibat tabrakan antara kakinya dengan kawat penjepit kertas yang ternyata berserakan dibawah ranjang.

Setetes darah keluar akibat luka yang ditimbulkan oleh ketajaman besi kecil tadi, namun sepertinya permukaan kulit telapak kaki Kyungsoo terlalu mati rasa hanya untuk menyadarinya.

"Maaf aku berlaku kasar, tapi ucapanmu tadi sungguh keterlaluan." Luhan menggeleng dengan matanya yang terasa lembab akibat rasa menyesal dan kesal yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Keterlaluan? Apakah bicara jujur adalah hal ilegal di negara ini? Tidak kan!" Kyungsoo memekik dengan kekanakan sembari mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Lihat, pikirannya murni seperti gadis delapan tahun hingga dia bahkan tak bisa membedakan antara baik dan buruk atas perbuatannya sendiri.

"Kejujuran ada batasnya dan jika berlebihan malah akan menyakitkan!" Jelas Luhan dengan perubahan suara akibat pertahanannya dari tangis.

Tubuh langsing dalam balutan gaun pink beraksen halus nan manis itu bergerak menuju sisi lain ranjang, untuk kemudian meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukan kasih sayang seperti kakak perempuan kepada adiknya sendiri.

"Kumohon, kita tak boleh bertengkar seperti ini lagi demi kesehatan tubuhmu, Kyungsoo-ya." Ujar Luhan. "Karena aku sudah berjanji kepada Channie, untuk menjagamu."

"Aku juga tidak akan membentakmu jika kau memberitahu dimana Kai." Balas Kyungsoo sembari memejamkan mata, berkat aroma segar yang menguar dari rambut cokelat Luhan berhasil membuat pikirannya melemas.

"Jika kau mau sembuh, aku mau kau jauhi Kim Kai!" Tegas Luhan dengan suaranya yang terasa lebih rendah.

Seandainya Kio dapat berbicara, boneka beruang menggemaskan itu pasti akan melakukan penolakan karena tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan 'ayah'nya lagi.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Dimana, Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan lirih yang sama terdengar dari tempat yang berbeda. Rumah Sakit Jaekim, yang hanya berjarak lima menit jalan kaki dari gerbang SMA Jaekim, sedang merawat anak bungsu sang pemilik di _Intensive Care Unit_. Kim Kai.

"Kau merasa terakhir kali melihatnya dimana?" Balas Sehun datar, sedikit jengah dengan pekerjaan rahasia ini karena berhasil membuatnya lolos dari jam pelajaran kosong yang semula ingin dia gunakan untuk menemui Tao dan membicarakan masalah mereka.

Sesuai dengan pesan Baekhyun dan kesepakatan tempo dulu bersama Yesung, dia memang harus menjaga Kim Kai dalam kondisi apapun. Meski dengan resiko, kepentingan pribadinya harus terusik begini.

Lagipula, untuk apa menjawab dengan penuh sopan santun atas pertanyaan pemuda yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri?

Kedua mata Kai terpejam erat, sebuah _intubasi_ berdiam dimulutnya untuk membantu dia bernapas dan ada sekian banyak selang bening yang menggelayuti tubuh serta lengannya. Rasa rindunya yang berlebihan pada Kyungsoo sepertinya berhasil membuat tubuh ringkih yang terlapisi piranti kesehatan itu terus meracau.

"Dimana, Kyungsoo?" Lagi, lirihan suara beratnya begitu mengusik pendengaran Sehun.

"Dokter Zhang! Pasienmu berisik sekali!" Seruan Sehun yang sarat akan rasa frustasi memanggil gadis cantik berambut cokelat itu datang padanya dengan buru-buru.

Yixing datang dengan jurnal perkembangan Kai ditangan kanan dan stetoskop menggelayuti lehernya. Setelah memeriksa detak jantung dan denyut nadi si pemilik kulit karamel, gadis yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Baekhyun itu pun menghela napas lega.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Sehunnie. Mengigau adalah hal wajar." Dokter Cantik itu tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Tapi Dokter, tetap saja menyebalkan!" Kali ini, sepertinya seluruh sisi kekanakan Sehun bangkit dan menjadikan pemuda tampan ini sebagai individu yang begitu manja. "Aku ada urusan penting disekolah dengan pacarku menyangkut kelanjutan hubungan kami dan sekarang harus menunggui temanku yang sedang mengigau. Ya Tuhan, masa depan cintaku nanti bagaimana?!"

Yixing tertawa kecil berkat tampak menggemaskan yang Sehun umbar dihadapannya.

"Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu menjaganya, Sehunnie? Teman memang teman, tapi tidak perlu sampai sedalam ini pula."

"Aku kan penjaganya, Dokter. Kau baru berhenti menjadi Tim Dokter Keluarga Kim selama tiga tahun namun sudah melupakannya? Hebat sekali." Sehun tertawa tanpa rasa ikhlas sedikitpun.

"Galak sekali. Apa kau tidak menyayanginya sebagai sahabat?" Yixing menatap Sehun dengan penuh pengharapan. Karena dia masih ingat benar, sifat Suho kepada adiknya sendiri seperti singa buas yang mengacak-acak isi perut zebra. Sebagai pengamat, Yixing merasa ikut khawatir akan perkembangan mental remaja paling diinginkan seluruh gadis dan ibu mertua di Korea itu.

"T –Tentu aku menyayanginya!" Tegas Sehun. "Dia telah membantu perekonomian keluargaku dan membantuku mendekati cinta pertamaku di masa lalu, meski pada akhirnya aku gagal mendapatkannya. Ya, aku menyayangi Kim Kai."

"Manisnya." Yixing tersenyum dengan begitu cantik. "Tapi kurasa kau harus mulai mengendurkan perasaan sayang kepada Pasien Kim, Sehunnie. Karena usianya tidak akan lama lagi."

"B –Benarkah?" Sehun membulatkan mata seperti sapi kebingungan.

"Ya." Yixing menghembuskan napas lelah, sebelum menunjuk tubuh Kai yang masih terbalut selimut menggunakan jurnalnya. "Lihatlah, sudah berapa kali dia kambuh? Sudah berapa kali dia membuang obatnya? Astaga, anak ini sepertinya memang ingin mati muda!"

"Tapi Dokter, dia memiliki seorang obat hidup." Sehun mengatakan hal yang membuat kening Yixing dihiasi kerutan heran.

"Obat hidup?" Dokter yang memiliki kulit seputih keramik porselen itu membeo dengan tak percaya.

"Ya. Dia memiliki seorang pacar bernama Kyungsoo. Kurasa kau sudah melihatnya, dia adalah yang menderita _koma hiperglikemi_ di apartemen kemarin. Nah, setiap sentuhan gadis itu selalu mampu menstabilkan detakan jantung Kai. Aku tahu, kau pasti menganggapku gila sekarang. Namun percayalah, ini nyata! Aku sudah melihat sendiri gadis itu mampu membuat kondisi Kai membaik!" Ujar Sehun dengan kadar semangat berlebih.

"Kalau begitu, bawa saja mereka ke gereja!" Balas Yixing diplomatis sembari melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan ide-ide gila yang meraung-raung di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Jera akibat keberadaan Chanyeol tadi mengacaukan obrolan romantis nan indahnya bersama Baekhyun, Suho pun berinisiatif membawa gadis cantik itu menuju ke dalam mobilnya demi melanjutkan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Kau masih belum memberiku jawaban dan sekarang aku benar-benar membutuhkannya, Byun Baekhyun." Suho menekankan dengan segala perasaan bingung yang membuatnya terlihat kacau.

"Karena aku hanya akan dan tidak akan menikah, tergantung dari jawaban yang kau berikan."

Baekhyun kesulitan bernapas saat tatapan mata Suho yang sarat akan kesedihan menangkap seluruh pandangannya, dan tubuhnya seolah menggigil saat tangan-tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, seakan enggan untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin hanya dirimu yang menjadi wanitaku." Suho memejamkan mata saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun yang bergetar lirih.

Kebingungan dan kesedihan pemuda itu berhasil merasuki diri Baekhyun seperti _injeksi anestesi_, dan membuatnya ikut kebingungan seperti pengguna narkotik yang _overdose_. Sekujur tubuhnya pun bergetar lirih saat si tampan itu mengecupnya walau hanya sesaat.

Hanya saja, semua rasa simpati ini sama sekali tak mampu menyentuh hatinya yang seakan terlapisi gembok setebal menara Namsan. Baekhyun memang mencintai Kai sebagai adik dan Suho sebagai kakak, namun dia sama sekali tak pernah bercita-cita mengangkat dua pemuda tampan itu menjadi kekasih abadinya.

"Ya, asal kau tahu, Suho-oppa –" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Suho dari miliknya dengan perlahan. "Seorang Byun Baekhyun, adalah individu bebas yang hanya baik untuk satu malam namun buruk untuk seumur hidup. Aku adalah tipe gadis yang sama sekali tak ingin berada didalam ikatan."

Semua pernyataan Baekhyun seketika membuat kewarasan Suho yang semula sama tegarnya dengan Piramid mendadak runtuh. Memecahkan kelenjar air matanya dan menaburkan remah perih di bola matanya yang jernih nan indah.

"Apa itu berarti, tidak?" Menguatkan suaranya, Suho masih berusaha mencoba mencari jalan terang yang memberinya kejelasan.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dan Suho hanya menunduk dalam menanggapinya. Bahkan meski gadis itu menjatuhkan ciuman di bibirnya, dia tak dapat merasa bergairah sama sekali.

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku..." Lirih Baekhyun tepat didepan bibir Suho, sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari pemuda sedih itu.

"Tunggu!" Suho menahan tangan Baekhyun sehingga membatalkan niatan gadis itu untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

Baekhyun melayangkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Suho dengan tatapan polos hingga pemuda itu terpana. Wajah cantik, tingkah unik dan suara manisnya benar-benar membuat si Sulung Kim _overdosis_ akan kehadirannya.

"Kau bilang, kau hanya baik untuk satu malam –" Ucapan Suho terhenti sejenak berkat anggukan santai dari sang Dokter. " –aku mau bukti."

Jabatan Baekhyun sebagai Dokter menandakan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang pintar dan kunjungannya ke Hongkong minggu lalu membuat pengetahuannya semakin luas. Sehingga, memahami perkataan _'unik'_ Suho selanjutnya pun terlalu mudah baginya.

"_Suzy me?"_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Baekhyun memanglah _Dokter Spesialite Kardiologi_, hanya saja dia bukan malaikat yang suci dari dosa. Dia adalah manusia biasa yang memiliki sisi gelap sekaligus terang di dalam dirinya.

Sisi terang seorang Byun Baekhyun ada banyak. Diantaranya ; menyayangi pemuda yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya sebagai adik dan berkeinginan mulia menjadi Dokter demi menyembuhkan Kai.

Dan sisi gelapnya adalah, ini.

Berada dibawah tubuh Suho dan terbaring di kursi belakang, pakaiannya sungguh berantakan hingga mempertontonkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang teramat menggoda _(bahkan hotpants dan kain lain yang tadi melindungi selubung femininenya kini telah tanggal)_. Kaos hitam bertuliskan angka delapan dan delapan yang menutupi anggota badan atasnya tersingkap hingga bagian dada, seakan memberi akses lebih bagi segala ciuman kupu-kupu yang Suho ukir di permukaan perutnya.

Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri, dengan kedua mata indahnya yang terpejam erat karena menikmati sekaligus menyesali hal yang sedang dia lakukan. Meski sebenarnya, bukan dia satu-satunya pihak yang bersalah disini. Suho juga berperan besar dalam mengunci pintu mobil, merebahkan tubuhnya dan memberinya rangsangan bertubi yang mampu meniup akal sehat sang Dokter Cantik entah kemana.

Kepala Suho dimampatkan oleh kata-kata sederhana Baekhyun 'aku hanya baik untuk satu malam'. Sisi gelapnya menjadi penasaran dan jiwa lelakinya seakan tertantang. Perpaduan rasa sedih, marah dan kecewa akibat penolakan membuat pemilik perusahaan termuda di Korea Selatan itu melupakan martabat dan status sosialnya sejenak demi kenikmatan sesaat bersama gadis yang sangat dia cintai.

"Aku yakin, si Park Kyungsoo itu tidak akan secantik dirimu." Gumam Suho pelan sembari mengangkat kepalanya, bergerak ke depan menuju wajah Baekhyun yang memerah padam sebelum menjatuhkan ciuman dalam nan penuh tuntutan pada bibir tipis gadis itu.

"Engh.., ahh.., S –Suho-oppa.., ngh..." Suara Baekhyun terdengar ribuan kali lipat lebih mengagumkan saat dialih-metodekan menjadi desahan.

Tangannya yang enggan pasif meraba punggung Suho dengan sentuhan halus, sebelum turun menuju barisan kancing dan melepaskan kaitannya. Dalam beberapa detik kemeja pemuda tampan itu sudah tanggal dan pakaian di area bawah menyusul kemudian.

"Kau sepertinya, sangat ahli." Suho memberi pujian setelah melepaskan kecupan membekas di ceruk leher Baekhyun yang menguarkan harum aroma raspberi mint. "B –Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang –" Baekhyun terengah hebat saat tangan-tangan Suho melakukan pijatan yang menakjubkan di dadanya yang mulai membesar akibat terangsang. " –aku hanya baik untuk satu malam, sehingga disaat pertama begini kau pasti akan kagum."

Suho menggeram hebat saat merasakan keberadaan tangan-tangan halus yang mengurut kejantanannya dengan tempo perlahan dan tekanan yang begitu tepat. Memandang tak percaya pada gadis dibawahnya, dia malah harus susah payah menelan ludah berkat mimik muka Baekhyun yang begitu polos namun tatapan matanya sarat akan aura merah penggoda yang begitu kuat hingga memanaskan seluruh tubuhnya. Degupan jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang bersama aliran bulir keringat di pelipisnya. Sebagai pria normal, Suho merasa seperti diangkat ke langit sehingga wajar jika dia menginginkan lebih.

"Dan dimalam kedua?" Meski denyar gairah nyaris membutakan mata hatinya, Suho masih memiliki cukup kesadaran untuk merasa penasaran akan kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan sangat mengecewakan." Ujar Baekhyun ambigu, berkat semua garam kehidupan yang telah dia telan sendirian.

Suho masih ingin tahu dengan maksud dari setiap perkataan Baekhyun yang sama rumitnya dengan puisi yang belum di_parafrase_kan. Namun sebelum menanyakan lebih jauh, pergerakan tangan nakal tadi membimbing bagian dari dirinya memasuki gadis itu membuat semua akal sehatnya layu seperti bunga yang terkubur oleh pupuk berlebih.

"Baek-ah.., i –ini bukan –" Suho berseru dengan suaranya yang mendadak terdengar lebih berat akibat kadar hormon yang meninggi dengan drastis. Dia bisa merasakan ujung kejantanannya membentur area sempit yang memiliki lubang berkerut dan dia paham benar jika ini bukanlah pintu masuk yang sewajarnya.

"Jika kau mau aku akan lanjutkan, jika tidak aku akan pergi!" Balas Baekhyun tidak sabaran, sembari terus berusaha memasukkan benda tumpul nan panas itu kedalam dirinya melalui pintu belakang.

Enggan berdebat lebih lama hingga mengacaukan _mood_ bercintanya, Suho memilih untuk membungkam mulut dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada payudara Baekhyun. Sembari menyamankan kulitnya dengan permukaan kenyal gundukan ekstra putih itu, dia membantu kerja Baekhyun dengan bergerak kuat demi mendorong seluruh kejantanannya menyatu pada tubuh gadis itu.

Baekhyun memekik dengan menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda saat batang panjang itu menumbuk dirinya telak, menghentak tubuhnya dengan keras dan mengisikan beribu kenikmatan disetiap sarafnya.

Cara Suho menghujam dirinya begitu kasar dan lambat, seakan menikmati setiap remasan yang dilakukan rektum Baekhyun atas kelaminnya. Yang gadis itu rasakan memang kenikmatan, namun ada juga rasa sakit yang tak terbantahkan dari setiap pergerakan Suho didalam dirinya. _Anal seks_ bukanlah hal lazim sehingga rasa sakit selalu menyertai sebagai resiko atas pilihannya.

"Kau adalah yang pertama.., dan .., terbaik..." Gumam Suho sembari meraba gundukan lain yang berada dibagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun dan menepuknya keras.

"Dan kau, adalah yang kedua." Baekhyun tersenyum remeh dengan sinisnya, namun entah kenapa dimata Suho wajah polos menggemaskan itu malah terlihat semakin cantik.

"Huh? Siapa seseorang sebelum diriku?" Rasa geram dan marah karena sudah ada yang menyentuh gadis yang dia cintai sebelum dirinya mengantarkan pinggul Suho untuk bergerak dengan kecepatan marathon yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah keras antara nikmat sekaligus kesakitan secara akut.

"Ya! Akh.., O –Oppa.., engh.., k –kau.., ngah!" Baekhyun memejamkan mata sekuat mungkin sembari menggeleng beberapa kali, seakan menginginkan pergerakan Suho yang menyamai iblis murka berhenti.

"Katakan padaku, siapa?!" Mengabaikan lumernya cairan dari kewanitaan sang gadis, Suho terus menghujam tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga kepala makhluk cantik itu beberapa kali membentur pintu mobil. 

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Suho-oppa!" Balas Baekhyun sebal dengan suaranya yang begitu manis.

Mata Suho menyipit berkat segala awan dugaan buruk yang mengambang di dalam kepalanya. Jika saja bukan karena _orgasme_nya yang tiba dan membasahi diri Baekhyun dengan kehangatan, pemuda itu pasti tidak akan berhenti melampiaskan rasa kecewanya kepada gadis yang begitu dia cintai.

Sayangnya, gadis itu memiliki sifat bunglon yang kurang terpuji. Kemampuannya menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan terlalu hebat, hingga dia dapat membuat banyak orang merasa cocok dengannya namun tidak mau memberi mereka kesempatan untuk mengikatnya dalam suatu hubungan yang lebih bermakna.

"_Saranghanda_..." Dengan cepat, Suho menarik kedua bahu Baekhyun dan membuat bibir mereka menyatu dalam ciuman yang begitu manis.

Namun se_bunglon_ apapun Byun Baekhyun, Suho tetap tidak kuasa menjadikannya alasan untuk mengendurkan perasaan cintanya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

'**Calon adik iparku manis sekali ^^.'**

Begitulah bunyi status singkat yang menyertai foto _postingan_ pemilik akun _Deer Lu di _jejaring sosial yang memasuki beranda SNS Chanyeol. Setelah memastikan pekerjaannya dengan dokumen-dokumen beraroma plastik selesai, dia menyempatkan diri untuk berselancar di dunia maya agar kejenuhannya lenyap.

Dan deretan kata yang terpampang dibawah foto Kyungsoo yang tidur sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang putih itu pun berhasil membuat pemuda ini terlalu gemas untuk segera memberikan komentarnya.

"Apa kau berhasil menjaganya, Noona?" Gumam Chanyeol sembari menuliskan kata yang sama di kolom yang tersedia.

Belum sempat matanya berkedip, balasan dari gadis cantik itu sudah ada.

'**Deer Lu : Kuanggap itu sebagai doa . Eh, bolehkah aku bertanya?'**

"Apa itu?" Beberapa detik kemudian, pertanyaan Chanyeol terjawab.

'**Deer Lu : Apa kau mengizinkan Kyungsoo berpacaran dan berhubungan intim?'**

Chanyeol menggeram setelah membaca hasil ketikan Luhan yang tak berdosa. Daripada berbasa-basi lagi, dia segera mencari nama gadis itu di buku telepon dalam ponselnya sebelum memulai sambungan pembicaraan dengannya.

"Sama sekali tidak, Luhan-noona." Tegas Chanyeol dengan pola pernapasan yang berisik akibat kemarahannya.

"Berarti ini bukan salahku kan, jika saat aku baru tiba tadi Kyungsoo sedang di apartemen bersama seorang pemuda dalam keadaan setengah telanjang?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara kecil karena amarah Chanyeol yang berhasil membuatnya sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku anggap itu kecelakaan, tapi tidak boleh terulang lagi." Balas Chanyeol diplomatis sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya yang seakan mengalami pembekuan darah hingga kepalanya terasa pening. "Apa pemuda itu Kim Kai?"

"Ya, seingatku itulah namanya." Luhan diseberang daratan sana memutar bola mata jernihnya dengan bosan. "Bajingan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengalami –"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti secara mendadak. Membuat debaran penuh harapan cemas sekaligus takut tak berhenti mengguncangkan dada Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu nyaris mati penasaran.

"_Koma hiperglikemi_." Luhan yang semula menjadi tokoh pemanis cerita seakan berubah wujud menjadi tokoh pengacau yang bisanya hanya mengadu.

Chanyeol merasakan mulutnya membuka-menutup dengan sorot mata tidak percaya, sebelum tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi dan memukul permukaan meja kayu didepannya sekeras mungkin. Beberapa kertas penting dan pena beragam warna berhamburan di udara untuk seperempat detik, sebelum kemudian jatuh di lantai dengan suara bergemerisik.

"Perlukah aku kembali ke Korea sekarang juga?" Nalurinya sebagai kakak menyalakan tanda waspada yang meminta raganya untuk pulang ke tanah kelahirannya dan kembali menjaga adik perempuan yang sama rapuhnya dengan kaca.

"Dan membuatku gagal mendapatkan cincin pernikahan karena tugasku menjaga Kyungsoo kau ambil alih? Tidak, kumohon, tapi terimakasih." Luhan tertawa kecil dengan begitu manisnya, berusaha membuat Chanyeol tenang dan yakin bahwa keadaan Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja dibawah pengawasannya. "Aku bisa mengatasinya. Dia sudah sadar dan sekarang sedang beristirahat, jadi tak usah panik!"

"Apakah panik kepada saudara yang kucintai adalah hal ilegal? Tidak kan." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada datar akibat pemikiran sempitnya yang enggan memahami tanda yang Luhan berikan. Tampak jelas jika pemuda tampan ini mulai murka, entah pada siapa. Keadaan, Kyungsoo, atau malah Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Kata-kata manis Luhan berhasil menghembuskan kesejukan yang unik di hatinya yang semula kering.

"Jadi, aku akan selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu. Termasuk, dalam menjaga Kyungsoo. Ya?" Seandainya mereka sedang mengobrol dengan metode _face-to-face_, Chanyeol pasti bisa melihat senyuman lembut dan rona merah muda yang cantik menghiasi pipi tembam gadisnya.

"Ya." Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang, bersama dengan hawa panas di kepalanya yang mulai mendingin. "Berjuanglah! Tapi ingat, jauhkan Kim Kai darinya."

"Karena dia brengsek?" Luhan menebak dengan penuh semangat, seakan berharap isi pikiran Chanyeol akan sama dengannya. Ya, sepertinya Gadis China itu adalah satu-satunya gadis normal yang dapat membenci seorang Kim Kai yang _eksklusif_.

"Karena dia hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo hancur." Chanyeol menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan tatapan penuh kobar kebencian yang menyala seperti api neraka dan siap untuk membuat Kai terbakar di dalamnya.

"Sentuhannya akan membuat tubuh rapuh adikku terluka hingga sulit diobati, cintanya akan membuat adikku kebingungan seperti pecandu, dan kematiannya kelak akan membuat adikku ikut merasa mati." Setelah mengeluarkan semua awan panas di dalam kepalanya, Chanyeol pun mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka mata dengan setetes kepedihan keluar dari sudut mata indahnya. Dia menangis dalam diam hingga jam dinding yang menjadi pengamatnya seakan tidak tega untuk menjalankan jarumnya.

Jarum paling pendek berhenti di angka dua, dan jarum yang lebih panjang berada di antara enam dan tujuh. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam dia tertidur akibat kelelahan yang menebali tubuhnya. Namun saat bangun, dia malah merasa kelelahan lain menebali hatinya.

Tubuh ringkih itu bangkit dan menyamankan diri dalam posisi duduk, sebelum menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruang kamarnya. Deretan tembok berselimutkan cat biru seakan melambangkan air mata dan hembusan angin kering yang masuk dari jendela membuat matanya semakin bersemangat untuk meneteskan mereka. Boneka Kio masih berada dalam pelukannya dan dia merasa semakin rindu kepada 'ayah' dari makhluk tak hidup itu.

"Kai-ya..."

Ini adalah tahun dimana jumlah satelit di orbit sudah melebihi batas sehingga komunikasi jarak jauh bukan hal mustahil lagi. Mengingatnya, membuat Kyungsoo dengan cepat meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas meja nakas dan menjelajahi buku telepon demi sebuah nama yang sudah membuat dia menginginkan pemiliknya setengah hidup. _Uri Kai_.

'Tidak ada nama yang sesuai dengan pencarian anda.'

Tulisan tanpa dosa itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasakan kehancuran pada mentalnya. Dia bangun tanpa mengetahui keberadaan pemuda yang selalu membuatnya merasa hidup dengan wajar dan sekarang dia tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan si tampan itu. Aku bisa gila, batinnya lemas.

Pikiran sempitnya dengan cepat menumpukan semua kesalahan pada Luhan. Hanya gadis itulah makhluk sadar di dalam apartemennya sekarang dan tampak jelas sekali jika dia tidak menyukai Kai. Menarik garis besar, Kyungsoo menemukan bahwa Luhan adalah satu-satunya terduga bersalah dalam menghapus nomor ponsel Kai yang dia miliki.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyungsoo-ya?" Luhan membuka pintu dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang dihiasi senyuman cerah. Kamera DSLR berada di tangannya dengan tali pengait dari benda elegan itu menaungi lehernya.

Untuk sejenak, Kyungsoo merasa terpana akan tampilan Luhan yang sama indahnya dengan tokoh utama suatu film Barbie.

"Katakan 'kimchi'!" Tanpa permisi dan malah tertawa jahil, Luhan segera membidikkan lensa kameranya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memandanginya dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Ya!" _Blitz_ menyilaukan membuat Kyungsoo sadar dan menyerukan tanda protes. Wajahnya sedang telanjang dari riasan dan tubuhnya yang masih dibalut piyama yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bayi, sehingga gadis manis ini dengan cepat merasa malu.

Luhan tertawa senang dan mengamati hasil curiannya. Kualitas selangit dari tuan kamera membuat tampilan Kyungsoo sama cantiknya dengan yang asli meski gadis itu masih berwajah bantal sekalipun. Hanya saja, tampilan bengkak dan memerah pada ujung hidung dan matanya berhasil membuat gadis itu mengerutkan alis.

"Jangan katakan padaku jika kau telah menangis." Gumam Luhan sembari mematikan kameranya dan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya karena kurasa kau telah melihatnya." Balas Kyungsoo tanpa melirik Luhan sedikitpun. Tampaknya dia lebih suka memandangi boneka Kio-nya daripada calon kakak iparnya.

Luhan menghela napas, berusaha menyejukkan dadanya sendiri yang terasa gersang akibat keacuhan Kyungsoo. Citranya di mata gadis remaja itu sangat buruk dan dia bingung harus bagaimana agar semua awan jelek yang Kyungsoo kaitkan dengan dirinya hilang. Si pemilik rambut hitam itu harus tahu jika dirinya sama sekali tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Kris lagi dan dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol dengan seluruh napasnya.

"Begini –" Meraih tangan Kyungsoo, Luhan sedikit merinding saat merasakan suhu dingin yang menyambutnya dari sana. " –aku baru saja berbicara dengan Chanyeollie."

"Apa itu berhubungan dengan alasanmu menghapus nomor Kai dari ponselku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan kemiringan sudut bibir yang tampak begitu sinis.

"Ya." Tegas Luhan sembari menatap lurus pada gadis yang lebih muda.

"Kau brengsek, Eonnie." Kyungsoo akhirnya mau menatap Luhan. Hanya saja, genangan air tanda kekecewaan yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya untuk kemudian jatuh perlahan membuat Luhan merasa Kyungsoo lebih baik jangan menatapnya saja.

"Ini juga demi kebaikanmu." Luhan menandaskan. "Chanyeollie menyuruhku untuk menjauhkan Kim Kai darimu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng sembari menutupi kedua telinga menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Sama seperti Kai, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah percaya tanpa ada bukti meski yang mengatakan adalah makhluk semurni Luhan. Apalagi jika menyangkut kakaknya. Dia tahu Chanyeol sangat menyayanginya sehingga tidak mungkin si jangkung itu akan tega membuat adiknya sendiri merasa kehilangan.

"Menurutnya, Kai hanya akan memberi pengaruh buruk padamu."

"Aku tak percaya Chanyeol-oppa setega itu padaku." Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Dia sama sekali tak ingin menangis, hanya saja segala pembicaraan ini semakin membuatnya mengingat dan merindukan keberadaan dua pemuda tampan yang sangat berarti itu disisinya. Park Chanyeol dan Kim Kai.

"Masalahnya, kau harus percaya." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Ayo makan!"

"Tanpa Kai? Lupakan!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Luhan dengan keras, sebelum memeluk lutut dan membenamkan kepalanya disana. Semua perasaan yang tidak karuan ini membuatnya kacau dan yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah kesendirian.

Dan sebagai sesama wanita yang sama-sama mengerti, tak butuh teguran dua kali bagi Luhan untuk memahami kemauan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa gambar diatap. Jadi jika kau lapar, telepon aku. Park Luhan." Mengarahkan iris cokelatnya yang lentur menuju ponsel Kyungsoo yang tergeletak diranjang, Luhan pun mengacak surai gadis yang lebih mungil darinya sebagai tanda sayang sebelum melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Percaya diri sekali." Gumam Kyungsoo sebal dan sarat akan rasa tidak suka. "Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi Nyonya Park, percaya padaku! Aku membencimu!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo adalah pemilik semangat kebebasan yang paling keras kepala di dunia. Kenapa? Karena si mungil yang berada dalam pelukan _Diabetes Melitus tipe satu_ itu kini tengah berada di luar apartemennya hanya dengan gaun putih dengan bagian lengan sebatas siku dan bagian rok sepanjang lutut. Berada di apartemen dengan Luhan didekatnya membuat Kyungsoo merasakan neraka sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk pergi dan menghirup udara segar. Tak lupa sebagai pemanis, kalung emas putih yang terdiri atas bulatan-bulatan mutiara asli dari dasar laut sudah bertengger dilehernya. Dan semua benda bernuasa putih itupun berhasil membuat tampilan gadis ini menjadi sama cantiknya dengan tokoh utama suatu drama, atau malah malaikat jatuh yang begitu mempesona.

Duduk sendiri di halte yang sepi, Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga sembari menunggu kakaknya yang berada di seberang daratan sana menjawab panggilannya.

"Oppa jahat!" Hal pertama yang Kyungsoo katakan memang jauh dari kesan manis, hanya saja berhasil membuat Chanyeol bersyukur karena ternyata kondisi kesehatan adiknya masih baik-baik saja. "Untuk apa menyuruh Luhan-eonnie menjagaku? Aku bukan anak kecil lagii!"

"Bisakah kau mengatakan 'aku merindukan Oppa' dengan cara yang lebih beradab?" Balas Chanyeol dengan sindiran yang sarat akan rasa pedas menyamai ucapan Baekhyun di masa lampau pada Suho. "Lagipula jika Luhan-noona tidak kesana, bisa kupastikan saat ini kau masih terbaring koma karena tak ada yang mengingatkanmu untuk menggunakan _insulin_."

"Baiklah, aku merindukan Oppa tapi aku marah pada Oppa!" Sepatu _sneakers_ putih yang melapisi kaki rapuh Kyungsoo menghentak jalanan dengan keras. "Apa yang telah Oppa perintahkan pada Luhan-eonnie? Kenapa dia melarangku menemui –"

"Turuti saja perkataannya karena itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu." Sela Chanyeol cepat dengan suara beratnya.

"Tapi –" Dan suara sambungan telepon yang diputus secara sepihak berhasil membuat Kyungsoo gondok dua kali siang ini.

Bus pun datang, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana untuk ke suatu tempat, hanya saja rasa penat yang menggelayuti hatinya kini telah mengendalikan dirinya secara penuh.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Dokter macam apa Baekkie-noona ini?!" Sehun menarikan jemarinya dengan hentakan menyakitkan pada permukaan layar sentuh ponselnya. "Telepon dan pesan yang kukirim sama sekali tidak dibalas, Ya Tuhan! Alasan berkelas macam apa yang akan dia pakai, huh? Kehabisan pulsa?"

"Kau saja yang tak beruntung, Oh." Kai memandang Sehun dengan datar sebelum memeriksa ponselnya. Ada lebih dari sepuluh pesan singkat dan dua belas panggilan tak terjawab dari kontak bernama 'Baekkie-noona' yang terpaksa dia abaikan karena keadaannya yang tadi memburuk.

Beberapa menit lalu Kai telah sadar, dan Yixing menyatakan bahwa dia dalam kondisi aman. Meski rasa nyeri tidak akan pernah hilang secara permanen dari dada dan sekujur tubuhnya, setidaknya pemuda itu sudah dapat membuka mata saja merupakan suatu keajaiban.

"Baekkie-noona, halo?" Daripada berkirim pesan singkat yang kurang menjabar, Kai lebih memilih langsung menelepon sang Dokter pribadinya.

"Ya! Dasar Bedebah Gelap, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku hah? Kenapa juga kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya? Aku khawatir setengah mati!" Baekhyun dari seberang sana mengaum seperti singa yang terlambat mendapatkan jatah makan.

Kai menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena enggan terkejut lagi, dan memberi kode pada Sehun bahwa Baekhyun tidak sedang 'menutup diri dari komunikasi'.

"Aku meninggalkan ponselku dirumah, dan sekarang aku sedang berada di tempat bermain."

Sehun melotot horror sembari bersiap untuk meneriakkan bahwa Kai sedang berbohong, hanya saja si kulit karamel itu segera memberinya kode lain untuk menutup mulut saja.

"Bermain diranjang bersama Kyungsoo? Baiklah, terserahmu saja." Jawab Baekhyun ringan. Nampaknya dia sudah sepenuhnya percaya akan keajaiban Kyungsoo terhadap adiknya.

"Noona, kenapa telepon dan pesan dari Sehun tak kau balas?" Akhirnya Kai menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganjali kepala pemuda yang sedang duduk disebelah ranjangnya.

Atas permintaan Sehun, Kai pun menyalakan mode _loudspeaker_ agar dia bisa mengetahui jawaban Baekhyun.

"Sehun? Si pembohong itu? Ah, entahlah. Kurasa aku ingin menjauh darinya untuk sementara."

Kai tertawa dengan girangnya, dan Sehun merasakan emosinya menguap seketika hingga wajahnya menjadi benar-benar datar.

"Oh iya, tolong katakan padanya untuk menepati janji." Kai tidak pernah tahu jika diseberang sana Baekhyun tengah menyeringai seperti kucing yang menemukan koloni tikus lumpuh. "Dirinya sendiri yang bilang, jika dia berani mengatakan kepada Suho-oppa bahwa kau memiliki pacar, dia akan rela memutuskan Tao."

Sehun mengumpat lirih. Baekhyun telah mengetahui kebohongannya dan sekarang, dia harus mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang begitu berharga sekaligus sedang bermasalah dengannya. Tao.

"A –Apa?" Kai mau tak mau ikut terguncang pula. "J –Jadi Suho-hyung sudah tahu –"

"Ya, dan dia luar biasa marah." Ungkap Baekhyun penuh kejujuran. "Baik dirinya maupun Tuan Yesung, sama-sama tidak setuju jika kau menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan seseorang."

"Kenapa?!" Kai berseru dengan penuh perasaan tidak terima serta penolakan yang membuatnya kacau seketika.

Sehun memandanginya dengan berbagai campuran suasana hati dari simpati sampai sebal. Si Bungsu Kim patut dikasihani karena hidupnya yang menyakitkan serta penuh setiran dari keluarganya. Hanya saja, Sehun sedikit tidak rela jika Suho _(yang selama ini menyayangi dirinya seperti adik kandung sendiri)_ seperhatian itu kepada Kai.

"Ingatlah batas usiamu!" Balas Baekhyun tak kalah kacaunya. Hatinya sudah berusaha keras melakukan penolakan atas kata-kata menyakitkan itu namun otaknya yang dipenuhi gelembung hal logis malah memerintahkan bibirnya untuk mengatakannya saja.

Kai terdiam. Debar penuh rasa waspada dan ketakutan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dia sudah berusia tujuh belas dan mungkin kehidupannya hanya tersisa sembilan ratus sekian hari lagi, seandainya prediksi Baekhyun benar. Namun sebagai manusia normal yang juga serakah, pantas jika dia menginginkan lebih.

"Aku tak mau membicarakannya." Daripada membuat kondisinya jatuh lagi, Kai memilih untuk melepaskan baterai ponselnya dan meletakkan benda persegi itu di atas meja secara serampangan.

Suasana kamar perawatan ini terasa dingin berkat kediaman Kai dan kebingungan Sehun. Enggan menjadi canggung dengan teman sendiri, pemuda yang lebih muda pun berinisiatif untuk menegur temannya yang masih berada dalam perlindungan selimut rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah mengacau, Sehun." Gumam Kai dengan tatapan lurus yang tak memiliki isi sama sekali. Kosong, seakan semua rasa sakit dan tekanan yang dia alami berhasil menguras jiwanya.

"Kai-ya –"

"Kau membuatku semakin kacau."

"Aku bisa –" Terlambat bagi Sehun untuk menjelaskan apapun. Sungguh. Karena pergerakan tubuh Kai yang ringkih namun bersikap seolah setegar sang Karang di lautan telah turun dari ranjang, melepaskan jarum dari punggung tangannya dan membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar.

"Aku membencimu!" Bersamaan dengan serapahannya yang tak patut dicontoh, suara bantingan pintu mengejutkan diri Sehun.

Dia pun menghela napas dan menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Tao-noona, maaf. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengingkari janji." Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang penuh rasa keberatan, cincin perak berukirkan nama Zitao yang menaungi jari manis di tangan kiri Sehun lepas dan tergeletak diatas meja dalam diam.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Jaekim adalah miliknya juga sehingga wajar bila Kai hafal akan letak barang dan ruangan tertentu. Dia sudah keluar masuk tempat ini sejak bayi sehingga hampir semua kebutuhannya seperti pakaian ganti atau buku untuk belajar ada di sebuah ruangan khusus.

Dia baru keluar dari ruangan _eksklusif_ tadi dengan celana, kemeja hitam serta mantel bulu abu-abu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat kematian yang begitu tampan. Tak mungkin dia pergi dengan baju pasien yang terlalu tipis dan mencolok sementara udara di luar begitu dingin.

Pikirannya kacau. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan cara lain untuk menenangkan diri. Dan satu-satunya yang Kai butuhkan saat ini, hanyalah Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan sekolahnya yang terlantar atau obat yang harus dia taruh dibawah lidahnya, yang terpenting dia butuh Kyungsoo. Meski sebenarnya dia masih kecewa dan sakit akan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu juga sakit seperti dirinya.

Sembari berjalan keluar Kai sudah berusaha menelepon gadis itu berkali-kali. Hanya saja entah kenapa yang berada diseberang sana tak kunjung mengangkatnya sehingga panggilannya terputus begitu saja.

Ini tidak beres dan dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya saat ini juga. Semua gejolak rasa cemas dan rindu membawa raganya bergerak dengan cekatan menuju pintu masuk sebuah taksi yang sedang kosong tepat didepannya. Tanpa mengatakan nama suatu tempat, dia hanya menyuruh sang supir untuk menjalankan kendaraannya.

"Ayo, kumohon angkat." Gumam Kai kepada ponsel yang menempeli daun telinganya. Ini sudah panggilan yang entah keberapa dan rasa penasaran yang memeluknya mulai membuat dia sesak.

Terakhir kali dia melihat Kyungsoo terbaring dengan wajah pucat, tubuh dingin dan vonis koma yang begitu mengkhawatirkan. Dan sekarang, dia merasa was-was akankah kondisi gadisnya menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk.

Kai hanya ingin melihat wajah manis itu berseri, bibir berbentuk hati itu melengkungkan senyuman paling menggemaskan sebelum memberinya ciuman yang begitu menggetarkan hati. Dia begitu mendambakan sentuhan atas kelembutan kulit Kyungsoo dan aroma menyegarkan yang menguar dari setiap helaian rambut hitamnya yang segelap malam. Astaga, betapa rindunya Kai atas semua yang ada dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa aku terlalu merindukannya." Gumam pemuda tampan itu kepada sang angin. Pandangannya tertuju keluar, menuju sebuah bus yang salah satu penumpangnya berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Sekarang, aku melihat gadis yang berada didalam sana seperti Kyungie-noona." Senyumannya tertarik tanpa paksaan saat melihat sosok gadis manis yang sedang duduk didekat kaca pada deretan paling belakang bus tadi. Rambutnya jatuh dengan halus dan dihembuskan sang angin lembut sementara kedua matanya tampak menyedihkan akibat durasi menangis yang terlalu lama.

Namun setelah mata kucingnya melakukan pengamatan lanjutan, dia menemukan bahwa gumamannya adalah sebuah kebenaran. Gadis itu memang Kyungsoo. Rencananya menuju apartemen gadis itu mendadak sirna dan berganti dengan keinginannya yang lain karena dia merasa situasi ini begitu mendesak.

"Turunkan aku di halte terdekat, cepat!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya memandangi jalanan dari kaca jendela dengan tatapan hampa yang menerawang. Semua rasa sedih dan kecewa yang dia rasakan akibat keputusan Chanyeol agar dia menjauhi Kai membuatnya merasa mual sendiri. Itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dan dia tidak akan mau menuruti perkataan Jerapah tampan itu.

Dia terlalu mencintai Kai, dia menginginkan Kai setiap saat dan dia telah berhasil memiliki pemuda tampan itu sebagai pasangan. Meski berhubungan dengan si Bungsu Kim itu cukup menyakitkan bagi raganya, namun dia tak peduli. Kyungsoo akan selalu jatuh didalam selubung cinta Kai lagi dan lebih, bahkan meski mereka terpisah begini.

Seseorang duduk disebelahnya, dan sentuhan lancang yang dia lakukan atas tangannya membuat gadis ini menoleh dengan penuh rasa tidak ikhlas.

Namun dengan cepat perasaan itu berubah menjadi rasa syukur yang tidak ada tandingannya, berkat figur wajah eksotis dan senyuman menawan dari seseorang yang sejak tadi mengganggu jalan pikirannya seperti _plak_.

"Kyungie-noona..." Kai bergumam lirih, dengan kedua matanya yang melengkung akibat imbas dari senyumannya. Hanya saja, aura sendu nan pedih yang menguar dari setiap tatapannya terasa seperti silet yang melukai hati Kyungsoo.

"Kau darimana saja?" Menggeram sebal, gadis manis itu memberengutkan bibirnya dengan mata melengkung karena dia pun tersenyum seperti belahan jiwanya. Bulir air mata haru sekaligus sebal membasahi sudut matanya dengan cepat sehingga ujung hidungnya kini ikut memerah.

Kai tertawa dengan begitu renyah sembari mengeratkan jemarinya yang bertautan dengan milik Kyungsoo secara tepat, seakan tubuh mereka memang tercipta untuk satu sama lain. Penghuni bus yang mayoritasnya terdiri dari orang acuh membuat pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi lembut Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya, Kai menyempatkan diri untuk membisikkan kata-kata semanis madu tepat didepan telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan bibirnya bergetar lirih berkat serbuan rasa senang dan sedih yang membuat jiwanya kacau. Sentuhan, suara dan tampilan Kai yang berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya membuat dia menginginkan pemuda itu lebih dari ini hingga Kyungsoo merasa akal sehatnya mulai berantakan.

"Dan aku marah padamu..." Hembusan napas halus nan hangat disisi lehernya membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dengan tubuh bergetar lirih.

"K –Kenapa?" Memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kai, Kyungsoo segera menyesal karena kedua iris cokelat jernih pemuda itu berhasil menghipnotisnya tanpa izin.

Tersenyum perih, Kai pun mengangkat jarinya yang lentik, meletakkannya di permukaan belahan bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo untuk kemudian melakukan gerakan memutar yang menakjubkan.

"Karena kelemahanku ini, telah membohongiku."

Pertahanan rasa sopan Kai runtuh seperti kuil Yunani masa lampau. Semua keindahan wujud fana malaikat yang menjadi belahan jiwanya membuat dia kalap untuk melukiskan keganasan lelakinya disana. Pada diri Kyungsoo yang bersih dan putih seperti selembar kertas baru.

Kai mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan lembut dan pasif. Tidak ada pergerakan kesetanan akan nafsu yang membumbung. Bibir mereka menyatu dalam diam, seakan hanya ingin merasakan kemanisannya secara samar. Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai bergetar hebat sementara Kai merasakan aliran darahnya ikut memanas. Debaran tidak beraturan memenuhi dadanya yang ngilu hingga napas pemuda karamel ini mulai melambat.

Namun Kai tidak mau peduli sedikitpun. Selama dia bisa bersama Kyungsoo dalam jarak dekat, dia rela menukarkan semua denyut jantungnya yang tak seberapa demi setiap sentuhan menghanyutkan yang biasa dia lakukan atas tubuh gadis itu.

Melepaskan ciuman polosnya, Kai tersenyum lembut tepat didepan bibir gadisnya yang sedang merona menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika dirimu sedang sakit juga, Cintaku?" Menggeram lirih berkat semua perasaan yang meletup-letup dalam dadanya, Kai pun menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka perlahan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dengan nyaman sembari mengeluarkan suara desahan yang selembut angin. Perbuatan Kai membuatnya geli sekaligus ringan, hingga tubuhnya mungkin dapat melayang dan menembus atmosfer.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya." Gadis manis itu tertawa kecil, seakan semua penyakit gula akut itu adalah gurauan kekanakan baginya.

"Dasar nakal!" Kai yang terlanjur sebal akan jawaban Kyungsoo yang begitu sederhana pun mengacak rambut gadis itu hingga sekacau ombak ditengah laut.

Kedua insan korban berat sang Cupid itu larut dalam tawa menyenangkan berkat segala obrolan, kebersamaan dan sentuhan yang mereka tukarkan secara ilegal. Selain memiliki gangguan pada jantung dan pankreas, mereka juga sedang dilanda wabah dahsyat tanpa obat bernama cinta. Hingga membuat telinga mereka kehilangan fungsi untuk mempraktekkan segala peringatan yang telah para orang dewasa berikan pada mereka.

"Noona?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari kuku-kuku Kai yang sejernih berlian menuju kedua iris cerah pemuda yang sama. Tersenyum jahil dan begitu manis, pemuda itu kembali mencuri satu kecupan singkat namun mendebarkan pada bibirnya.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya dengan hitam, dan sekarang juntaian halus nan lurus itu bertumbangan di permukaan bantalnya yang putih. Dia bangun karena telepon dari Kai dan percakapan mereka berhenti ditengah jalan hingga membuat isi pikirannya seperti diaduk menggunakan sendok panas.

Pemuda yang sangat dia sayangi sebagai adik membentaknya, menolak kenyataan bahwa usianya memang pendek dan enggan memikirkan jalan keluar bersama. Segala penolakan Kai dan seruan frustasi pemuda itu mengguncangkan nalurinya sebagai kakak hingga membuat dirinya sendiri kacau balau.

"Aku juga tidak mau kau hanya akan bertahan sampai umur dua puluh!" Seru Baekhyun sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri, seakan iblis labil sedang merasuki jiwanya. "Aku ingin kau bisa hidup selama mungkin, Kai. Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mengambil ponselnya, Dokter Cantik ini menemukan di beranda SNS ada sebuah status yang mampu mengembalikan sebagian kecil akal sehatnya. _Reaction King_, memperbarui pemberitaannya dengan kata-kata yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran setengah hidup.

'**Meski berbeda marga, dia adalah gadis yang sama. KS dengan marga P atau D adalah adik perempuan yang sangat aku cintai. Apa kau ingin tahu kenapa aku mengubah marganya seakan diriku adalah pria egois?**_**Come in...**__'_

"Sebentar." Baekhyun menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya. "Park Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Tunangan Suho, pacar Kai. Status ini memiliki arti, Kyungsoo dengan marga Park atau Do adalah gadis yang sama, adalah adik Chanyeol, begitu?"

Lidah Baekhyun membasahi belahan bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering sebelum memberengut dengan isi kepalanya yang berpikir keras. Setelah menemukan kesimpulan, gadis itu membulatkan matanya dengan penuh perasaan terguncang.

"Astaga! Apa ini berarti, Suho akan menikahi pacar Kai?!"

Daripada terjebak dalam pemikiran ambigu yang belum pasti kebenarannya, Baekhyun segera meraih _hoodie_ nya dan keluar dari kamar hotel miliknya, menuju kamar hotel Chanyeol yang berada tepat disampingnya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Chanyeol juga sama kacaunya dengan Baekhyun. Perdebatannya dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya sebentar tadi berhasil merusak seluruh suasana hatinya untuk hari ini. Tangisan, umpatan dan segala protes kesedihan sang adik yang rapuh itu membuatnya dilanda kebingungan seakan dia tengah berdiri ditengah batang kayu yang bergejolak.

Bertindak sedikit saja bisa fatal akibatnya pada saudara yang sangat dia sayangi. Dan berbicara sedikit saja mengenai larangannya akan hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Kim Kai akan membuat gadis itu berhamburan dalam kekecewaan yang menyayat hatinya. Apalagi saat si manis itu mengatakan 'Oppa jahat' dan 'Aku marah pada Oppa', Chanyeol pun merasa akal sehatnya runtuh saat itu juga. Bahkan setelah memejamkan mata dalam tidur sejenak, pemuda ini sama sekali tak dapat mengembalikan ketenangannya. Dan bangun dalam keadaan kacau membuatnya semakin _badmood_.

"Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyeol tanpa permisi dengan suara yang menyamai keributan di Taman Jurassic.

Pemuda tinggi itu mendengus sebal sembari meraba meja nakas disampingnya demi menemukan kacamata. Namun sebelum tangannya menemukan yang dia cari, tangan-tangan mungil Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu memeganginya dengan erat seakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Apa Kyungsoo yang tadi kita bicarakan adalah adikmu? Do Kyungsoo dan Park Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sama?" Gadis cantik itu menatap Chanyeol dengan penasaran sembari memegangi kedua tangan besar itu dengan kehalusan sentuhannya.

Debuman aneh menghentakkan dada Chanyeol, hingga kedua matanya yang semula mengantuk kini membuka lebar. Debaran menyenangkan segera memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya dengan rasa hangat asing yang baru kali ini dia rasakan.

"Baekhyunnie, tak tahukah kau aku sedang _menboong_?" Chanyeol cemberut dengan manis sembari menatap Baekhyun.

Sepasang mata bulat nan berbinar layaknya milik sang peri terhanyut dalam kedua mata kecil Baekhyun. Matanya sama sekali tidak minus sehingga tanpa kacamata pun dia tidak lantas menjadi buta. Sehingga wajar, jika kecantikan menggemaskan yang mutlak mendominasi wajah polos Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya terpana. Meski tidak berlapiskan riasan, gadis itu tetap menakjubkan dan malah semakin mempesona.

"Aku tidak peduli karena aku butuh kebenaran!" Baekhyun ikut cemberut dengan sebal. "Ayo jawab!"

Bibir merah muda segar yang begitu indah itu menyita seluruh atensi Chanyeol, sebelum menyalakan semua fantasi gelap yang tersimpan dalam jiwa lelakinya. Mereka hanya berdua didalam kamar yang tertutup ini sehingga para setan dari neraka pun datang dan menyalakan api terlarang diantara mereka.

Aku masih memiliki Luhan, batin Chanyeol sembari memejamkan mata karena berusaha menguatkan hatinya dalam kesetiaan. Gadis China itu memang pernah menghianatinya, tapi bukan berarti dia memiliki giliran untuk melakukan hal yang sama bukan?

Saat kembali membuka mata, pemuda itu merasa begitu menyesal. Dia baru sadar jika tubuh mungil nan sintal Baekhyun hanya dilapisi oleh piyama putih yang begitu tipis dengan bagian kerah yang rendah hingga memamerkan kulit dadanya yang seputih salju. Tampilan polos namun menggoda itu dengan cepat membuat Chanyeol merasakan kenaikan suhu yang signifikan hingga sesuatu dalam dirinya menegang.

"Akankah Suho-oppa menikahi pacar Kim Kai, Chanyeol-ah?" Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan khawatir hingga matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau harus tahu, jika Kai sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan mereka tidak mungkin dipisahkan oleh kakak laki-laki Kai sendiri!"

"Kumohon, keluar dari sini." Chanyeol yang mulai pening karena menahan gairah pun menunjuk pintu tanpa menatap Baekhyun sedikitpun.

"Tidak sampai kau memberikan yang kuinginkan." Baekhyun menggeleng dengan keras kepala dan malah menyamankan duduknya di ranjang Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun, kumohon." Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan mata. Sungguh, semua yang saat ini ada dalam pikirannya membuat dia spaneng sendiri dan keberadaan Baekhyun malah akan membuat keadaan semakin rumit.

"Tidak mau!" Gadis cantik itu memegangi kedua pipi Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Berbicara dengan seseorang yang menutup mata membuat dia merasa tersinggung sehingga dia ingin pemuda itu membuka mata dan menatapnya. "Dan lihat aku!"

Chanyeol pun menurut. Sentuhan tangan halus Baekhyun pada pipinya, hembusan napas Baekhyun yang hangat menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya dengan cara yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan pikirannya. Suara gadis itu sangat merdu hingga memanjakan telinganya, dan wajah Dokter muda itu berhasil membuatnya ketagihan untuk menatap, menyentuh, dan mencumbui apa yang ada didalamnya.

Termasuk, bibir Baekhyun.

Semua perasaan abstrak yang mengguncangkan keteguhan hatinya berhasil menuntun diri Chanyeol untuk bergerak lebih dulu dan melakukan lumatan penuh gairah pada bibir yang berada didepannya.

Baekhyun awalnya hanya mengerjapkan mata indahnya beberapa kali karena tidak memahami situasi yang terjadi. Namun ketika salah satu tangan besar Chanyeol meraba punggungnya dengan sentuhan lembut yang menggetarkan dasar hatinya, gadis itu pun memejamkan mata dengan garis wajah relax. Ciuman Chanyeol berhasil menghanyutkan dirinya dalam kelembutan yang menyenangkan mereka namun menghancurkan pihak-pihak lain.

Kurasa sekarang giliranku yang menghianati Luhan noona, batin Chanyeol sebelum seluruh pemikirannya akan kekasihnya di Korea lenyap. Digantikan oleh gadis yang sekarang duduk dipangkuannya dan berbagi kehangatan semi panas bersamanya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

See you after Examination! xD

Gue sama sekali ga bisa janji buat update senin depan karena UKK u,u. Bentar doang kok. Abis itu kan banyak waktu kosong, sehingga gue harap Overdose bisa END sebelum puasa!

Nah, di Chapter selanjutnya bakal ada cameo baby loh :3 #bawa botol susu formula

Karena semua couple rata-rata pernah NC an, kira-kira baby dari boyband BTS ini bakal jadi punya siapa yaa? :D

_Gidaehaejuseyo_!

Sincerely,

RapKwon

01 Juni 2014

13.16


End file.
